New legends for La Push
by Becausehelovesme
Summary: Avery moves to La push to start over as a human now that her own pack has settled down. Her encounters with the shape shifters, her old friends the Cullen's, and real Werewolves change her life irrevocably.
1. Avery meets Embry

**This came to me in a dream a while ago, and I just sat down at my computer and let it run. I really hope you like it, review and let me know if it's worth continuing. Oh, and don't forget the next chapters, I will try to get in something at least once a day and message my reviewers.  
**

** I decided to set it after breaking dawn, I hope you like it. **

**Oh, and of course I am not the divine Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own these characters. And more unfortunately, they're not real. I wish too ladies, lol.**

I remembered the last time I saw that beautiful town, I just knew… I had to go there someday. I was glad that this time I was able to choose. The last time I had to leave, it was only for a couple years, but this time it was shorter. Thank God.

I remembered the first time I phased. I mean, I've heard about it and stuff but I never thought it was true. I mean come on? Has anyone ever heard about people turning into a big black panther on will, did they? Oh, and they kept the world safe from werewolves?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

It was just crazy! One second I see the bear charging at her, and then poof! I turn into a freaking animal.

I was going to miss her, she was always there for me. I remembered when she tried to talk back into sanity.

_"Avery," Becca crooned. "Its okay, come on. You know Charles would have told you. What you have is special… You are here to help watch over humans."_

_"Becca! This is nuts! What the hell am I?" I shouted, not meaning to._

_Her tiny face grimaced. It was hard to picture her as a big black cat "Ave, your going to have to accept this… but you're a werecat. We keep away the werewolves, keep them from hurting people."_

_I was silent for a few moments."I want you to repeat what you said to me in your mind, then debate if you want to run that by me again."_

_She sighed heavily. "Get over it. Now, come on, I have more to show you."_

That was four hundred years ago. Becca and the rest of us kept the stupid mutants pretty non existent. Its been quite for the last hundred years. Now it was time we moved on. Now most of the others stopped phasing and found mates. I was the only one left. Even becca had a baby, and a husband. I was left to be the old hag.

I shuddered, but then reclaimed my dignity. At least I didn't look like one, stuck at seventeen and they were all barley past twenty from not phasing in the last few years.

Whatever.

I stopped the little car at the WELCOME TO LA PUSH sign and looked at the map. I've been back and forth on this stupid road, and I cannot find that damn house.

With a heavy, irritated sigh I slammed the map down on the hood of the small car. Careful not to scratch the paint of my hot pink Viper. Four hundred years gave you enough time to accumulate money.

The breeze hit and a scent made my body rigid. A dog? A very big, very warm dog?

I lifted my hand to the buttons on my pants and kept them there incase I had to phase, and phase fast.

The last time I came to this town, my dream town, nothing was here. That was a hundred years ago.

"Are you lost?" It was a husky voice, and timid.

I spun around and had to crane my head up.

It was a guy, an Indian. He was extremely tall and even beautiful. For a man.

He was wearing nothing but cut off jeans, causing me to stare at his muscled and dark body.

"Uh, maybe. I'm Avery. And Lost." I held out my hand and smiled.

He smiled back widely with his beautiful teeth. "I'm Jacob."

We both pulled our hands away at the same time.

Shocked at the heat. I wondered if he felt mine, and I know I felt his. We both stared at our palms for a moment. Then each other, but then his black eyes flickered to the car.

"Uh, That's a pretty nice Viper." His dark eyes stayed there for a long time before I answered.

"Yeah, it is."

He let a low whistle. "That's really nice, too bad its pink. I may like it more." He smiled coyly. "I'll have you know that that is a very pretty color, and took me weeks get it that shade." I said back. Rubbing the glossy hood. It _was_ gorgeous.

I looked up and his dark eyes were watching me.

"So, you said you were lost?"

"Oh, yeah. Here." I placed the paper in his big hands, looking to small to be held by his beautiful fingers.

"You know how to get back on the high way?" He asked not looking up.

I bit my lip until he looked up at me, and shook my head. He laughed.

"I'll show you." He walked around to the other side of the car and I got in the driver's seat.

Finally we made it to the big house. I thought for a moment that it may be too big for me, but I would get over that soon once I decorated it.

He let out another low whistle when we entered the dark cold house.

"Nice. What do you do?" he asked eyeing me.

"Nothing. Student."

He gave a weird look. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He gaped at me. "What? No freaking way. What are you, a young millionaire."

I wondered if he had dogs. He smelled like one, but it wasn't that offensive. Or bad. I wondered if it even was a dog. It smelled nice, woodsy almost.

I rehearsed for the billionth time. "No, parents died when I was little. Millionaire uncle."

Charles was practically an uncle to me.

He gave one large nod of understanding. "So, your going to live here by yourself?"

I nodded.

"How many rooms does this have?" He said looking around and following me up the marble stairs.

"Six, seven. I don't remember"He laughed. "Six? For what?"

I shrugged. "Fun?"

"Fun? When you want fun, you play scrabble. Not buy a six bedroom houses."

I laughed. I really liked him. "What school do you go to?"

"Quileute" I spun. "Me too, well I am."

"Your going to school here?"

I nodded.

The house was beautiful. My room was huge and pretty. I loved it, it was my dream to come here my whole life since I passed her long ago. After the tour, I asked.

"So, where do you live? Can I take you home."

I could tell he was thinking something. But he nodded. "Sure."

The house wasn't far from mine, and I fell in love with it. A hundred viper's couldn't make me as happy as the little red house made me feel.

"You wanna come in? I think my friends are inside. Eating all my food."

I laughed aloud. He chuckled at my reaction. I really liked him.

The small living room had a sofa and love seat. An old TV was showing a baseball game. And the room was crowded by four huge Indian boys. Similar to Jake, and smelled like him too. But it was… different. They weren't related.

"Aye, guys. I gotta lady here. And Seth! Stop eating my Funions!" Jake called, throwing a pillow playfully at the youngest looking one's head.

Every pair of eyes met mine.

Seth was the one to speak first. I liked him, he had a kind face.

"Hi, I'm Seth." He leaned foreword to shake my hand. He was warm too, but he didn't react as Jake did.

"Avery Serrano."

"Serrano?" He asked. "Where are you from, country, I mean."

"Oh, um. My mother was from Spain, and my father was from Romania. I just came from Estonia though. I lived there most of my life."

They all stared at me, making me a bit self conscious.

"Wow." One of them answered. I didn't know his real name. "I'm Quil, this is Jared and Paul. That's cool, so you just visited that place or something? You speak really good English." He asked. Everyone always wanted to know.

"Uh, no. I mostly lived in Spain, but after my parents died I lived with my mother's Uncle in Romania and he moved me to Estonia with him. I just learned how to speak English in school. And I came here and I got lost trying to find my house. But Jake helped me find it."

I didn't mention that I lived here in California for two hundred years. And I was born here.

I actually followed Charles back to Europe with the others after the werewolf problem got out of hand.

I shouldn't have told them, I should have lied. But I liked them all too much.

"Hey, you guys should come check out her Car. it's a Dodge Viper. Don't get too excited though, its hot pink."

That's when they rest of them tore their eyes away from me and practically trampled each other outside.

When I carefully made my way out, they were all circling and rubbing their large hands gently across the paint. I smiled at Seth's expression.

Just then a boy came out from the woods. It was dark, but I could see him clearly. He was beautiful. My breath caught and my heart started to thud unevenly.

In the four hundred years, I've never felt this way.

When he reached the group, he didn't even look at me, he stared at the car.

"Whose is this?" He asked.

Jared/Paul spoke. "Hey Embry. Uh, Avery's. She just moved here." He nodded towards me and when Embry turned around. My heart stopped.

He was Gorgeous.

He stared at me. His eyes were black. And neither of us breathed.

The murmurs were low, for human ears. But not mine.

"There's no way… _her?_" I was too engrossed in Embrys face to see who that came from.

He stared back. After a long minute he spoke.

"I'm Embry."

"Avery."

"Avery," He whispered, I loved the way he said my name.

Jake was the one to break my stare from Embry.

"Uh, Avery. You know how to get home right?"

I nodded.

"Ok, well. Sorry, but uh, something just came up and we have to take off. We'll see you at school tomorrow right?"

I nodded and fumbled for my keys. Embry followed every step I took and I could feel his eyes bore into my rearview mirror.

When they all disappeared. I heard a wolf howl.


	2. Chapter 2

This was crazy. There was nothing to be scared of.

I'm a freaking four hundred year old morphing Black Panther who hunted werewolves for crying out loud!

He was just a an Indian boy who plagued my thoughts relentlessly since the three seconds I saw him.

A beautiful Indian, whose very name sent a wracking of a sledge hammer through my chest.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, and trying to avoid the looks from all the other kids looking at my car.

I would have to buy a modest one. Clearly a hot pink Viper was not too common around here, I bet the flashiest car here was an old Toyota Camry sitting in the student parking lot that wasn't totally rusty.

I took a breath and walked into the small office. An older lady was there and greeted me.

"Avery Serrano?" She asked, already pulling out my schedule.

I nodded. I hated being shy. Shy of what? IM A PANTHER! I'm practically a monster and a little old Indian lady made me bite my lip. I am _sooooo_ pathetic. No wonder why I'm going to live for millions of years by myself. Possible more.

Another ping of loneliness hit me. I sighed.

My first period was okay. I didn't see any of the Indians I had the day before. I got many glances from the boys (Yuck, I'm old enough to be their great-great-great grandmothers.)

And the girls sent me some glares, but a few timidly smiled at me. I smiled back.

Well, at least I wasn't rude.

Lunch time.

I followed a small, and very pretty Indian girl named Claire. He met me outside my locker and she said she was Quil's girlfriend and she heard all about me last night.

The table we were coming near held all the huge Indian boys I saw last night. Jake was there grinning when I arrived and pulled a seat out.

Next to him was a girl, she was absolutely gorgeous. I stared at her as my senses went hay wire the closer I got towards her.

This was no _ordinary _girl…

Her skin was pale, but her face was all cream and roses. She had hair to her elbows, that was curly ringlets. It was a mass waterfall of a strange bronze. Her huge chocolate eyes stared at me warmly, welcomingly. She held her tiny pretty hand out towards me. I shook it, clearly we felt each other's heat. But she politely ignored it.

"I'm Avery." I announced.

She smiled. Her full pink lips pulled over her pretty white teeth. No, she couldn't be human…

"Renesme. But, call me Nessie."

I smiled. "Nessie." I liked her.

Jake had his big arm around her tenderly. Then it clicked, she was his girlfriend.

That's sweet, I thought.

"So, how was the day so far." It was Seth I recognized.

I looked across the table tearing my eyes from the beautiful, sweet girl. The other Indian boy's eyed me expectantly.

"Fine," I replied. My breath was caught short as my eyes found Embry. I gladly returned his gaze but tore my eyes away when I realized I wasn't breathing and Nessie and a couple of the others looked at me worriedly. They had some ears for mere humans.

I let out my breath and turned my redding face towards Jacob who was stuffing a cookie into his mouth.

"What do you have next?" He asked with a full mouth. Nessie rolled her pretty eyes and elbowed him playfully.

I smirked. They were cute. "English, Chemistry, then last I have Spanish."

They all looked up and a chorus of 'me too' 's erupted. Looked like I had everyone in my classes after all, even if it was at the end of the day.

Turns out I had Jared, Paul and Claire next. Then in Chemistry I had Jake, Nessie and Seth. And in Spanish I got Claire, Jake, Paul and Seth.

After a long glance, twice, at my schedule Embry announced that he had every single class except English with me. He was at an appointment this morning, that's why I didn't see him. I felt my stomach making weird twists and turns.

In English I sat next to Jared who mercifully let me sit in between him and Claire so I didn't have to sit near the boy who I had first period and kept taking long glances at me.

The teacher mumbled and bumbled about things I've known for centuries and in at least forty different languages.

I sighed. Why couldn't big black morphing panthers be accepted in the human world? It would save me from doing a lot of illegal activity, and frivolous things like school.

I let out another long sigh and felt eyes boring into my right side.

It was Embry, he was staring at me and when my eyes met his he smiled sending all the breath out of my body.

Jared and Paul looked at me, then each other.

Did Indians have super hearing?

I did. Or else I would have heard what humans weren't supposed to. I wondered how they did that.

"What do you think he'll tell her?"

Jared shrugged. "I just came out and told Kim after I got to know her a bit more."

"Same here. Jake kind of helped me though, it was his sister." Paul replied.

"She's pretty cool though. I really like her, there's something about her that's different."

I tried to figure out what they were possible talking about. But that all melted away when the bell rang and Claire caught up to me.

"Hey, Ave, you busy tonight?"

"Um, no."

It was true. The moving truck brought everything early this morning. Took me ten minutes to get everything in before school. Being a big cat had its perks sometimes.

"Well, you want to come over? To Quils? Were having a little get together. it's a holiday tomorrow and we don't have school. Jake, Nessie, the others and Embry are coming."

My heart turned up to a sprint.

Embry.

"Sure. You can come over to my house later if you want, so you could show me how to get there."

She smiled. "Cool. See you at six."

The rest of the day it was everything I could do not to jump on Embry and glide my fingers across his beautiful face.

I was standing in my vast closet. This was getting ridiculous.

I was standing in a bra and my underwear. My closet held enough clothes to clothe the state of Washington, and I couldn't find a damn outfit.

I heard the roar of an old engine, and the voices of two girls belonging to Nessie and Claire. Maybe they could help me, I was a wreck.

As shy as I was, I couldn't care less who saw me down to my undergarments. That's four hundred years in a mixed pack of boy and girl werecats. No telling who would phase if something happened, I usually had the worst temper. So a couple of human girls didn't phase me a bit when I opened the door, careful not to do it too fast and scaring one of them.

Their eyes widened a bit but they instantly reconstructed their expressions.

"I don't know what to wear." I confessed.

Nessie giggled. Her beatific voice carried high. "No problem."

Claire and her exchanged a glance. Did they know why I was having a problem trying to find a decent shirt? No, I hadn't said much to him, or about him.

Claire stared wide eyed at my closet and Nessie giggled again. "You would get along with my Aunt Alice."

After another meaningful look passed in between the two, and ten minutes later I was dressed.

Nessie pulled out tight faded jeans and Claire found a pretty sea green blouse I bought in Portugal.

After cajoling with my hair. I looked into the mirror and my long brown hair was in cascades down my back. My usually wavy hair was behaving to Nessie as she preened it.

My large dark eyes were swimming in anxiety.

I practically screamed, bellowed, and flashed 'European Decent.' From the olive tone of my skin, to the arching of my dark eye brows. I was constantly reminded that I looked like women painted in old European art. Thank God I wasn't compared to anything ugly like the Mona Lisa, she was frightening.

After fidgeting and biting my long nails, we made it to a small white house. It was Twilight and the windows glowed a warm yellow. Nessie leaned slightly out of the window and spoke very low towards the house even Claire didn't hear her. But I could. I wonder what it was with people here speaking like that?

"Tell Embry to relax, Leah." She murmured softly.

People were weird here.

Familiar faces filled the tiny living room, three women and a man were new to me. He sat with one of the pretty girls. I was proud I had a pretty good hold on my emotions when my eyes glanced passed on the pretty woman who sat with him, I was able to avoid the livid red scars running down her face. I diverted my eyes to a girl Jared had his arms wrapped around, then to one who sat cross legged on the floor next to Seth.

Where all the girls in La push drop dead gorgeous? Though, truth be told Nessie put them back in their places when she stepped in front of me and introduced me to Sam, Emily, Kim, and Leah.

Embry was sitting there not two feet from me. I felt my brain piddle to mush and the previous proud-ness of my control of emotions were crushed. My face flushed.

"Hey," He drawled.

"Hi." I said shyly. I realized everyone was eyeing us. I glanced at Jake who had tiny Nessie nestled in his lap. He patted the pretty big space that held between him and Embry on the couch. With a large gulp I sat down.

Claire got everyone settled and after a long string of complaints from the guys, Claire announced that they were overruled, she put in The Titanic . I prayed to Allah that I wouldn't cry.

Yeah, I didn't pray hard enough.

I felt a hot tear run down my face. Then the other rolled halfway down before it was wiped away. I looked towards my right, and saw that Embry had wiped it away with his thumb. I smiled nervously and let him wipe off the other. I embarrassingly pulled my legs up and buried my face into my knees. Jacob smiled and stroked Nessie's back as she made teeny sobs.

Somewhere I fell asleep and woke up with my eyes closed with Nessie on top of me. Her head in the nook between my chin and chest. And I was leaned against Embry.

I could feel Nessie's small warms arms wrapped around me, and Embry's warmer arms holding me against his chest were I had to lean toward to be in that position. I peeped my left eye open to a slit to see that Jacob was gone, and the other girls were drifting slowly to sleep in the various places that they were.

I could see that Jake was turning the movie off.

I could hear the feathery whispers of the women as they kept away from unconsciousness.

"She's _really _pretty," Kim crooned.

"Yeah, she is. Her eyes are the exact same size as Nessie's. Except blacker." This was Emily, I recognized her feathery voice before her tiny yawn.

A tiny giggle erupted from Claire. "She answered the door in nothing but a Black bra and lacy underwear." She laughed again. "Someone was really nervous and couldn't find an outfit." She yawed before sighing. "You should have seen her… I wished I had her legs. And stomach. And chest. And arms. And face. And teeth. And smile. And eyebrows. And back. And hair, And-"

"Shut up Claire, your depressing me!" Kim snapped playfully.

The girls erupted in soft giggles. The boys sighed. Obviously talking about a partially naked girl sleeping a meter away made them uncomfortable.

I could feel eyes burning in our direction.

"They look like little sleeping angels. I bet if we harnessed the power of their combined beauty we could probably take over the world." Claire huffed sleepily.

"I wonder how she's going to take it." A more conscious Leah spoke.

"I think she'll be fine." Said a confident Seth.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool." This was Jared's voice.

A large sigh was exhaled. "Well, we have to go. I need you guys to patrol. I worked double for Romeo last night." This voice was hoarser. Sam's.

A husky laugh sounded right next to me before it kissed the tiny girl who I cradled to my chest. She let out a small sigh and hugged me tighter. I retuned the favor.

"It look's like someone's going to have to do it again. What do you think Em?"The vast, strong chest vibrated against my back. "Can you Jake?" He pleaded.

I wanted to listen to that voice over and over again…

Jake laughed. "No problem bro, you look pretty cozy anyway."

"Nessie likes her huh?" I heard Jake say as he pulled away some of Nessie's locks of hair from my nose. It did help me breath, he then pulled my own away from nessie's face and put it behind my ear gently with his hot hands.

I heard labored breathing coming from the living room.

"Okay, gentlemen, The princess's are asleep. Lets go." Sam was speaking softly.

Seth groaned. "But, what about Leah?"

"Oh, shut up Seth before I rip out your throat." Leah hissed unconsciously.

Paul giggled. "There's your answer kid."

I slipped back into the depths of blackness as a warm hand traced the outline of my whole face over and over again. But not before I felt the slight shimmer in the air. A tiny airborne movement, like someone phasing. It was followed by a long howl.


	3. Chapter 3

All that night I was extremely warm. Nessie and I kept kicking off the quilt someone kept putting back on us when we got cold and started to shiver, poor whoever it was.

It was especially weird when I kept having really weird colorful dreams. It was like I could also feel the emotions too, not that I felt them… But I knew them from the intensity they gave.  
One of the strangest was a dream of Nessie and Jacob. They were sprawled on their backs in a meadow and Jake was winding his large hands her shiny hair. She pulled her small white hand off the floor and to his face.  
He laughed heartily after a minute and shot up and trotted towards the woods. A few moments later a large wolf bigger than a bear emerged from the trees… trotting?

Her eyes went wide in delight and she trotted over to meet the towering beast. It had its mouth open and licked her small face, narrowly missing the razor sharp daggers in it mouth.

"Jake! Alice is going to hang you if you slobber on my sweater!"  
The wolf let out a chocking bark. Laughing?  
"Ok, come on. Mom and Dad just got home, they want me to show them Avery."  
The wolf bowed low so she could scramble up and sit in the large dip in its shoulders.

"Oh, and Jake? Please don't breath into Rosalie's brush again. It took uncle Emmett and Daddy forever to get her to calm down because jasper wasn't home. I really don't want to live in fear that one of my aunts will bite me out of uncontrollable rage."The wolf let out a menacing growl.  
"Oh, stop it Jake! I was just kidding. But I wasn't about the brush thing, I really do like having _you_ around."  
The wolf sent out another round of choking. And the beautiful girl rolled her eyes before hey sprinted into the woods.  
I also saw Pale and beautiful people. They reminded me of the vampires I have come across, except they're eyes were yellow. And there was an aura of love for them.

**EMBRY'S POV! Yay for me!**

She was stunning. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. The second she came through the door my world stopped. She was just so beautiful, not even the false beauty of a vampire could never amount to hers. She was just so… lovely.  
By the time the ship was sinking, she fell asleep and leaned on me. My body went rigid but I caught her and pulled her to my chest before she could roll off. After awhile Nessie fell asleep and laid across Avery, and Avery wrapped her arms around Nessie. They both really did look like angels.  
When she woke, her breathing became regular. But she didn't move, here black eye's scanned the room of sleeping people. Girls, actually. My guess was that the guys were patrolling.  
She removed Nessie's hand, that was placed on her face, gently.  
"Are you awake?" I whispered.  
Her body went rigid, but she nodded.  
I slipped out from under her and lifted nessie softly so she could get up and set her back down.  
"Avery…" She whimpered.  
"Shhhh…"  
"Coffee?" I mouthed.  
She nodded and followed me to Quils kitchen. I made the coffee and sat down. Her eyes were heavy with sleep, and her hair was slightly array. I desperately wanted to run my fingers through it like I had all that night.  
"Sorry for crashing on you like that," She whispered.  
If anything I was about to thank her, and before I begged her to do it again I shrugged.  
"Its okay. I didn't mind."  
She smiled nervously as she peered up at me through her long lashes. Emily deceived me by walked through the door quietly, and interrupting my moment.  
"Hey guys," She smiled on the good side of her mouth, returning the one Avery gave her. "You staying for breakfast Avery?"  
Her answer made my heart sink.  
"I would like to, but since I have the day off from school I was going to take my car to a mechanic. It keeps making a weird noise." She said before yawning, and my savior walking through the door.  
He snorted at the angel. "Ha, over my dead body. I happen to be the best mechanic in all of Washington."  
Emily rolled her good eye. "Oh, God. Here he goes."  
Jake stuck his tongue out at her playfully. "So what do you say?"  
"Sure. I guess. But, I'm kind of out a of a ride. I let Nessie bring me."  
"No problem, Embry's got his truck."  
He flashed a megawatt smile at me.  
I didn't know if I wanted to gut him, or kiss him.  
The house was huge. Not the size as blood suckers the who lived safely far away from her, but still. Big.

I was instantly in awe. It was huge, and gorgeous. Yeah, she definitely had a rich uncle. No normal seventeen year old girl could afford to pick up and leave on a whim.

But, why did she? Why was she in a dumpy old rez like La Push? The girl could properly become Mrs. Universe and move on an island named after her. With _thousands_ of guys at her pretty finger tips. No, scratch that. She could have Millions and Billions of any creature alive or dead that she wanted. The woman could beckon Hercules and Pegasus and they both would come charging out of the gates of heaven if she called.

But she wasnt that type of girl.

Any normal rich girl wouldnt unexpectedly spend the night with a bunch of lower class people she just met, and cuddle with one of them to sleep on a dumpy old couch. No, she wasnt normal. I mean, come on... The girl had a top of the line sports car, and huge seven bedroom house to herself. There arnt many people like that around here, or anywhere for that matter. What was her story anyway?

And what the hell was I going to do about the Imprint thing? "Oh, Hi. Crappy usual weather huh? Oh, yeah just stopped by to let you know I'm a werewolf/shape shifter thing. Yeah, were real... and I just wanted to let you know that your are _the_ love of _my_ life. And personally, the only reason why I would want to live another day in my miserble mythical life..."

I doubt that will go over very, very well.

I was under the hood of Avery's car that was in her garage, jake was on top humming a song Nessie currently liked.

"_Jake_, could you _not_? I have proud ownership to a migraine thats tunneling holes in my brain with a ragged fork, and your making it carve the statue of liberty with the last few pieces of my brain left!" I thought I was just politely asking him to stop. Guess I was wrong.

He peeped under the hood.

"You all right man?"

I sighed and let him heave me up.  
"I have not damn clue."

He smiled. "Everything's going to be okay, Em. Its only been a couple days."

"I know, I know... Its just so frustrating. I've never felt like this."

He smirked. "Well, at least your start wasnt as freaky like mine."

I though back all those years ago, i did feel a little better. "True. And I'm glad Avery's dad cant read minds..."

I laughed but Jake grimaced. "Yeah, thats defiantly not much fun."

"Embry, Jake? You guys hungry?" I wheeled around towards the angel at the Garage door that led to the kitchen. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank top, but she looked like she could waltz down Hollywood boulevard and people would bow to her. I would...

"Embry?" Jake said shoving me hard.

"Oh, what? Yeah, sure." I wiped the grease off my hands after taking a final glance into her eyes. She bit her lip and said she'd be inside.

When she was gone, Jake chuckled. "You got yourself a good one there man, she's cute and she can cook."

I knew he didnt mean that in _that_ way, so I added. "And I dont know what the hell I'm going to do."

He punched me in the shoulder lightly. "Like I said man, time. Come one, I smell Pancakes."

She was observant, because she had a mountain of pancakes. Enough to feed about ten people, jake and I had the stomachs of five or six.

"You know us well," mused jake.

She laughed. It was angelic. "Yeah, I pay attention."

She sat down and started eating the two she had on her plate when the doorbell rang. It was nessie and Seth, I could hear them arguing from a mile down the road. Jake was the one to get it, its been like four hours since he's seen her. And God forbid anyone who dares to see the princess before he does.

"I'll get it!" he cried jumping out of his seat and bounding towards the door.

I rolled my eyes and the angel laughed sweetly at him, she was just so..._kind?_

Seth was the first to walk in, and he had a irritated look.

"Where are the other two?" I asked when I noticed his lack of company.

He rolled his eyes and eyed the pancakes. "Dont even ask, dude."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, but the angel who was serving Seth smiled and made the sound a girl makes with her throat when she thinks something is sweet. I smiled at her, she was really nice.

Just then the very gooey couple entered. Seth and I made gagging sounds, but they didn't care. They were used to it by now. Damn imprinting.

"Sorry about running this morning, I needed to get my truck fixed." Her large eyes were pulsing with remorse.

Nessie waved her hand that wasnt welded to Jake. "No problem, but the next time you steal my boyfriend, leave a note."

The angel giggled. "Sure," And she smiled.

After the girls talked about endless and endless things, while I stared with my mouthing hanging open and a very kind Seth to kick me under the table every minute, jake announced something as he came back from the garage.

He was holding a part. I wasnt looking so that I could continue to memorize the angel's face.

"Well, your lucky I took a look at it because if you ran this puppy another day or two, you would have had a blown transmission."

She sighed. "What do I do?"

"Well, first your going to get a part and I can install it tonight but I have to be somewhere now. But Embry could take you."

Everyone's eyes fell on me, waiting for my reply. "Uh, sure. No problem."

Jake smiled coyly, and Nessie put a hand on his face casually. After a moment her nodded and she just rolled her eyes.

It wasn't until after they left, I realized that they had nothing to do. So, me and the angel were left staring at each other with a note that was supposed to have the name of the part I was supposed to get. But instead it was two stick figures kissing scrawled by jake with little hearts drawn around them.

"Uh, let me go upstairs and get ready."

I nodded.

**REVIEW AND GIVE ME INCENTIVE TO KEEP WRITING! PLEASE N' THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 4

I really was a pathetic little girl wasnt I? I couldnt act like a normal person and sleep in my own house. I couldnt _not_ sleep on top of the most gorgoues man in the damn universe. Wanna know why?

Because I am a freaking pathetic weirdo. If I _could_ die, I would have died of embarrasment when I woke up and all leaned up on the God of beauty behind me like we've been happily married for the last twenty years.

Where was Becca when I needed her?

Oh, yeah. _Happily married _and being able to die in the next _few_ decades.

But nope, not me.

I have to stay here on earth and cause havoc in a town I've been in for three days.

Since I am so good at this, maybe I can be employed by the goverment? I mean, if I can uncousniously plague towns with my brilliancy, who knows my potential on the whole world?

He probably didnt even want to take me, he probably didnt even want to be in my stinkin house. He most deffinatly didnt want to be stuffed in his truck with me breathing all his air for two hours.

So why was I staring at my closet like Jesus just decended before me? Again?

Like I said, I am P A T H E T I C.

When I was dressed (I succeussully found a shirt and jeans with out a triple bypass surgery) I mumbled my way down the stairs and found him staring at my CD case.

"You like Jacks Mannequin?"

I nodded. "Number one fan,"

I would pay a goverment angent to kill me right now, or at least try to harm me by shooting a missle at my head.

He smiled. "You have good taste." He ran his gorgeous finger down the row. Then stopped, and turned to me. "Death Cab for Cutie? Are you serious?" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

I made a mock gasp of horror. "How dare you? I will have you know that they are awesome. I went to their concert last year, and they were really good. And the lead singer signed my shoe after I ran into him in a Cafe."

He chuckled. "Okay, it doesnt matter. You reclaimed my good faith with Three Days Grace."

I shrugged. "They're good. But if I listened to one of their songs more than once, I would have to be admitted."

He smiled again, and I stared up at him and wondered how tall he was. I did quick mental math guessing that I was about five' three or four so he must have been close to seven feet tall. I really, really, really wanted to jump on him...

Somehow I made it to his pickup with out hyperventilating, but when he opened the door for me it took every fiber of my being not to throw him on the ground before me and sexually assault him.

I took this time to greedily memorize his face and notice the long wry muscles that ran up his arms and neck. And the squareness of his jaw, and deep set of his big brown eyes. The weather was grey and dreamy, and somehow it made his coppery skin glow. He had one hand on the top of the steering wheel, and left arm was rested on the window that he rolled down since it wasnt raining.

Of course I had to be staring at his lips when he turned his head to talk to me, I mean that would mean that I was normal and not a total idiot. I was thankful that he had the mercy not to throw me out into the highway and forbaning me to ever see him again before calling me a weirdo.

"You like La Push so far?"

I almost looked around the small cab to see who he was _really_ talking to. But I guess Jesus was on a lunch break because I didnt.

"Yeah, I really do."

"You dont miss Europe?"

I paused for a moment. "Nah, not really. I'd rather be here than there. I was really depressed out there, so, you know."

What was wrong with _'No, not really. But thank you for asking' _you ask? Its something a normal person would say. Jesus had a short lunch today.

His eyebrows pulled together. "Your depressed?"

Damn me.

"What? Oh, no. Dont listen to me. Sometimes I say things without thinking."

He turned to me and exmained my expression for a moment then let out a breath.

"So, why did you move here?"

I shrugged. "I dont really know. I passed through here a long time ago and ever since I promised myself I would come back."

He laughed heartily. "A visit wasnt enough? You want to live in a dumpy place like this? I dont know if you realized, but your in the middle of an Indian reservation. Where there's no sun. Like ever. I doubt your going to stay that tan around here."

I snorted. "Number one, dont diss my dream down. Two, I am _not_ tan. Im quite pale actually. I am like, yellow." I held out my forearm to his, my skin was a creamy coffee color with beauty marks in random places. His skin was deep brown, I couldnt be more envious. I frowed but I felt my expression change when I saw that he was staring at my arm, probably wondering why the hell I was leaned over and next to him.

I withdrew myself. "Like I said, yellow..."

He shook his head and roleld his eyes. "Your not yellow, you have the prettiest skin I think I've_ ever _seen."

Well, that was enough to make my face turn fire engine red.

He glanced away from me quickly and back towards the road.

"Er, thanks..."

We finally made it to a small little auto part store on the highway. Embry just told me to stay in the car so I wouldnt get soaked.

Hah, cant fool me. Probably plotting a way to leave me here. I couldnt blame him.

I guess his plan didnt work out because he came bounding back out a few moments with a brown paper bag.

"Reciept?" I asked with my hand out.

He snorted like the idea actually insulted him. "Nope. Thats for breakfast."  
"Stop being rediculous. Gimme." I asked again. I waggled my fingers.

He turned the engine on. "Nope." He made a popping sound on the P and smiled.

He flashed me his teeth and I had to grip the seat so I wouldnt pass out. I would have tried to deny him again, but I was afraid that I would scream.

Half way home we were in comfortable silence. Like, the kind you have with your brother or sister. No talk needed. Just, being there was enough.

His phone rang, making me jump. He chuckled and answered the little phone, it was in serious danger of being pummled to pieces in his hands.

They were like the size of dinner plates, no joke.

The voice was low, and I shouldnt have heard the conversation, but I couldnt help that I could hear a pin drop ten miles away.

"Ello?"

"Hey, Em. Was the part I wrote down for you _detailed _enough."

Embry rolled his eyes and anwered darkly. "Were going to have to talk about that."

Jake laughed. What were they talking about?

"Anyway, bonfire's tonight and the girls want Avery to come, like now. Seriously, they wont tell me why."

Embry's face pulled together. "Are they planning something?"

"I dunno. Nessie threatened to choke you though if you dont have her here within the next half hour, and I would comply. One things for sure, they're planning something. Nessie and Claire have been sifting through piles of makeup and for the last hour."

Embry rolled his eyes. Then sighed. "Okay, we'll be there in a few."

"Dont bring her around here, they're meeting at her house. I'm serious Embry, somethings up. Seth accidentally knocked some lip gloss off the counter and Nessie had to hold Kim and Claire down."

Embry chuckled. "Okay, see you tonight. Bye."

"Bye, bro. And good luck."  
After he hung up, he looked up at me. I tried not to look like I was dizzy from trying to figure out what they were talking about.

"Well, tonight you are coming to one of our bonfires. We usually dont have many, but they're fun. The gilrs are waiting at your house, dont ask me why though."

"Oh, okay. That's fine I guess."

By the time I was done speaking, we were in my drive way and there were four bouncing girls under my porch.

Embry sighed. "Oh, God. They're already here. Good luck."

I could have swore that Nessie and Leah were glaring at the truck as if they heard him. I brushed that thought away. Impossible, must have been the rain playing tricks with me.

"Er, okay. Thanks alot, I guess I'll see you tonight?"

He nodded. "I hope so."

I shut the door and walked to the door numble through the rain, hoping the icy coldness would help clear my spinning head.

Now, what was the deal with the huge backpack slung around Kims shoulder?

"Uh, hey guys. Whats up?" I asked nervously. Watching their expressions. They all had a gleeful expressions. They were clearly thinking nuaghty things.

Leah was the first to speak. "Well, as our new girl in town, you are invited to a La Push Bon fire on the ebach. Mucho fun, you have no choice but to go."

"Erm, well... Thats fine but what's with the bag?"

I could smell make up, and perfume.

Nessie smiled. "Well, we just wanted to play a little dress up. I mean, it is a pretty big deal out here, and we would like to properly help you adjust."

I was dumb founded. What the hell were they talking about?

"Well," Claire chirped. "We have exactly an hour, so chop chop. Open the door..."

I nervously fumbled for my keys, and opened it. Claire and Nessie zoomed ahead of me and started top set up camp in my room.

"Whats all this for?" I said looking at all the makeup spread on my vanity. Kim and leah were both ransacking my closet.

"Just strip down, and be quiet. We'll have fun..." Just then, nessie attacked me with the concealer.

**Come on people, send me some reviews!! Do you want Embry's POV or not? Hmmmm?? Come on, push the little button... Gimme a reason to write. **

**Oh, and I am sorry if it looks like I jump right into things and stuff but this _is Fan Fiction_. I dont really have the time or reason to write for days on end. So, forgive me if I cut to the chase and stuff. Oh! And stay tuned because some secrets will be revealed, anddddddd some Hot Spicy _Intimate _Romance. I may have to bump up the rating on this quite alot... Come on people... Hit the button...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Embry's POV!! YAAAAYYYY!!**

Emily's shriek made us all cover our ears. "Jared! Touch my pecan pie, and I will neuter you!"

Jared was paused over the table strewn with enough food to feed a school, and he was dangerously close to the pies.

"What? I wasn't going to touch it..." He mumbled.

"Mhhhmmm…" Emily eyed him before turning her back towards us and putting more food on the table.

I turned back around to help Paul and Quil put the logs on the bon fire. Jacob, Seth, and Sam were helping Emily get all the food on the table.

My mind was still in a heaping whirlwind from this morning. There was no doubt that I didn't deserve her, but here was a part of me that knew that I was her other half. As bizarre as that sounds, I still feel like she deserved more…

I sighed inwardly. I couldn't tell her, yet. Maybe.

I decided that I will see where this was going to take us, I would rather let things go on course, and not pop in on a Sunday afternoon with a few little fun facts.

No, I would see how she feels about me first. If there was anything to be felt.

I sighed aloud now.

"Embry, bro, stop with the sighing! Your becoming worse then Jacob!" Paul snapped after placing the last log into the pit. Quil just rolled his eyes.

Jared snorted. "No one, was worse than Jake."

Jake's eyes flashed and he turned around towards Jared. "Yeah, well no one has yet to beat your and Kim's feisty reco-" He stopped abruptly and stared at something behind me and Jared. Quil, Paul, Seth and Sam had a weird expression on their faces.

Jared said, "What were…" He turned around and stopped talking.

I did the same.

No one could see them out that far but _we_ could. It was all five girls, and one in tow whose memories I inhabited did her no justice. God, she was gut wrenchingly gorgeous. And it wasn't until now I understood what those four were up to.

Nessie was pulling her behind by the hand. She looked like a little kid not wanting to go to their first day of school as she lagged behind and pouted her big lips.

Her long dark brown hair was down and spilled like a water fall down her slender back. She wore a light, beachy sun dress, that was an onyx black color. It hugged her without mercy, and cut well above her knees.

Her brown eyes were darkened, her lashed were longer and her lips were a glossy peachy color.

This didn't seem like her, no doubt the girls were in on it.

She was carrying her sandals in the one hand that wasn't being pulled from her and she lightly danced across the sand as she was being towed. Her tiny feet were sandy and her toenails were a pretty light blue.

The other girls were dressed too, but none could compare. Not even Nessie.

Before she spoke Nessie craned up and gave Jake a kiss, and pulled the blushing angel out in front of her and spun her in a little circle.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?" She asked the small audience, but when Avery's face was away from her she spun her head and winked at me.

Jake laughed. "Well, if you dressed her, then of course." He kissed her on the cheek again.

Avery's red face was starting to lighten before she spoke. "You talk as if I had a choice."

Now everyone laughed.

From what I could tell, my mouth was hanging down and I didn't know how to close it. And a helpful Paul punched me in the arm, hard, and helped me regain dignity.

Emily was flitting towards the gaggle of girls.

They all sat down on the natural bench of logs. Though they all wore proper not-at-all-flashy attire for a beach get-together, Avery deserved to be sitting in a throne. Adorned with flowers and diamonds.

I spent half the night staring at her, and gratefully catching her eye as she stared into mine and losing her breath along with mine.

I just loved her so much.

Now it was dark, and the fire was still roaring and the blue and green flames licked the black sky.

But everyone was still awake, and the women were destined to caused havoc.

I saw Kim and Leah whisper something to each other, then shared a devious glance.

"Hey, you know what? I think we should go swimming. Its still really warm out, and there's plenty of light."

It looked like everyone was up for it, except for a very red angel, and sleepy Emily.

"Erm, Claire. I don't have a bathing suit…" I heard her whisper from across the fire.

Claire giggled. "Don't worry, Nessie brought an extra. Your both about the same size."

Her eyes flickered to me, then pulled away when Claire dragged her up and sent her trotting in tow towards the car.

I was underwater and looking for a very sneaky Seth who dumped sand down my shirt when the girls got back. I pulled myself out of the water and unconsciously stared.

**AVERY'S POV!**

He was just staring at me. At least everyone else was staring at their own girls, but I was no one, why _me?_

Ness looked like she just stepped out of a Sports Illustrated cover, and from the looks Jake was giving her, she wasn't leaving this place very innocently.

I looked down that the damned white bikini and sighed. I never had worried about what I looked like, I never cared.

And now I did. And didn't have the faintest idea, until I stepped off the sand and into the dark warm water where the gorgeous man was waist deep, and directly in front of me.

His black hair was wet, and his dark wet body was glistening against the fire behind us. The muscles on his body were incredibly impressive, the assumptions of his strength I had before were miserably wrong. I lifted my head way up, and stared back into his dark warm eyes. They were depthless.

The boy could model.

"Hey, Ave, you know how to play Chicken right?" Leah's face glowed in the moonlight.

I thought back to when I used to play with the Pack back home before everyone stopped phasing. I remembered how I used to play on Eziel's shoulders against Remora and Luther, we always won. I smiled inwardly.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why?"

"Were gunna play. But first Seth and I are going against Quil and Claire."

The four flounced off into the dark and deeper water, and the others backed off a little to watch. I just sat down in the warm black water away from the audience, letting the waves flow through me, and that's when he sat by me. I was instantly aware of his close proximity.

"Pretty moon isn't it?" He soft, lustrous voice sounded in my ear. Making me shiver.

I looked up at the full white moon to give him a truthful answer.

I nodded and wrapped my thick hair into a bun, and saw him watching me from the corner of my eye. I quickly sat on my trembling hands.

I heard a squeal and saw Claire tumble into the water before Quil caught her. All four of them were laughing, and Leah toppled off of Seth's shoulders because she was laughing so hard.

I smiled.

"You having fun tonight?"

I looked up at him, he was staring at me in a way that made me think he did like me, as a friend at least.

"Yeah, I am. The girls are a ton of fun." I nodded towards the new round with Jake and Nessie, against Jared and Kim. I laughed as Kim dunked Jared's head into the water. Then he proceeded to drop into the water so Kim could get wet. Jacob was holding his stomach with laughter, and Nessie was holding on to Jacobs head so she wouldn't fall off.

"Want to go for a walk?" I looked up at him and nodded, it looked like my turn was up and my partner would probably turn out to be Embry. I shuddered.

He smiled and got up. I was instantly thankful I shaved my legs when he brushed mine with his. When he was fully up, he offered me a hand.

I stood and followed him into the black woods. Thankful I could see in the dark, our escape was quiet.

We walked in silence for a few minutes, when I realized I was basically naked. Girls I wouldn't care about, the guys from the pack I wouldn't care about… but right now I felt as if every piece of me was in spotlight, and even though he was looking at me, I was thankful it was dark. And that he was human.

"So," He asked. "Friends in Estonia?"

I smiled as I remembered the pack. Rebecca and I were close when I was human and lived my human life in America. At the time though it was in California. After four years, I wasn't growing and people were starting to wonder why I wasn't getting married or aging the slightest. It was time we moved on, and we met the rest of the pack in Europe with Charles. I missed him.

I then nodded. "Yeah, a few. Becca is my closest friend. Then there's Remora, Ethan, Emma, Azra, Andre, and of course Eziel." I laughed. "Eziel's a hoot, he always makes me laugh."

"Is Eziel a boyfriend?" His voice was stone cold, lacking no emotion.

I laughed louder now. That was funny. I wonder what Deliria, Eziel's wife, would think if she heard someone thought Eziel and had the faintest attraction for each other.

Probably laugh harder than I was.

Once I was reduced to painful gasps, I answered his question.

"Oh, god no! Eziel's just Eziel. Besides, me? Boyfriends? Hah!" I rolled my eyes continued to walk blindly through the forest with him.

"No boyfriend? Hmmm, strange. I wouldn't have thought that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I'm a lot stranger."

He laughed now. "Hardly."

"If only you knew…"

I looked up and he was smiling at me. Thankful for the dark again as I bit my lip and blushed.

"So, any girlfriends." Yeah… I _am_ stupid.

He chuckled. "Nope."

I stared at him. Impossible.

"You are a liar, and I will not accept that pitiful answer. So, tell me who she is..."

He fought his dazzling smile. "Nope. it's the truth. I guess I haven't found that someone yet."

I was glad his smile wasn't there, but worried when his voice turned breathy. I didn't know if I could hold myself back. I realized we stopped, but didn't wonder when or why we did and just clutched the tree behind me with some relief. I couldn't gaze away from his eyes now that we were in the moonlight and our faces were illuminated.

"Oh," I breathed lowly. Fighting to change the atmosphere that changed everything around me, making it look like he was leaning down, to kiss me?

I didn't have time to realize he actually was, or find the power to hold myself down. I ran out of the will and care to.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him towards me and we pressed our mouths together dangerously tight. My nerves were intensified by his warm touch, and every time his hands would trail up and down my back or brush across my face I would shiver.

I was bowed under him and practically high of his scent, it was alluring. My hands found themselves moving up and down his perfect chest and over his rippling muscles. I couldn't help the sound that came from the back of my throat when his fingers went to my hair.

When we came back up for air his mouth was grazing my jaw line and neck. It gave me time to think.

What the hell was going on?

It didn't last long, he found my mouth again and I leaned back against the tree and wrapped my legs around him for better leverage and pressed myself to his warm torso as he wrapped his warm arms around me. I hugged him tighter and felt him moan into my mouth.

I ignored the first few drops of rain, but couldn't when they turned heavy and cold and actually stung my body.

I pulled away gasping.

"We. Should. Go."

In the dark I could see his eyes were heavy, but he nodded.

We both turned around and flitted back to the beach. Everyone was gone making me wonder how long we've been in the woods.

"Follow me!" He yelled through the heavy, loud rain and took my hand.

We ran across the beach and through the parking lot towards his truck, I stayed a bit behind him. Didn't want to scare him away now.

He opened the driver's door and waited until I dove in and scooted to the passenger side and when he was his we both saw in the truck.

I tried to make a small act of gasping for air, though I felt really fine. But we did run more than quarter of a mile and I couldn't look like I had a stroll through the part. I realized he wasn't breathing very hard, or at all. The man had endurance.

He started the truck and started towards me house. When we made it to the driveway he shut off the engine and followed me inside.

I didn't even make it to the door.

I spun around on the steps of my porch when we were out of the rain and wrapped my legs around him again, nearly knocking him through my front door.

Somehow we were inside, and moving up my stairs and into my dark bedroom.

Everything was dark the rain pounded against my house so hard I was worried it was going to break my windows. And somehow through my thudding ears and foggy mind I could see the silvery flash of lightening turning my dark room silvery for a moment.

He laid me down on my bed without breaking out kiss.

I didn't know how long it was but this time he was the one pulling away.

We were both gasping, and I realized he was on top of me and I was still wearing a bathing suit, and he was still shirtless. I released my grip a little.

He stared into my eyes for a moment. And before I could stop the words, it was too late.

"I love you." I whispered.

He smiled widely, stopping my breath as I gazed up at him. Another blot of lighting sounded before he answered me and turned the room white causing his beautiful face to gleam.

"I love you, too."

This time he pressed his lips gently to mine, lovingly. And then pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Before I could protests and drag him back on the bed he flitted away and left me alone.

I was still breathing hard, but I was shaking and I knew I had to get out. I turned towards my clock, and in the dark I could see it was about ten thirty. I only needed a good hour to run. I was still shaking but I managed to take Nessie's bathing suit off so it would be destroyed, and in three quick steps made it to my window and opened it. By the time I hit the ground I was in full stride. I felt all my muscles working and pulling together as I made my way to the woods. I was running, it had been a couple weeks since I've run and it felt great. I leaped over a small creek but not before I saw my reflection as lightening struck. My Inky fur was wet but still reflected the lightening so brilliantly you could still see the small spots meant to be like a cheetahs, but not enough to pull through the darkness of my fur. My eyes were dark and alive. My body long, muscular and lithe. I was roughly about the size of a bear, and my paws were huge.

I missed the days when we would hunt the werewolves. They only came out a night though, I still remembered what the vampires called them, Children of the Moon.

I shuddered at the thought of their ghoulish sent, and mutant shape of their bodies. Half human, half beast. _Wolf,_ was nothing in their features. Only big, ugly, stinking, hairy monsters. They had fingernails the size of chop sticks that burned when the cut you. They were the size of large men, but strong as a vampire. But we were stronger than vampires when we phased, but when we were human our bodies were basically the same. Just a bit more durable, and sharp. I turned around and headed home, I _did_ have school tomorrow, when I got inside I was shaking from being naked and cold. I was out for three hours, not one like I had hoped. I made my way to the shower with was sure to warm me up, and before I stepped in, I heard a howling from many wolves.

**PEOPLE! I want REVIEWS! OR THE _WONDERFUL_ KISSING WILL END! **

**My traffic is exploding through the roof, and I'm getting hundred of story alerts and stuff, and look at my reviews... Tsk tsk. For the greatness I offer, look how you repay me. I am hurt :**

**I'm bluffing about the kissing. More to come! And maybe, _more _"romance"... Muahahaha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pay very, very, close attention. **

I had to struggle to keep my head clear, I knew I wasn't strong enough to break the steering wheel in my human form, but it wouldn't feel nice later if my fingers were sore.

When I arrived it was lightly drizzling and everyone stared at my car. I sighed and tried not to glare at people as I parked.

Nessie was leaned up against a shiny silver Volvo with Jake at her side. She looked worried and I could hear Jake trying to find out what was wrong.

"Ness, what is it? You can tell me."

Their voices were low, again, I doubt anyone next to them could even hear. They practically mouthed the words.

She tried to smile. "I'm fine, Jake. Really..."

"Ness, Honey, you looked really worried." His voice sounded tortured.

"No, i'm fine. Listen, Alice says its clearing up today and we can go down to the cliffs, water will be warm."

"I don't know... You don't look up for it."

She made a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Come on, I'm up for it. Unless your afraid I'll beat you again..."

She stopped talking when I came in view. She looked me up and down somberly, like she expected me to leap at her or something.

"Hey, ness." I started.

She stared at me, and Jake kept his expression on hers as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hey," She whispered.

"Are you feeling okay?" I stepped closer towards her, and she paled visibly.

Jake's hand fluttered to her face, checking for a fever or something.

"Hey, Avery!" I looked over and Claire was bounding to me trailing Quil along like an eager puppy. Jared and Kim weren't far behind as they walked with Seth.

"Hey guys," I couldn't help but let my eyes flare frantically for Embry. My breath caught as I found him walking away from his truck. His hands where shoved into his pockets and he smiled at me widely. I blushed and turned my gaze to my shoes.

Claire came up and bumped me with her tiny hip. "Hey there, did you like the beach last night?"

I stammered. "Erm, uh yeah... Fun."

She smiled and left it at that, so did the rest of them. I'm sure our absence didnt go unnoticed, but I didnt know what was worse; Pretending they knew, or not.

Seth gave me a _very_ knowing wink and grin as Embry strolled to my side.

It was raining heavily as we passed the circle of people my car earned, and on our way to the school.

"Im buy a new car as soon as possible... I'm soooo not bringing _that_ back here." I muttered angrily at the hot pink blur in the cafeteria window.

Embry laughed as me and took my hand from under the table, bringing me back into my euphoria. I didnt want to be away from him in my next period. I sighed.

"Hey, Jared?"

Jared unwilling took his eyes away from a flushed Kim and looked at Embry. "You still selling Bella's old Chevy?"

He nodded. "Jake fixed it up last year, still wont go over 55 though."

Embry smiled and didnt catch the vacant gaze Nessie's was giving him and I.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah." He turned his gaze to me. "Nessie's erm, uh... _sister _had and old red Chevy before she got married. Its a 1955. Awesome, used to belong to Jakes dad. Bella's husband practically had to hold her down when the engine blew. But its good as new now."

I remembered that time era, 1955. That was the year I came back to America and ran into the huge vampire coven in Denali before I came to revisit La Push as I did quite often.

I took a glance towards a pale Nessie, I noticed she looked amazingly like one of the Vampires.

Edward, was his name. I knew I saw that hair color _somewhere_. But, that didnt mean anything. He was a vampire. But that hair... Maybe distant live relatives or something.

"You'd sell it to me Jared?" I asked.

He nodded. "But, it wont go over fifty five still."

I shook my head. "Thats okay, can I get it today!"

Embry laughed. "You mind us coming after school?"

When he said 'us', I felt my heart waver.

He nodded and I couldnt help but bounce a bit in my seat.

Nessie still wouldn't look me in the eye, not even in class. When I tried to talk to her she'd give me one worded kind answers.

"What's wrong?" Embry whispered tenderly into my ear.

I shook my head. "Nothing. Just thinking."

"You miss your friends?" He asked softly.

I looked up into his depthless eyes that were burning holes into me. I swallowed and just shrugged. He wrapped his arms around me a kissed my temple lightly. I shuddered as his breath washed over me and laid my head into the crook of his neck.

We left my car at my house. I eagerly grabbed my checkbook and hopped into his Truck after I changed into shorts. It got really hot and bright after school ended.

My thigh brushed his on accident, but that's all it took. He pulled my mouth towards his and we just lost time all over again, and he was the one pulling away again.

He tired not to smile at my angry expression as he held me back lightly, but not enough to let me through his iron grasp.

"We should get going."

I nodded blankly and we drove down the highway hand in hand.

It was perfect. It was faded red, and under an old shed. I squealed and pulled Embry behind me as I sat in the cab. He was in the passenger's seat and laughing at my expression. I saw my wide eyes in the rearview mirror, where I also saw the tiny price. 850?

Jared was at the window as I started to pull out my check book.

"No it's okay Avery, just take it. Really."

I ignored him as I frantically scrawled on the check, and putting in a better figure. He was still protesting when I stuffed the check down his shirt when he wouldn't take it from me.

His eyes went wide as I pulled the keys out of his hands, not taking his eyes off the check.

"Avery! Are you_ nuts_?_ Four thousand?_" He was shrieking like a girl, quite frankly.

"Oh, shut up Jared. Buy Kim something nice for me."

He was still opened mouth and before he could thrust the check back to me I let the Engine flare to life in a roar.

"Thanks Jared! I'll bring Embry back in a bit, were going for a ride." I stuck my head back in the window and drove down the road and turning onto streets randomly. I noticed we were getting closer to the coast.

The windows were down and my hair was flying everywhere around me. My bare legs warming to to sunlight, and the creamy tan color was shimmering.

My face hurt from the smile plastered to it.

I turned to discover Embry was staring at me, he had a coy smile on his face turning my insides to mush.

"What?" I asked self consciously. Trying to hide my red face with my wild hair.

His smile widened. "Nothing."

"Why are you staring at me?" I mumbled.

"I'm wondering why you are the most wonderful and perfect person in the whole wide world, and why you kiss me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not that great."

"Yes you are." He said with certainly. Like were were arguing if the world was really round.

I sighed. "I should be asking why you kissed me."

His eyes narrowed. "You act like I'm special."

I strange noise came out of my throat. Half snort, and half disbelief. "You are." I whispered.

It was dark now, and I pulled up onto a small beach just off the road. We both got out and made our way a bit towards a high cliff that allowed the beach and waves to tumble under it.

I looked out at the horizon and saw that a far away on la cliff to the left of us had a small Bonfire, and from this distance I could see Nessie and Jake. They were both staring at the fire holding each other. They were too far away to greet.

I pointed at I saw down on a large rock. "Look." I whispered.

He smiled. "Yeah, they were cliff diving."

"Cliff diving?" I could imagine Jake flinging himself off the enormous cliff and dive into that dark water, but not Nessie.

He nodded and wrapped me into his arms. "We do that sometimes. Lots of fun."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

I diverted my eyes from the couple, not just because it was a moment no one should have been looking at. Even if it was just them holding each other, it was devastatingly intimate. I knew that if I didnt have Embry right now, I would have felt that hollow ache of loneliness I've always felt. Another reason why I looked away was because of how Nessie was acting today.

Was it because of me and Embry?

Was she mad that I left the beach yesterday? Yesterday at my house she was stuffing me full of info about him, more than I probably should have known. And telling me how great he is, and stuff. I sighed inwardly.

What if I became alone again? What if I have to live my whole life alone, for the billions and millions of years to come?

It didnt feel like it right now, right now_ felt right_. Like... he was what held me here. Not gravity. His big warm arms held me together, right now I was sure of that.

I sighed, I wasnt going to worry about this. I would just try to enjoy this as much as I could.

But still, why was Nessie so distant? Was it because of the Car? My house? Did every one think I was some stuck up rich girl here to ruin everything and show off for my own good? Would jared think I gave him that money because I wanted to show off in front of Embry or something?

I couldn't hold on mu worry. "You dont think everyone will think I'm a stuck up, do you? I didnt give him the money because I wanted to show off or something. I just really loved that truck and I wanted him to get something for it..." He put his soft fingers to my lips, stopping me from talking.

"Shhh. No, no one thinks your stuck up."

"I'm really not! I actually hate money, my uncle bought me that car for Christmas. And the house me bought me was a going away present. I didnt even want it!"

Again, he silenced me.

"They all love you. Dont worry."

"How do you know? Can you read their minds." I mumbled to myself angrily.

He laughed. "Something like that."

I sighed. "I always ruin everything."

"No you dont. You didnt do anything wrong. Where's all this coming from?"

I looked up at his worried expression. "I dont know. I'm worried. Everything feels too perfect."

He played with my hair. "I know how you feel."

"Sure."

He chuckled. We were silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"You know I love you, right?" He murmured softly.

"Well, I know I love you."

"Well, I do."

I smiled. "I think I love you more."

He laughed softly. "Impossible."

"Whatever."

He laughed harder again, but ended our 'I Love you more' war and played with my hair.

We sat gazing at the moon again. Everything felt right. I loved the way he fit perfectly to my back, and the feeling of his breathing. His feverishly warm breath on my neck. I loved him. I really, really loved him.

My body went stiff.

I could smell him. He was close by. My nostrils flared. I stiffened the the growl building in my chest as I heard him walking through the woods.

Embry.

I stood straight up inhumanly, and my breathing went wild. My heart was pounding through my chest.

"Ave, whats-"

"Shhhhhh!" I put my trembling finger on his full lips that were slightly parted. I avoided his gaze.

I crouched in a hunting position and put my nose in the air and closed my eyes.

It was the the left of us, near Jake and Nessie's Bonfire. My eyes flashed open.

I ran.

He was nearing, he could smell them. The both of them were getting up as Jake tried to calm Nessie down who was up and frantically trying to drag Jake away from the woods. He face was confused but her's was bone pale and she was telling him that they needed to leave.

Did she know?

I heard Embry calling me but I ignored him. I pushed myself further as I heard it _running_ towards them now. I was running at a speed no one should have seen me ever do, but oddly embry was gaining up quickly.

I couldnt phase with him so close...

I leaped and I was in full stride when I rammed into him as he emerged from the trees. I knocked him far enough that he crashed into the boulders ten meters away sending dust and gravel everywhere.

He sat up into a hunting crouch. His mutant body was ripping with hard muscles, and his claws were extremely long. The coarse hair on his naked body was a muddy brown, and shined sickly. _Adnan_.

"Avery," It hissed.

A menacing growl escaped my chest louder than I've ever allowed. It even hurt my ears.

"Nice to see you, too." He whispered smiling.

I curled my lip.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" He growled, "You all stop hunting after you killed my sister?"

He lunged.

Two shapes intercepted my attack, I had to sidestep their movement. I turned to see what they were. Bears? I couldn't be sure.

I hurled myself at Adnan when I had a clear view. He was thrown back into the boulders again by one of the huge Animals. Adnan made a hissing sound as he got up and cursed.

My eyes flashed towards the Creatures who were walking slowly in pursuit of Adnan and I who were circling each other. They're eyes focused solely on him.

He put his head in the air and howled. I cringed at his call. He was calling more of the others and it sounded worse than nails on a chalk board.

I bit into his throat, cutting him off mid cry. He dropped to his knees, his blood burned my mouth and my paws that were soaked in the crimson colored blood. It tasted like bitter acid. I'd rather drink bleach.

I smelled more.

They were coming. Three of them. In different directions.

I wheeled behind me and saw both Giant wolves staring at me and a bewildered Nessie. Her small mouth was gaping open, not at the wolves she was clinging to, But at me.

That's when Orland lunged at her, he only scratched her with one of his nails, but it was his middle one, the most poisonous. It was teeming with the silver liquid. I leaped over her between the wolves and bit into his neck. When his heart stopped beating I turned around and saw the wolves were huddled over Nessie, the biggest was making panicked cries of extreme pain.

I phased back.

I ran to her and pushed a russet covered creature out of my way, there was no time to wonder what the hell was going on.

I had three minutes until the others came.

The other brown wolf stared at my naked body in disbelief. It's large mouth was open, and eyes wide in fear.

I snarled inhumanly at the bigger wolf that stood over her. It backed away slightly, but still stayed near.

"Nessie!" I yelled into her ear, trying to wake her up, I shook her by the shoulder and called her name. As I pulled her into my lap, I examined the long gash on her arm. The poison was in her heart now, I could hear it struggle to continue thudding.

"No." I said in a chocked whisper.

I heard a cry of pain. And when I looked up Jake was kneeled over her. He was completely naked, too.

We both shared a quick glance into each other's eyes.

I spun around and I saw a scrap of my torn sweater. I wrapped it around her arm before more of the poison would seep in.

"Jake, I need salt water."

He looked at me painfully.

"NOW!" I screamed and shoved a scrap of cloth at him to soak. He was gone.

I stared up at he large wolf that stood over me. "Please don't eat me," I whispered to myself as I worked over her lifeless body.

I brought my mouth to her arm, and sucked out at much of the poison that I could.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with her?" Jake was standing over me, his voice was shrill. He thrust the wet rag into my hand.

"Poison." I spat out the rest of the silver ink.

I put the rag on her arm, and she woke up screaming.

"IT BURNS!" Her voice was contorted in pain.

Jake let out a whimper and held her to him as I pressed the rag to her arm, the salt would close the wound.

I smelled them. The twins Emelia and Gesgant. It was Emelia who called me first.

"Avery," Her voice was even. It was impossible to think that a voice that human could come from that monster.

I turned. My lip was curled in disgust. I fully stood and shielded Jake and Nessie's limp body. Jake let out a slow growl.

No matter how many times I saw them it always surprised me how human they were. Other than having masses of coarse hair and long glistening nails, they sounded like humans, and walked like humans.

The mutants eyes turned to the giant Wolf that was walking towards me, his lip was turned up and let out a stream of snarls.

"What is _that?_" Gesgant hissed.

I ignored his question. I honestly, for the life of me, couldn't guess if I wanted to. My head was clear up to a point, but my instincts were running my body right now. Not my logic.

I snarled loudly. It was wild and cat like, the wolf and mutants in front of me shuddered.

"Why are you here!" My body was trembling with rage. I struggled to calm myself.

Emelia turned her beady eyes to me then to the two dead werewolves. She kept her eyes on Adnan. Her breathing was shallow.

"We want to talk to you." He said. He was always the democratic one I remembered. I never had to get violent with him. Never go the chance. But, maybe I would. I held a smile.

I looked around. It was only me, and this wolf. But I couldn't do anything with Nessie so ill. There was two of them, and one of them were even stronger than the large wolves. I couldn't fight two at a time with and Jake so close. And I didnt know where Embry went.

He closed his eyes and in one large blur he was back to human. I never could understand how good looking he could be.

His voice was crystal clear and leering. I remembered the last time I saw him in human form. It was daylight and we were in the middle of a plaza in Italy. He wanted to talk to me. He always had this delusional thought that we would be together. I remember being so mad that I couldn't kill him in front of all those people. For years he snuck up to me when I couldn't kill him... But tonight could be different. I held a smile.

"Time has done nothing to you, Avery." The human Gesgant was eyeing my body appreciatively. His blonde hair was yellow in the moon light, his smile pearl white.

"Stick to your own species." I spat at him. He chuckled, turning my skin cold.

"Always feisty. That's what I've always loved about you..." His eyes went hazy as he gazed into my face.

My face was stone cold.

"If your done hitting on me you disgusting vile creature, lets get on with this meeting. My friend is sick" My voice was icy. My eyes flickered to nessie who was out cold again. Jake's eyes were glued on us and he still held her to him him like a baby.

My lip curled, and I could restrain the violent snarl .

"Oh, don't be like that Avery," He crooned. "I don't understand why we cant be diplomatic."

"Stop killing people."

He shook his head. "You know that's not the way if my sister and I."

"Doesn't matter. You protect _them_."

"We only protect ourselves."

"Then why are you here! Why did _they_ come."

Emelia was visibly fuming. Killing her will be tons of fun.

"The truth?"

I snarled.

He chuckled, and stepped closer. His muscular body paled in the moonlight.

"I came to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

He and his still phased sister and him exchanged a long glance. He nodded. I hated the mind reading.

"If you don't mind, my sister would like to take a walk. She's a bit saddened."

I shrugged. I couldn't care less where that she-mongrel went.

She loped off into the woods.

Ignoring the Giant wolf and jake, he sighed and ran his fingers down my face. I was too afraid to attack him in my human form, I couldnt phase and kill him fast enough. He was stronger than me in our human forms, and I didnt know if he'd attack Nessie.

I turned my head to the side where I met the Huge wolf's gaze. It was full of pain, shamefully I diverted my eyes.

I let him run his warm fingers down my neck, down the middle of my chest between my breasts, and down my stomach. I stopped him at my hip and raised and eyebrow.

He smiled ruefully.

"Well, as I was saying." He leaned in close and washed his breath over me. It only smelled good when they were in human form. I shuddered and he smiled.

"Remember when your pack took down the werewolves in Russia three hundred years ago."

I nodded.

"Well, some more are coming for revenge. They found where you are. More are coming if these two didn't do the job."

My mouth slightly gaped. "What do you mean more? There arnt any more?"

"Yes, there are,

"There havent been any around in the last couple hundred years! The last werewolf I saw was you, and that was a hundred years ago!"

He shook his head. "Your wrong, they've been hiding."

"What do you mean hiding? Then why arnt there more dead people? And more werewolves?"

"They've been living off animals. Like my sister and I."

"Why?"

"They wanted to wait until you and your pack have died down, which has happened considerably."

I swallowed. "Why are you here?"

"I've always liked you,"

"Why?" I was exasperated.

He shrugged.

I changed the subject. "When are they coming? And how many?"

His pretty face grimaced. I looked up at him when he didn't answer me for a long moment. I felt deathly dizzy as I heard nessies changing heartbeat. Jake whimpered.

"HOW MANY!"

He closed his eyes. "Six, last time Emelia counted."

The wind was knocked out of me.

He opened his eyes. They widened as the wolf behind me caught me before I fell over the edge of the cliff.

"But…" I gasped, trying to regain my balance. "My pack... By myself... Becca..."

He held his hands towards me to catch my fall again but it was Embry's whose arms I fell into.

The wolves were gone, and I slowly put everything together now that my body was drifting from me.

Jake and Embry were Shape shifters. Not werewolves, that's for certain.

More werewolves were coming, and I was by myself.

Nessie's was Dying.

Embry saw me phase. That's when everything went black.

**Now, ladies... Is it so much for you to compensate me with a review? Come on... You know you want to...**

**On a serious note, I am sorry if I dont include alot of fluff. As I said before, I cut to the chase since this is Fan Fic. And dont you all love Gesgant? I'll give you a little secret, he's not really bad. He's been chasing Avery for centires and is absolutly in love with her. Dont worry, She dosent return the affection. And stay clued in because he's going to get deliciously funner. Oh, and if you wondering why Emelia has her panties in a bunch, its because Adnan has been her long time obsessions but he never liked her. Oh, and Nessie found out Avery was a Werecat, she didnt tell anyone though.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, I this chapter was a bit blah for me, I personally don't like it. But since I'm not writing to win the Nobel Prize, I just winged it.**

**So, here you go. Next chapter things will start to fall in place. This is just Embry's POV while she was passed out. I am really sorry about the suck-ness, but i'm not even working from an outline. I'm just making it up as I go. So dont take this all to heart.  
**

** But dont worry, i'll drag it out as long as I can once I see how things work out. I dont even know what's happening in the end! **

**EMBRY'S POV**

She swayed towards the ledge of the cliff, and in one tremor I caught her before she could fall.

"Avery!" I yelled in her face, trying to wake her up.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" I asked panicking, I shook her gently in my arms.

The man walked towards me. I remembered how he touched her, how her face pained…

I let a warning growl sound through my teeth.

He held his hands up. "Its, okay. I promise."

This time my snarl was louder.

Then a woman emerged from the forest, she handed the man a black bag and a pair of pants and gave Jake and I a pair of shorts that we ignored.

The woman walked towards me and put he ear into the direction of Avery. She was listening for something.

She took a step towards me. I growled.

"I have to look at her, hold still. Gesgant, take a look at the other girl."

she leaned over the silent angel in my arms, as I laid her down gently next to Nessie. Her long white fingers pressed against her bare neck. I held the bile that rose in my throat..

After she looked her over he said. "She'll be okay. She just fainted, its _that_ one I'm worried about."

Her eyes flickered to Nessie worriedly, she then started to dig through her bag frantically. "I have medicine that will counter-react with the venom."

"WHAT VENOM!" Jake roared, he was shaking so hard Nessie was quivering under him.

I swaddled Avery with one arm and held the other against his chest and gave him a very pointed look, even though I felt like screaming with him.

The man shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm a doctor. There is not enough to change her into one of us. Just… kill her."

Jake let out a strangle cry. "Get up Embry, we have to take her to Carlisle." He shoved a pair of short at me.

"Who's Carlisle?"

"Her Grandfather. He's a doctor."The man stared confusion. "A human doctor? A human cant do anything…"

Jacob shook his head standing. "He's a Vampire."

With that, Jake and I stood and fled into the forests faster than we've ever run before. The two behind us were following. It was dark and the forest rushed passed. The whole time I was running thoughts churned in my mind relentlessly.

I looked down into her tiny face. It was completely peaceful, like an angel.

What was she? What did that man mean by more were coming for her? What was coming for her?

What's happening?

That when I heard Bella's snarls. It was tortured and viscous at the same time. And I could hear the faint shimmering of the whole family running.

"What happened! Where's my daughter!" It was Edward who met us first in the middle of the forest.

Jake kneeled down and let Carlisle look at her.

With that the whole clan of vampires stopped for a brief second to take in the whole situation.

It was Rosalie who's eyes flickered on the two humans behind us first, I looked behind me and saw that they were now clothed and the man was pulling something out of a bag.

Rosalie let out a snarl and crouched over Nessie and Avery. Edward put his hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay rose, he's helping.."

He started pulling out a vile and needle frantically and moving towards Nessie.

"What is that?" Carlisle asked, watching him move hastily.

"It will stop the venom from killing her, she'll be okay. But before I inject her, _what _is she_?_"

The needle was in the vile, but he stopped and looked up at all the vampires.

"She's our daughter. She's half human, half vampire." Edward spoke. He held a very frantic looking Bella who had her eyes and hands glued on Nessie.

The man just shook his head and sighed through his teeth. "Emelia, I'm going to need another bottle."

He stuck the needle into her abdomen.

Her eyes fluttered awake. "Jake…"

She moaned and buried her head into Bella's hair.

"Its hurts, mom."

"I know, I know, Just hold on… Stay awake." Bella's eyes carefully assessed the two people in front of her, extremely anxious.

The man put the last vile of medicine into her and then turned to Avery to check her pulse again. "She's okay. But they both need to get inside. It could be dangerous out here, some of you should stay and watch the area until we find out what's happening."

Carlisle stopped. "What are we looking for?"

"Werewolves."After a careful thought, Carlisle nodded. "Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Please?"

The three nodded and flitted into the forest.

I was the one to burst through the door first, I laid her down on the couch and moved aside so Carlisle could look at her. Rosalie placed a blanket on her body then Esme followed Jake to Nessie's room.

After a moment he agreed. "She's okay. She's coming around. You should talk to her, I'm sure she can hear you."

Bella nodded knowingly, she put a white hand on my shoulder.

I put my lips to her ear. "Ave, honey, wake up… wake up…"

Her eyes opened slowly.

"Nessie…" She murmured and sat up. She held the blanket to herself and looked around the room.

Carlisle spoke to her. "She's okay. She's upstairs resting."

Relief flooded her face.

She peered into Carlisle's face again. "Carlisle?"

Jake and I shared a confused glance.

He smiled warily. "Hello, Avery."

Her wide eyes looked around the room. "Edward? Rosalie? What are you guys doing here?"

It was Carlisle who spoke. "We took you advice and came down here. We instantly fell in love with it, just as you said. We live here now."

Her expression was confused until she looked around the room and her gaze met the two humans who stood behind the couch.

She snarled.

The man made a wide smile. "She doesn't fancy us too much, if your wondering."

Her face made it to mine now, her face paled.

"Embry," She half whispered, half murmured. She straight into my eyes. They were full of apology and confusion, then looked faint again.

"Shhhh… Its okay." I tried to reassure her but her eyes rolled into the back of her head and I caught her before she could fall.

I looked up. "What's wrong with her now!" I pressed my fingers to her throat, her heart was beating fine.

My head was spinning, I was near passing out myself.

It was the man who spoke again. "She's in shock right now Embry. When her kind isn't phased their bodies are very human and just as fragile. Her mind is just trying to protect itself."

I groaned and wiped a lock of hair from her small face that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"Who are you?" Asked Edward.

The man let his cool blue eyes settle on Edward. "I'm Gesgant, and this is my twin sister Emelia."

"What are you two?" Asked Rosalie who looked them both over, especially the other blonde.

The woman had the same color hair and cool blue eyes as the other man. They were both tall and lean, but neither had an offensive scent. It kind of smelled good. They both looked related

"Werewolves." He said plainly.

He nodded. "I thought so, but I couldn't tell because of your dietary habits. your kind usually have a distinct scent when they feed off of humans."

The blonde man nodded once.

"What's happening?" Asked Jake who was now walking down the stairs with awake Nessie in tow.

The man sighed, he spoke to the whole room. Everyone wore anxious eyes.

"I came to warn her. She was attacked by two other werewolves, she killed them but one got away from her and scratched Nessie. But she saved her."

"Why did they attack her?" Asked Carlisle.

"A long time ago her pack took down a huge clan of werewolves they tracked in Russia. Other werewolves wanted revenge but knew that even with all of them banned together they couldn't take down a pack as big as hers. So they kept in hiding until they could get the pack to settle down, especially Avery. She's delayed them for more than a couple decades."

"Why? Why were they waiting for her?"

He wore a coy smile, and spoke as he stared out of the black glass out the window.

Why? Why were they waiting for her?"

"As tiny as she is, she's the _most _fierce and deadly of any. _No_ werewolf would ever come across her on purpose. Tonight was a suicide mission for the two that came, they knew the chances were slim but they wanted to try anyway. They were desperate. But, more are coming. They know killing her is also a slim chance, so they are going to involve the rest of the pack, who have stop phasing . She knows they'll come and ruin everything for themselves by phasing back. It could possible kill them, but they all would do that."

All the Vampires exchanged a glance. I was shaking now.

"What can she do, we will help her." Murmured Carlisle. The rest of them made small nods.

"My sister just informed me that they already contacted the pack. They're coming."

No one other than me noticed that Avery had just woken up.

"NO!" she screamed and pushed herself through the small crowd and to the phone.

She started to dial frantically. We could all hear the conversation from both ends.

She held the blanket to her with one hand and the other disappeared with the phone under her hair.

A girl answered the phone, a teenager from the sound of it.

"Hello? Iza, Where's your Father?"

"Hello? Avery? Oh, my Dad left last night."

All the blood drained from her face. "Do he saw where he was going?"

"Oh, um. No."

She let out breath. "Hon, put your mom on."

"MUM! Aunt Avery's one the phone!"

"Avery?" The woman's voice was also British. Her voice was layered with long worry. She strained to talk.

"Deliria, where did Eziel and the rest? Are they coming?"

The woman paused, "Yes, I believe so."

"Why did you let him leave Deliria! Why do they do this to me..." Her voice fell and broke. She didn't finish, just stared at the black glass windows.

"Ave, what's happening. All I know is that he got a call, and told me he and the rest were coming to see you... something important was happening..."

She groaned. "Werewolves are coming, they want to fight again. They're mad about the raid we did in Russia awhile ago, and now they want to get back at us. They know I'm the only one left. If they don't kill me, they at least want to hurt me by seeing the rest die phasing again."

"Don't they know that they cant!"

She sighed, her voice was twisted in pain. "Yes, but you know how they are Deliria, they wont stop."

"But, your the leader... cant you stop them..."

"I'll try. I'm really afraid that if I'm hurt or something they wont listen."

The woman sighed in defeat. "What do I do?"

"Nothing. Just wait by the phone, I'll call you when they get here. And when I call talk to Eziel, he'll listen to you. Do anything Deliria, put the kids on the phone of you have to."

The woman's voice was a whisper. "Please, take care of him."Avery shut her eyes tight. "I promise, nothing will happen."

With that she shut off the phone. We were all silent. She stared out the dark window being pounded on my the rain.

After a long moment I walked towards her slowly. She looked up at me when I kneeled in front of her.

"What can we do?" I asked. I looked straight into her eyes.

She shook her head. "No, nothing. You're not involved. I wouldn't blame you if you just walked away from me now anyway." She looked down and avoid my eyes.

"Why would I do that?" My voice was a bit harsher then I meant. But, was she crazy? doesn't she see how much I love her? I fought to control myself as I stared into her eyes.

"Didn't you, see… at the…" She was staring hard at my face, evaluating my expression.

I nodded. "Yes, but it doesn't matter." My voice was a low whisper.

"Why doesn't it matter?" She asked looking at me.

"I imprinted on you, but more than that… I love you."

Her face was blank for a moment. Her eyes shifted around the now empty room. Everyone left us.

"That's real?"

"Yes,"

"So, you… you…really?"

I nodded.

Her face almost molded into a smile. "You don't care that I'm a cat?"

I smiled. "As long as you don't care that I'm a dog."

She really smiled now and pressed her lips to mine.

**Yes... I know you guys were rooting for them to have a go at it for being mythical creatures, but I say _Nay_.**

**I didnt put in any drama about the phasing thing between them. But they love each other so much that it doesnt really matter anyway! Think about Edward and Bella! She didnt go all nuts when she found out he was a Vampire (Opposite, really...) So, neither did Embry damn it! Oh, and i'm going to add a period of calm so Nessie and Avery can get a chance to explain things to each other. See, what happened was Avery know's all the Vamps from a long time ago. And when Nessie 'Showed' them Avery, they all knew about her so they told her. She kept it from jake and everything because she was afraid for embry. She didnt want to ruin everything for them, and try and find a way to make it work out for the two of them herself. Get it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, the end is going to get freaking exciting!**

He took my hand and helped me off the recliner I collapsed into. I realized I was wearing nothing but a blanket. I instantly blushed and covered the large amount of my thigh I was flashing.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

He looked at me and smiled crookedly, "Its okay."

He wound his fingers around mine, and led me upstairs.

"Where did they all go?"

"Emmet, Jasper are in the forests right now. I'm not exactly sure where the Werewolves went, but I'm sure it was with Carlisle and Edward. And I think Rosalie, Nessie, Esme, and Bella are upstairs. Thats where they usually disappear to, maybe they could give you something to wear."

"Who is Bella?" I asked as we walked slowly. Not recognizing the name.

"Well, she's Edwards wife. About ten years ago she moved here when she was seventeen and edward and her met in school... They fell in love." He laughed once. "After a long time of fighting, other vapires trying to kill Bella, and a marriage proposal Edward reluctantly to change her into a vampire. He didnt want to, he vehemtly fought and argued with everyone, especially bella. But before that, he left her thinking he was too dangerous for her and they both completely went insane, pretty literally... And after bella jumped off a cliff, for fun, alice thought she killed herself. When edward found out he went to the Volturi and tried to get them to kill him. He didnt want to be alive anymore, he thought she died and he couldn't stand living. But she came to save him, but the volturi found out about her and made Edward promise to change her. I'm sure it was hard, but he agreed. When they went on their honeymoon, bella was human. She found out she was pregnant and Edward rushed her back to get rid of the baby, but she didn't want to. It almost killed her, but the women supported bella and wouldn't let Carlisle touch her. When she had to have the baby after it almost died and killed her, bella was dying. And as Edward promised, he changed her. Jake said that after he thought she was completely dead. He went downstairs plotting to kill all of the vampires when he saw Rosalie holding the little girl, and he imprinted."

I didnt say anything until the gasp escaped my lips. "What? What about nessie?"

He smiled. "Nessie is Edward and Bella's daughter. She was named after Esme and bella's mother Renee. Renesmee, get it?"

I nodded but I could feel how wide my eyes were.

He smiled. "She also has a power, she can show people things."

I didnt even notice until we made it to a door that was slightly ajar. I could see Bella, Rosalie, and Esme on a big gold bed. Nessie was curled up into her beautiful mother's lap. Bella looked to be only a year or two older than Ness, it was hard to imagine that they were Mother and Daughter.

They saw us there and everyone gave me a warm smile.

Nessie stood gracefully and flitted to my side, and pulled me in. Embry stayed at the door after she took the hand I was holding his with.

She called over her shoulder to him. "Go, find the rest of the boys in the garage. We'll be down in a few. Oh, and thanks for catching Ave up."

He laughed. "Kay."

"Avery, since you already know my Grandma and Aunt, I want you to meet my mom."

I smiled and held out my hand. "Avery."

She smiled warmly. "Bella. Ness's told us alot about you. Well, showed us actually."She laughed once.

Then I understood. "Oh!" I turned to Nessie. "You knew?"

She nodded. "I showed you to my uncle Emmett and he told me that he knew you, and my grandpa told me about everything. I hope you didnt think I was mad or anything at you. I was just shocked, and since Embry imprinted on you I didnt know how to get you both to know. Or, stay together. I just...didnt know what to do. Im so sorry, Avery."

Her big brown eyes started to water.

"Oh, Nessie, Stop! Dont cry, its okay. I completely understand. And it doesn't matter between us, its okay."

I wiped away a tear that got away from her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled. "Thanks, and i'm glad I dont have to lie to jake anymore. The man know's me better than my dad. And my dad can read my mind."

I laughed with her. "So," She clapped her hands together. "Lets get you dressed before you meet the rest of the pack."

"Rest of the pack?"

She nodded. "There are about twenty wolves now. Jared, Paul, Seth, Sam, and Leah are all wolves. So are more people from the reservation."

"Oh, I knew I could smell it."

Her nose wrinkled. "Do you think it smells bad?"

"No, I like it. Its woodsy."

She nodded. "I like it to, my mom say's it smelled better when she was human. But now, well, not so much."

She dragged me to another room that was full of clothes, triple the size of mine. "Wow... Nice closet."

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Alice. She wont let me out of the house if I wear an outfit more than once. She say's im a carbon copy of my mother." She giggled and I got dressed. I wore jeans and when I went to put on a white teeshirt when Alice danced in. "Oh, I dont think so missy." She pulled out a blue top and shook her head.

"I dont know what it is, but boys love the color blue on girls." She said sighing, and pulling my shirt out of my hand and replacing it with the blue one.

"You haven't changed much, have ya Al," I joked.

"Nope." She smiled and kissed me hello on the cheek.

When got downstairs everyone was seated on the white couches. Gesgant flashed me a wide, white grin. My lip curled and Rosalie put her hand around my elbow as we walked down the stairs.

I walked right out in front of embry who put his hand on the small of my back, putting myself between him and the twins. I let out a warning growl when his eyes flicked over to Embry.

Emmett laughed. "What's with her? I thought you guys were helping her."

Gesgant smiled and turned to him. "I am. She just doesnt appreciate my company,"

"When does stalking me for three centuries come off as 'company'?" I hissed. Emmett laughed.

"Oh, Ave, a few friendly visit's dont constitute as 'stalking'"

I snarled.

Emmett laughed harder. "Careful man, I've seen her take out four of you at once."

Gesgant smiled. "I've seen her destroy two vampires, at once. They tried to kill her niece, so it was purely defense."

Embry stiffened behind me.

He laughed once. "She can take them out better than your copy-cat wolves can."

"Just shut up, before I destroy you." I hissed acidically.

Emelia turned her lip. And I let a catlike growl seethe through my teeth and crouched infront of Embry, challenging her. She let her lip down a bit but she glared at me. I could practically feel the fire running out of my eyes.

Emmett's face sobered and he wrapped an arm softly around my elbow. "Okay, ladies. Just relax."

I stood and pulled embry with me to the other side of the room where Edward sat with Bella. Embry and I sat on the other side of the couch, I wrapped my hand around his and glared at the two.

"Three rules." I spat.

Gesgant raised his eyebrows amusedly. "Yes, your majesty.""You keep your grubby, supermodel wannabe paws off me, because if we have an incident like we had at the cliff, I will kill you. Not hurt you, not break your face, kill you, understand mutt?"

He struggled, but the corners of his mouth were turning up into a grin. "Go on," He prompted.

"You wont touch any humans, and I dont want to hear you vegetarian speech again, so save it puppy. And last, if you hide one shred of information from me, you'll be having dinner with Lucifer and the rest of your werewolf friends in the sixth level of hell. Understand Fido?"

He grinned. "Yes, fluffy."

I glared at him. He smiled ruefully until his face turned to stone, his blue eyes turned dark red. I looked to his Emelia, her eyes were the same color. The other's were talking to them.

I jumped off the couch and ran to where they were sitting. I knelt infront of him and waited.

"What is it?" I hissed.

Everyone exchanged a glance and stared at us.

"What's happening?" Jasper whispered.

"He's talking to them. Werewolves kind of have cell phones built into their brains."

I turned to the twins. "What's happening!" I hissed again.

He cocked his head and put his fingers to his lips.

I watched him intently, and waited.

He closed his eys and shook his head. He looked up to his sister, they exchanged a glance and for a moment shared thoughts. He nodded once then looked down to where I was knelt. He met my gaze with some relief.

"They just announced that that are coming in five days, they told me to wait until I hear anything from the two you just destroyed. They don't know that they are dead. But, my sister doesn't trust them. She believes that they are lying."

I turned to her. "Are you sure Emelia? What did they say?"

She shrugged apologetically. "Everything he told you, but... I don't know. I have a bad feeling about it. They're really desperate right now. I wouldn't take anything they say and write it into stone. I didn't like the way they were so sure about themselves, or the way the tried to get us to talk separately."

I groaned. "I hoped they would get here before my pack does." I pressed my fingers to my temple hoping it would stop the pounding. "They always do this to me! I almost last Emma once in Germany because she cant obey a simple order! Ughhhh. This is going to be just fanfreakintastic!"

Gesgant tried to mask a smile but failed. "Its okay, they try and listen. They know what a scary kitty you can be."

"Shut up,"

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Avery, I don't doubt your power. You are stronger than us, but, are you really sure you can do this by yourself? There are enough of us to help."'

"The pack would too, and I can bet Sam would do it anyway." Jake added.

I shook my head. "There are too many, they're not stronger than vampires but it's still risky. I mean, I just have to keep on my toes." I tired a brave smile.

Even I couldn't be completely sure this was going to go smoothly. I suddenly felt Embry at my side.

"Avery, you wont go alone. I'm coming with you."I shook my head and stopped the tears. "No, Embry. Its okay. I think I can do this."

He shook his head. "There are too many,"

"Its okay, they want me. If something happens, than at least they wont come after you guys."

Embry's eyes flashed darkly. "No." He said sternly.

I looked up to jake. "Jake," I wailed.

But he just looked at me apologetically. "Avery, there are too many."

I looked at all the other vampires. And I could tell that they all agreed. I felt my stomach plunge.

They wanted to help?

I didn't know how many of them there would be. I just sat and watched as they emerges from the forest. I held embry's hand as the pack of mammoth sized wolves walked out slowly and hesitantly. All the other vampires waited patiently, their expressions revealed that this hasn't been the first time the common enemies have banned together.

The biggest wolf was a reddish brown, and he was trotting towards us. I looked to Embry quizzing.

"I've seen him before. That night I fell asleep at Quils, he was in my dream."

He laughed, and Nessie smiled sheepishly.

"What?" I looked between them, and the other vampires who were rolling their eyes.

"Did I mention him breathing into Rosalie's brush?" I nodded, confused.

Rosalie hissed.

"Remember when Embry told you I could show people things?"

I nodded.

"Well, it happens when I sleep too. Look,"

She placed her hand one my face.I saw us asleep. I was leaned against Embry and he was running his hand through my hair. Nessie was sleeping on my side, and she had a hand on my face.

"Oh," I answered.

She smiled.

The wolf reached us now and licked the side of my face before he did the same to nessie. Alice's face was pinched.

"Ew!" I squealed. Nessie was laughing.

"Jacob, I do believe you want to walk home? So, please stop drooling all over my neices clothes." Alice growled irritated.

The wolf started to choke and rolled his eyes. Nessie sighed and scratched his ear.

"Jake?" I asked.

The wolf nodded his vast head. And barked.

I spun around to embry.

"Please! Please!" I begged.

I looked up into his beautiful face, he was staring at me smiling. "Only if you do it too."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, I'll be back."

I trotted with nessie into the opposite direction he went. All the wolves looked to each other warily, Emmett was laughing.

I took my clothes off and handed them to Nessie.

"This is so weird." She said laughing.

I nodded and joined her pretty laugh. "I know, this is going to be crazy. When I phase climb on my back and hold on. My fur is silkier then the wolves so try not to fall off."

She rolled her eyes. "I am half vampire, I'm pretty strong. Hurry up!"

I turned around and walked twenty feet away, enough space to phase.

I felt a shudder ripple through me and I exploded.

Her eyes were wide and she smiled so wide I could count all her teeth.

"Avery! Your so beautiful!"

I purred and walked slowly to her. She tucked my clothes under her arm and climbed on.

"You weren't kidding, you are soft. Come on, lets go."

I turned to the closest tree next to me and started to climb. She let out a scream of pleasure as I climbed up the tree gracefully, I clawed the bark and then leapt from tree to tree until I reached the edge of the clearing. I saw everyone waiting and jumped into the center where no one was standing.

I landed on my toes and bowed so Nessie could get down. She held my tail to help her.

"That was sooooo awesome!"

She turned to Edward. "Dad, you have to try it!"

The beautiful man smiled. "I did a long time ago." He laughed. "Remember the time we raced?" He asked me.

I rolled my eyes and took a playful swipe at him. He jumped out of the way. "Hey, don't be a sore loser."

I growled playfully.

Suddenly I noticed there was another wolf in the clearing. It was the Embry wolf I saw at the cliff.

I wasn't much bigger, maybe even the same size or smaller. But I tenitivly walked over, when I reached him I crouched and laid my head on my paws.

I prayed he wouldn't think I was a monster. He tilted his head and let out a whine. I could tell he was wondering what I was thinking. Edward was there suddenly.

"He wants to know why you look sad."

I don't want to scare him.

Edwards laugh filled the clearing. "She doesn't want to scare you."

I shot him a look that was just for him. Edward's eyes were wide in innocence.

"What?" He chuckled.

I turned back to Embry. He rolled his eyes.

"He wants to know if you've noticed that there's a gigantic Wolf in front of you."

"She wants to know if you've noticed that there was a gigantic Panther in front of you."

Embry barked and pawed my face. I hissed and swiped him playfully. He jumped to the side and licked my face before letting a choking sound erupt from his massive chest.

I spun around and crouched. I turned my lip playfully and leapt. He bounced out of the way and ran around in circles as I chased him.

We ran back and forth in the clearing. I finally got him on the ground and there were more choking noises coming out of his throat. I sat on top of him and stared into his big black eyes as he stared into mine. He put his nose to mine, and if I were human I knew I would blush uncontrollably. I purred loudly and retracted my claws so I could run my paw down his face. He licked it, earning a small growl.

I suddenly remembered that we weren't alone, although it felt that way. I peeked out of the corner of my eye and everyone was watching us, even the real werewolves.

I leapt off Embry, and waited to he hopped up and bounded to my side. We walked back to the group.

Edward spoke first as Nessie climbed on my back and played with my fur and ears.

"The other wolves and my family would like you to show us some advantages we could use against the werewolves. You know, strategies."

I nodded in agreement. Who wants to be the dummy?

Edward smiled and nodded his head toward the twins who were speaking with Carlisle.

"I think we can get a few realistic targets." The beautiful vampire flashed a brilliant smile.

"Gesgant? Emelia, a word please?"

The twins excused themselves and stood by Edward. "Yes,"

"I wondering if you two would be of some help to us, it seems that we need a couple realistic models to help Avery show us how to deal with your kind."

Gesgant smiled and looked at me. "You promise not to bite me?"

I rolled my eyes and huffed loudly. Tell him to hurry up before I change my mind.

Edward smiled. "She say's to hurry before she changes her mind."

Emelia turned and Gesgant followed behind. A few minutes later, they emerged back from the green trees in their mutant form. Their sent burned my nose.

Their muscles moved and rippled as they walked on their hind legs. Their heads were vast and had a canine image to it. But unlike most werewolves, their eyes were icy blue. All the other wolves, and vampires stared at the two mutants who made their way towards Edward, Embry, Emmett and I. Emmett and Jasper were smiling widely, and so was the Jacob wolf and a smaller sand colored wolf who loped next to him.

Gesgant muddy brown hair was glistening in the pale morning, his nails stark black. He looked up at me and his muzzle shaped mouth smiled cruelly. "Are we ready to begin, madam?"

I snarled halfheartedly and rolled my eyes. _Edward, tell him to crouch._

I said in my head as I began my hunting position, and so did Gesgant. Through the rest of the afternoon I showed everyone all their weak spots and disadvantages. Things I would have done to help the pack at home if they needed it. They were all great protectors, I was just better at detail.

* * *

**Okay, youtube the Lynard skynard song, _Free Bird!_ And play it when I tell you too!  
**

* * *

By the time I switched into my human form, I was exhausted. Embry and I made it back to my truck and took it home.

I took a shower and put on my Pajamas. When I came back out I went into my room and couldn't find him anywhere upstairs.

"Embry?" I called from the top of the stairs. **(play the song!)**

I heard music as an answer, Lynard Skynard's _Free Bird. _He turned the volume up higher but didn't appear.

I smiled and walked down the stairs slowly. When I made it to the living room it was dim and lit by a few candles. When he saw me he held a devious smile and held out his hand as invitation to dance. I rolled my eyes but took it.

He wrapped his arms around me and laid his head down on mine.

I laid my head on his bare chest and we danced lightly for awhile and then through the easy going chorus that drawled slowly.

_If I leave here tomorrow_

_Would you still remember me?_

_For I must be traveling on now_

_There's too many places I've gotta see _

_If I stay here with you girl _

_Things just couldn't be the same_

I laughed as he pulled me away and twirled me, he then dipped me and kissed my throat. I squealed then erupted in giggles and so did he. I wrapped my arms around him again and continued our slow dancing

He murmured the song softly, and as he sang it I mouthed it against his chest.

_Cause I'm as free as a bird now_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Oooh ooh ooh_

_And the bird you cannot change_

_And this bird you cannot change_

_Lord knows I cannot change_

_Bye bye its been sweet love_

_Though this feeling I cannot change_

_Please don't take this so badly_

_Cause lord knows I'm to blame_

_If I stay here with you girl_

_Things just couldn't be the same_

I looked up at his strong, smiling face. His gaze went foggy, and so did mine. I don't know who kissed who first, but yet again I found myself back in my dark room with my arms wrapped around him.

He was the first to break free. I could see his wide white smile that sent an electric current all the way to my toes then back up again. He laughed at my bewildered expression and looked at me.

"What?" I whispered, and then realized I had my hands were on the waistband of his jeans.

"Oh, sorry…" I barley whispered. I removed my hands and untangled myself from him. My face went warm. He brushed his hand across my cheek, making a new burning trail.

"Its okay, I just… want to make sure…you know…we can wait." He murmured. He wasn't embarrassed as I was, but I could tell he was making it clear that it was solely my choice.

I could feel that I was biting my lip. But I knew, I was ready.

"I…want to." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes for a long moment. "Are you sure? You don't think we're going to fast?"

I shook my head. "No, I mean… if we were different then yes. But, I love you. And I know you love me too. I mean, were not the _most norma_l couple in the whole world. I mean, people wait because they're not sure about if the other person it right. And I mean, I know your right. And it has nothing with you imprinting on me, I just… I don't know. Its more than that. Do you think we're going to fast?"

By the time I finished talking, I nervously drew about a thousand circles on his chest.

He shook his head. "No... I feel the same way." He smiled widely, and I pulled myself against him again.

* * *

**Where are my reviews? **

**Now, I know the last part its like, " WTF?? WHERE"S THE HOTTTTTTTTTT SEXXXXXXX!"**

**But, I tried out a few but no matter how much I toned it down, it just creeped me out! But I can assure you it was the most romantic and wonderful hott sex the twilight universe _ever_ had. Yep, lets just say Embry wakes up with a few scratches...**

**(Are you happy! Even that last sentence gave me the heebie jeebies!)**


	9. Chapter 9

When I woke I was facing the direction of my largest bedroom window. The morning was gray and the no sun was apparent. The rain was steady and light as it blurred everything ourside my window into a gray and green square.

His arms were around me, and I was hugging tight onto his right arm, that was draped over me, to my chest. His hot breath grazed the back of my neck and right ear softly; everytime he exhaled goosebumps rose all over my back and arms.

I spun around softly not to disturb him, and watched him sleep.

His face was all soft, unlike the beautiful planes and hard angles it was when he was awake, but it was still heartbreaking. His raven colored hair covered his eyes and long lashes; I itched to wipe it away. His lips were slightly parted and a soft pink that I loved, I couldnt help but remember how soft they were.

His skin was still beautiful in the dull grey light that didnt match him. I played with his large, graceful hands and sizing them up to mine, I couldnt believe how big they were. My middle finger just clears his palm. I tried to convey how how soft and tender they were last night, but looked as if he could take a bowling ball in one hand and crush it to powder (Which I had _no_ doubt he could do with his freaky shapeshifter/werewolf self).

I repressed a sigh of contemptment and my eyes drifted to his wide chest; It was twice the size of mine, and twice as thick. His shoulders were wide and strong, and his long wry muscles looked to be that of a God. They rippled and bulgged in a smooth pattern from head to toe.

Before I could run my hands all over him, I decided to let him sleep. I silently eased out of my large bed and onto the thick white carpet. I crept, naked, to my closet and pulled out a long, black silk robe and put it on. I shuddered as the cool fabric slithered on my body.

I tip toed down the long wooden stairs and into my kitchen. I fluttered around and made a huge batch of eggs and bacon. Just as I was scooping the last of the eggs onto a plate, long warm arms snaked around my waist and hot lips pressed to my neck, I jumped slightly and laughed with him at my squeaky gasp. His chuckle rumbled in my ear and and vibrated against my body, and just then I realized how thin the material of my silky robe was, how I could feel every inch of his warm body, and how naked I was under it.

I twisted around in his hold and gazed up at his gorgeus face. He held me to his bare chest as I stared into his dark eyes and felt my body seep away from me.

He intruppted my daydreaming by kissing me on the lips and sighing.

"God, your so beautiful..." He reapted over and over as he pecked my mouth with his big lips as I laughed.

I finnally got a grip and playfully shoved him away. "No lying before breakfast. Now shut up, sit down, and eat."

He smirked, a dangerous thing to do when I was_ thisclose _to dragging him back upstairs without eating.

"Yes, _master_." He mused sarcastically.

I tried to keep my smile away as I handed him his _huge_ plate of food.

"Isnt it _Alpha_?" I replied laughing.

He gave me a look and rolled his eyes. I sighed as I sat down and pulled out a newspaper. He raised and eyebrow as he shovled a scoop of eggs into his mouth.

"What?" I mumbled through my bite of toast, and flipped to a new page.

He smiled and swallowed his food before speaking, he waved his fork around as he spoke. "Can you understand all reading in English? I mean, I wouldnt have known if you told me that you grew up in Europe, but I didnt know they were that extensive in teaching foreign languages..."

I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily, this was going to be a_ long _talk. I decided to just take the big stinkin' bull my the horns, or i'd never get through this.

"I was born in California on May 2, 1652. My father was a Spanish explorer who was claiming land for Spain, and my mother came with him after he met and married her in Romania. They settled in California since it belonged to spain, and I grew up there in a small town with a girl named Rebbecca. Her father and mine were distant cousins or something. Well, I made friends with the one of the Native American girls there named Oloki with Becca. Oloki was sixteen when she was married and pregnat with her first baby. Her husband, Atkan, was only a couple years older than us. He was also the Cheif's son, and a nice man; even though he used to put frogs in our skirts when we were little...

"Well, anyway, one day I was visiting them a couple day's after Oloki had her baby. And after she fell asleep, Atkan asked if he could speak to me. At first I was afraid that something was wrong with the baby, or he had to go off to war with one of the nearby tribes and wanted me to watch Oloki. But he took me into the woods, and told me that I had the spirit of the Panther inside me, and so did Becca. Even though he was twenty, and a married man, I thought he was was joking like when were were little. But he kept trying to warn me, and telling me that a white man came and asked if they knew us from the town nearby. Atkan lied and told him no because he was afraid he was up to no good, and before the man left he told Atkan that the two girls were 'werecats' and needed to be warned. Atkan didnt believe it but followed the man after he left the village and saw him phase. He knew he was telling the truth and came to tell me.

"Becca was the first to phase, she was afraid and didnt tell anyone. The white man, Charles came back and found her. They became friends and agreed to wait until I phased. One day, I was at the river with Becca, Oloki, and her baby and a bear came out of the trees... I didnt know what happened, I just phased. Oloki wasnt afraid of me, and said she has heard of stories like this. Make a _very long _story short, I met Charles and he explained everything. He was disantly related to us, and said it was genetic. We had no choice. Becca and I coped, and after awhile people were becoming suspicous of us. We wern't aging, and we refused to get married. Eventually, Becca and I convinced Charles to take us back to Europe and we could live there since werewolves weren't here anymore, and Russia and Romania were having pest problems. Eventually, we met up with the rest of the pack over time. Charles stopped phasing first and got married, then after a while the rest of the pack stopped and settled down too. Now they all live in different places, but I continued to work. I just... couldnt stop. I had no reason to."

I looked up from the tablecloth I was mangling with my hands. He stared at me as my stomach started to desend to my knees, he barley breathed.

"What?" I squeaked after a solid minute as he stared at me with his eyebrows pushed together and like I jsut said something that requires me to be admitted, which actaually, I think I just did.

He oozed out of his frozen expression and smiled. "Your almost _four hundred_ years old?"

I nodded heavily, and felt the large lump in my throat throb. And then he looked at me seriously and then his face crumpled. He practically took the table with him as he came to my side of the table and crouched in front of me.

"Ave, whats wrong?" He asked urgantly, and wiped something off my cheek.

I reached up to see what was on my face and saw it was a tear. Damn me.

"Your not freaked out?" I whispered.

He raised my chin with his fingers and looked me in the eye. "Avery," He sighed and closed his eyes. "I am _not_ freaked out. Sorry I spaced out for a sec, I was just trying to wrap my head around how old you were. Not that its a bad thing, you dont look a day over sixteen, but... ya'know." He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "I've always had a problem wrapping my head around that. I cant imagine that happening to myself. Although its been about fifteen years, I look in the mirror everymorning and expect to see a middle aged man."

I felt my lips pull into a slight smirk. "That passes in about forty years, we all did it."

He pulled away and looked me in the face again, he face torn between embarassed and amused. "Well then, I guess I feel better." He pressed his lips to mine.

He heard them first.

"arrrggghhhhhh...." He groaned between my lips.

"Wh-at." I said between kisses.

We continued to kiss as he spoke one syllable words. "Quil. Claire. Seth. Paul. Jake. Jared. And. I. Think. Kim." He pulled away to finish the sentence. "There on their way. I hear the girls in the car." He kissed me again. "But, the boys are running." He kissed me again.

It was my turn to Groan between our lips. I felt him smile. "I know..."

A spilt second later, we both stopped at the intake of breath I inhaled. I opened my eyes and he was looking at me questioningly, with his mouth slightly parted and his lips a soft red from kissing.

Right then, I felt them. Like you knew when your family was in the other room and you wernt alone. You knew.

I felt my face stretch to fit the smile I was plastering to it. I could see all my teeth in his dark eyes.

I untangled myself out of his arms and ran to the door screaming joyfully. I flung the door open and jumped into Eziel's open arms.

"Oh my God!" I gasped and hugged him tightly. I pressed my face into his long brown hair.

The fact that they were all here willing to die completly flitted my mind. I was just so happy to see them I could practically burst.

Emma, Remora and Becca were both laughing as I squoze them to my chest. When I finally released them, I realized that Jacob, Paul, Quil, Jared, and Sam just emerged out of the woods in human form and looked bigger than ever.

Andre, Azra, Ethan and Eziel crouched in front of me and the three girls I had clutched to me. The wolves knew who they were, but still crouched in defense.

To my horror, I realized that they were challenging each other. Before I could stop it, a snarl eurupted from my throat. I lept in front of a crouched eziel and put my hand on his chest.

"Eziel! Stop! Andre, stop hissing!" I snapped and turned to the boys. "Its okay, they dont know yet!"

I was frantically trying to stop the frenzy before it began and someone in my pack attempted to phase. But paul was still shaking, and I realized so was Ethan as they stared each other down.

"Ethan, stop it!" I screamed and ran to him. I braced myself between the two and put my hand on Ethans face and looked him the eye. "Ethan! Please stop, stop! They're my friends. Its okay, they're helping me." It wasnt working, he was still staring at a blurring paul.

"EMBRY!" I screamed at th house. I looked out at Sam who was still locking eyes with Eziel. "Sam stop Paul! Ethan wants to phase!"

Just then Embry leapt out of the house and ran in front of me, I was still kneeled down and held Ethan's face in my hands. He looked at me asking.

"Get paul to stop! We cant back down from a challenge. He'll die if paul keeps challenging him." I looked back to see that jake and Sam were both trying to calm paul down. I could tell he was trying to stop, but couldnt. Just like Ethan couldnt. A whimper esacaped me.

Embry's eyes flashed down to mine then he grabbed paul and shoved him inot he forrest.

He stared at me increduoulsy and started to relax a bit, but he was still trembling. After Paul was gone with Embry, everything instantly calmed. Ethan came back to normal and he stopped shaking.

I sighed in releif and clutched him to me.

"Dont you ever do that to me again!" I said into his chest as he held me to him. He pressed his lips to my head and laughed. "Sorry, Ave. We didnt know."

I nodded and swallowed down the lump in my throat.

I pulled away and looked up at his dull brown eyes. He was smiling as if nothing happened. I rolled my eyes and shoved him in the shoulder playfully.

I looked at the drive way and Kim, Claire, and Seth just arrived in Seth's old car. They walked out and towards us warily.

I just realized that I was only wearing my robe, and everyone just saw Embry come out of my house only in cut offs. I turned and saw Azra and Andre snickering. Eziel and the girls were all smiling naughtily in the corner of my eye. The wolves were all smiling just as knowingly.

"So," Remora started flashing a white smile, her vivid green eyes were leering. "You _have_ been naughty, haven't you?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes and felt my face redden and ignored the chortling.

"Shut up Rem. Just come inside and i'll explain everything. Everyone followed me inside into the living room and I went up stairs to change.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was hesitant to coming out, I stayed at the kitchen door and waited for her to finish as I watched the food grow cold.

I leant against the counter top and closed my eyes and tried to remember if i've ever been this happy.

Nope.

I thought back to last night and after she fell asleep. I was too happy to sleep so I just watched her as she clutched herself to me. I was surprised at her warmth, and a little interested on how warm she was. She felt to be the same or a bit warmer than I was I wondered what the difference in temperature was between a dog and a cat was.

I smiled at that thought. So, what did the almighty sam think to that, huh? So maybe it wasn't genetics that lured us to each other. Maybe it was the sheer will of love.

She kept mumbling her pack's names and mine. I felt bad for her to not be around them, I can tell she loves them. I couldnt help but also feel a little angry that they just let her leave like that on her own. Let her roam the earth for the rest of eternity by herself, why didnt they see how alone she was?

I pushed away those thoughts, I shouldn't think of them like that and not even know them. Besides, it hurt too much to think of her in pain.

I put my thoughts into yesterday, and how she looked in her panther form. Even phased she was gorgeous. Her eyes didnt change, and she was graceful as ever. I still dont understand how she could convey that I think of her as a monster.

She wasn't. She was the small, beautiful little angel I held in my arms all night. She was the angel that agreed that we both belonged together, and last night wasn't a mistake. For normal humans who didnt love each other like we did, maybe. But not us.

I _love_ her, so much, it physically hurts....

"_EMBRY"_

My sensed flared, and my heart lurched from me as I hurled myself towards the door.

Three women stood still in shock, the guys were in human from but stood defensively. Three men stood in front of them in position of protecting the three girls, everyone looked okay and seemed to be straightening out, except Paul and a man that Avery was knelt in front of. Her eyes were glassy and panicked. She held his head in her hands and she was looking into the man's eyes and speaking to him. His fists were clutched to his sides and I realized he was trying not to phase. His eyes were locked with Pauls.

When I tore in front of her, she looked up to me. Her face was twisted in potential horror, she answered the question I couldn't speak.

"Get Paul to stop! We cant back down from a challenge. He'll die if paul keeps challenging him." We both looked to see that sam was trying to calm Paul down, but he couldnt stop either.

A whimper of pain came from her, and tore a serrating flash of fire through my heart. The angel was holding the man's face in her tiny hands tenderly, I could see the fear etched in her face.

I lunged myself at paul and shoved his quivering body into the forest. I motioned Sam and Jake to stay.

When I dragged Paul far enough away, he sat down on a fallen spruce tree and buried his face into his arms.

"Sorry, man. I guess we surprised them. And after that one locked eyes with me, I couldnt help it.... I tried....."

I sighed and sat down next to him. " S'okay, man. I saw you were trying to stop."

He nodded and straightened out. He laid his head back against a long branch that stuck up. We were silent for a minute, until he started to snigger.

"What?" I asked and closed my eyes again.

"I see that _someone_ didnt go home last night, and a _certain girl _seemed to be wearing a robe at this time of morning. Which, tells me that that someone had a sleepover and didnt have time to change."

I opened my eyes and the same time I snapped a branch off the tree and speared it at him, he grabbed it midair and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Shut up," I muttered.

He laughed. "Its okay man, we're all big Wereboys and Weregirls." He sighed. "But hey, isnt this imprinting stuff cool? I'm telling you, it never gets old. You will wake up every morning and the love will be stronger than ever." He snorted a laugh before he said. "And hey, isnt the night thing a fun little past time?"

I rolled my eyes and shoved him playfully.

"Come on, lets go perv, before I remind jake that your doing his sister." It was my turn to laugh has he sobered and frowned. "Yeah, dude, that's really not cool."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Well, we all suffer. It's all you think about."

He smirked. "Its not all I think about. Besides, you'll see how it is soon enough."

I rolled my eyes again and shoved off the log.

When we walked in everyone was sitting in the living room and laughing. A woman who looked to be in her late twenties sat at Avery's left side. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. The woman who sat on her right looked to be about twenty. She almost looked like a super model. She had raven black hair that hung to her waist and nearly lime, green eyes. They were vivid and framed by black lashes almost as long as Avery's and touched her face when she blinked. She was leant over and talking to Kim and Claire who were laughing so hard no sound came out of their mouths. The three men were talking to the guys. The one that almost phased had dull brown hair and eyes. Another had shoulder length hair that was a rich, chocolate brown. His eyes were also black brown like Aves. His face was kind and serene, almost the same kindness at Carlisle's. But still held humorous demeanor.

The third and fourth were twins, and had fiery scarlet hair and sky blue eyes. They stood, arms crossed, and watched over the situation as they kept an eye over the girls.

Avery caught my eye and smiled widely. The girls furrowed their brows at her expression and followed the direction she was beaming at. They smiled once they saw.

She leapt off the couch and led me into the living room with Paul following behind. She introduced me to the Brunet woman as Rebecca, the girl with green eyes was Remora, the man who almost phased was Ethan, the Twins were Andre and Azra, Eziel was the man with long hair and who Avery told me she was friends with. And she introduced a small blonde woman who came out of the kitchen with a tray of coffee and mugs as Emma.

While everyone sat and drank their coffee, Avery told them everything and told them why the werewolves wanted them there.

Eziel was the first to speak after Ave finished. "Avery, we all knew that. But what could we do? Let them come here and kill you?" He asked appallingly. Like he didn't believe it.

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Eziel. That would be better than all of you dying to save a lost cause? No, never…" She whipped her head up and her eyes flashed darkly as she stared him down. For a moment, I saw the panther inside her and shivered at the sudden flush of fear I felt. "If _anything_ happens Eziel, _you let me die_. You will all go back to your husbands, wives, and children. _None of you will fight for me_." her words hung in the air as she spoke through bared teeth.

And even though she was talking to her pack, mine crouched under the power of her words. Even Sam looked a bit jostled.I felt a flash of fire run through me as I replayed what she said. She caught my trembling hands and gripped them to reassure me, but it didn't help.

Her pack all glanced at each other warily, like they weren't sure.

Remora spoke. "Avery," Started the pretty woman, she sounded almost at luring as a vampire. "What are you going to do? We don't know if the legends are true? None of us has seen anyone die trying to re-phase…" She trailed off at the death glare Avery was giving her.

"And what Remora? Try and Phase?" Aver all but snarled. "Why would you do that? You just got married! No, its totally out of the question. Your going back to South Africa to Eric and that's it!" She was fuming and I had hold on to her hand incase she burst from the couch in sheer fury.

Just then there was a knock at the door that echoed through the sharp silence. Everyone looked to the door and I offered to get it incase Avery combusts in anger.

When I opened the door there was a girl, who looked to be about Seth's age. She was tiny and pretty like Avery. She had dark brown hair, that had a red tint as rare the sun reflected off of it, that hung passed her shoulders. Her eyes were black brown and held the same intensity of Eziel's, and that's when I realized that he was somehow related to her…

She looked up to me, and took in my size with wide eyes. And then she spoke.

"Is Avery here?" She all but whispered in an English accent, but it wasn't enough for Avery not to here.""_No…" _Avery all but hissed as she heard the voice. I then heard Sam's command for Seth to sit back down in Quileute.

She was at the door. "Iza! What the _hell_ are you doing here? _Eziel_, come say hello to your _Daughter!_" She snapped and turned back to the living room as she spun on her heel.

I looked down to the girl, she held a sheepish expression and I instantly felt bad for her. I smiled and led her inside.

Eziel's mouth was pressed into a thin line, and Avery had her eyes narrowed into slits. The pack all had their eyes on Seth, I was confused for a minute until I took in the expression _no one but my pack noticed_, Seth imprinted.

"Dad?" She mumbled and hid some dark hair in front of her face. She looked around the room and glanced at my pack, and then looked back down once she caught Seth's expression.

"Iza," He sighed and buried his face into his hands. "Does your mother know you're here?"

She shook her head and fiddled with a button on her coat. "I told her I was in Manchester to see Grandmum." Her accent was very pronounced, and I felt like a weight was pressing on my chest the more Seth stared at her. Jake and Quil kept sharing panicky look.

"Why would you do that? Why did you leave London?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out. I could tell she was starting to crack under the weight of everyone staring at her. She gave a once more glance around the room before mouthing, "I came to help..."

Eziel gave a snort in disbelief, the girl werecats hissed. Avery snarled, and Seth started to quake.

"And," Eziel locked eyes with his daughter, "how, for the love of England, do you suppose you were going to help?"

The tiny girl looked down once more to her shoes. "I phased."

Her words hung in the air. Avery's mouth dropped and Eziel's face turned to one of horror.

The other werecats all shared a worried glance, I assumed they had children also, and instantly thought of them.

_"What?"_ Eziel choked and stumbled towards his daughter.

Her shoulders started to heave and she started to cry. I sat her down and glared at Seth until he sat back down.

Eziel sat next to her and she buried her head into his chest. He smoothed her hair down as she sobbed and tried to speak.

"I wanted to tell you, I was just afraid. It happened when Azra came and brought Nicole and Justin to visit. Remember when we all went to the woods? Well, We were in the trees and I fell out of one. It just happened, I thought I was going to die and break my neck but I phased into what you used to tell me in stories when I was little. I was afraid to tell you… I just couldn't. I was afraid that it meant I had to leave you guys, I thought you would make me leave London." He hugged her tight and continued to stare into Avery's eyes, they both wore the same expression of horrid worry.

"I'm ss-oorr-rry" She gasped through sobs. Eziel snapped out of his trance and murmured to her.

"Iza, shhhhhh….. Its okay. Your not going anywhere. Your staying with me. Don't worry. You don't have to be afraid."

She started to calm after a moment. She pulled away and took the tissue Remora gave to her. Avery stood and sat next to them. She ran her hands through the girls silky hair.

"Iza, don't be afraid. Everything will be okay, its not your fault."

Iza dabbed her red eyes, and wiped a lock of hair from her face. Even after crying, she looked prettier than ever.

When the phone rang, I took the chance to steal a glace at Seth. Jared and Paul both had a steel grip on his upper arms. Seth looked closed to crying himself as he unconsciously leaned towards her.

Avery picked up the phone with a sigh.

"Hello?"

_Avery? Its Bella, is Jake around?_

Avery furrowed her brow. "Yes, hold on."

She handed the phone to Jake.

"'Ello?"

_Jake, you all need to get here. Alice saw something. _Hurry_, Edward and her are on their way back. She said something about another panther. Tell Ave she needs to get here ASAP. The Voultri have something to do with this._

He nodded and hung up. He knew we all heard and started the orders. "Ok, Ave you run with us. Iza, this probably has to do with you, too, so it'd be better if you came. Claire and Kim will show the rest of you guys how to get to the Cullen's. Kim, call Nessie for me and tell her I'm on my way."

With that he and the other wolves slipped out the back door. Ave and I looked at each other and nodded in understanding. Ave took Iza's hand and we fell in behind the wolves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Come on.... No praise? You all know what I want.... and it has to do with a certain little review..... or two.**

**How do ya like it? Think I should do an Iza and Seth story? I know that I am for sure going to put in their POVS now too. But I don't think I'm going to get too kinky with them.. _Unless you want me to_. lolol jkjkjk.**

**Come on, after Breaking Dawn I fell a teenisy bit in love with seth too. He's so cute! I need to hook him up in my story!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**IZA'S POV**_

My nails through dirt behind me as we ripped our way across this strange, green, and rainy land.

As I clawed my way behind Avery, I couldn't get the look of horror of my father's face out of my mind.

Was I right? Was I a monster? Should I have even come?

Yes, I needed to. I haven't slept one night since I heard that conversation that man had with my Dad.

"_Who are you?" My father's voice was so low, I doubt someone could have stood right next to him and wouldn't have heard. But I could…_

_The man's voice was icy and shrill. "That doesn't matter, What does matter is that if you don't find her, she will die…"_

"_Who will die?"_

"_Avery."_

"_Why?"_

"_You'll see."_

_The line went dead. I heard my father's labored panting as he struggled to calm himself. He then picked up the phone._

"_Rebecca?"_

"_Eziel? What's wrong?" " Something's happened to Avery. Call the other's, she gave me her address before she left. We have to go to America, Keep Charles out of this."_

"_What do you mean?" The tone of my aunt did nothing to soothe me as it used to when she would visit. And her urgency put a stone in my chest._

"_Werewolves, I think. Someone called, they said something about Avery dying. I think… I think they're really going to kill her."_

"_Eziel, Stay in London, half of us will meet you there. The other's are closer to fly straight to America. She's going to be mad, but we have to go."_

"_I agree."_

I knew stories about this. My Dad told me everything since I was a little girl. I knew that they all could die. Why let them die if I can save them?

I do have to admit, I don't mean to be hypocritical, but what's with the Giant shape shifters?

And _wolves_, for that matter? What was the deal behind that?

I finally snapped out of my haze of thoughts, and stared at the large white house in front of me. All the wolves stopped their running and turned to face Avery and I.

Other than the fresh woodsy smell of the wolves, I smelled something sweet and floral. The wind blew a gust from the west and that when the burning in my nostrils flared. I pawed at my nose and snarled. A choking sound started from the wolves, I looked up and they all had amused expression's on their wolfie faces. Even Avery rolled her eyes, but looked sympathetic and uncomfortable as I felt.

Was I missing something? Did they smell that rancid stuff, too? I cant believe my face hasn't melted off yet from the stench.

A red brown wolf trotted over to Avery and seemed to want to stay something to her. The other wolves turned to leave but he stayed turned his vast head towards the house, and the trees. Back and forth, back and forth. Avery made a low purr of confusion.

I think I knew what he meant, he wanted to tell her to stay while they all phased back. I slinked over.

I pawed her, and she looked at me. I nodded over my shoulder and walked in the opposite direction the wolves went. After a moment, and a nod from the wolf, she followed me.

Avery dropped our clothes at her feet and un phased after I did.

I picked up my dry jeans and sweater and slipped them on, thankful cats didn't drool.

Avery's beauty practically knocked the breath out of me. She was _so_pretty, it was practically unearthly. Since I twelve, seeing her always made me take a hit on my self esteem. No matter how much people said _I_ was pretty, all I would have to do is think of Avery and feel like crap.

She sighed as she brushed her pretty brown hair away from her face. She gave me a rueful smile.

"So, kitty cat. Ready?"

I nodded and picked a stray leaf out of my own mass of dark hair.

I watched her lithe, graceful figure, lead me out of the forest and back towards the pack of shirtless men.

She walked like a freaking Goddess, I don't know how any of the other guy's in her pack couldn't feel more than sisterly love for her.

He caught my eye first. He was tall, and a bit leaner than the other giants that his godly presence stood next to. His short cropped hair had Diamonds of mist in it. He had his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and he watched me carefully. His depthless eyes completely undid me at the way he looked at me, I almost whimpered. I forced my eyes way.

The others were talking amongst themselves, and the Man who answered Avery's door loped over and kissed Avery on the forehead tenderly as if she were made of glass.

People are seriously going to have to explain things, and _soon._

A girl came flitting out of the woods at an inhuman speed, and I realized she also had inhuman beauty.

Her bronzy curls bounced as she gracefully jogged to the largest Indian and kissed him on the lips before taking his hand and walking towards Avery, her boyfriend, and I. She smiled at me timidly and I realized that she may _almost_ be just as pretty as Avery. I couldn't be sure, it was a pretty close tie.

Her big brown eyes were wide in excitement and the man next to her smiled at her expression.

"Iza, this is Renesmee and Jacob." Avery introduced.I shook her warm hand, then the large man's hot one.

"Iza," I announced.

"Nessie." She giggled. "Your English? I love your accent! My grandpa is English.." The bubbly girl asked to my embarrassment.

I nodded. "Half. My father is Bulgarian, my Mother is English. Weird combination, I know…"

She smirked. "I'm half Vampire. I win."

I blanched, but i was careful not to let my expression show how unbelievably shocked I was. I quirked my eyebrow in a polite way and commented. "Yeah… you defiantly win."

Jake tossed his head back and laughed, he placed a wide hand on my shoulder as he led me towards the other men.

"Your funny, I like you." He commented, then nodded towards the others as he introduced me.

Seth. His name was Seth.

After I was properly introduced, I followed closely behind Avery and Embry, but kept an eye on everything around me and the men who walked silently behind us. Seth, who followed closely and who's very presence I was aware of, let his eyes bore holes in my back giving me the strangest feeling of warmth.

"My family is one their way back. They had to make a run to Denali, I went with them but I came back earlier." Nessie announced as she welcomed us all inside. The sent was so nice.

"What did they have to leave for?" Avery asked, still holding on to Embry.

"To talk about the werewolves. We fear that the voultri would want to become Involved. I don't know if you've ever met the Denali clan, Have you?"Avery nodded but clarified. "Yes, but only Kate and Tanya."

"And do you know what almost happened after I was born?"

Avery shook her head, I could see that she was becoming frustrated. "No...But, what does the voultri."

Nessie sighed. "I hate speaking of such long stories. Very well, I'll show the both of you."

She stepped foreword and placed a hand on each of our faces while the Wolves watched on. I felt my face twist showing my profuse confusion. Avery smiled. "Its, okay Iza. She can show us things, it fun."

Warily, I pressed my check to her fair palm. Before I was pulled under, it was Seth's dark eye's that caught mine.

She showed us everything. And adding _who _and _what _the Voultri were for my sake. She showed her family and all those wolves in the snowy meadow. The cloaked figures who were deathly afraid of her mother. And the fear the one vampire had for werewolves, and the immense desire the Voultri had for defeating the Cullen's.

When I surfaced back to reality, I could feel my face break into my smile my father called "awakened sunshine" that he swore mirrored my mother's. And I know I was doing it because it's when people stared at me, like now.

"That was... really fantastic." I murmured.

Nessie smiled but then whipped her head to the direction of the door where a second later the clan of beautiful Vampires came in.

Once the blonde female Vampire looked at me, she lifted her nose and gave me a steely glare. A bronzed haired man, Nessie's father I presume, rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. But she still gave me a look like I had Leper.

"All is well!" A blonde, male movie star of a man announced to the vast room of people. "The twins are heading back to Europe, turns out the voultri interceded and caught the Werewolves and destroyed them."

"What? Carlisle, what do you mean?" Avery let out a shaky breath.

Carlisle smiled. "It means, you have nothing to worry about. Oh, and who's this?" He asked and smiled warmly at me.

"My niece, Eziel's daughter," Avery said, then frowned at me. "It looks like she has become one of my kind. She knew about what was happening and came to _help, _instead of staying in England like a good little English girl.._._"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I blushed, staring at a lock of hair on my shoulder. Carlisle chuckled and Said. "English are you? Where from?"

I looked up into his warm butterscotched eyes. "London."

"Ah," He smiled. "Wonderful place. Nice to have see one of where I was raised in my human life." He smiled at a memory.

I nodded in agreement. And then a small pixie like Vampire danced by me and took Nessie's hands. She beamed. "We _do_ get to celebrate Nessie's thirteenth birthday! I just saw it now in a vision, how wonderful!"

The Seventeen, or eighteen year old looking Nessie frowned, and I felt myself boldly ask. "What?"

Yellow and black eyes regarded me amusedly. Nessie spoke through firm lips. "To make a long story short, I'm older than my age."

I felt my eye brows screw together in a thanks for 'explaining' fashion, but she didn't catch it. Seth smiled sympathetically.

"Alice, you said we weren't going to do anything... Mom!" She wailed tiredly. Alice narrowed her pretty little eyes at her nieces betrayal and hissed.

"Now you know how I felt when I was mortal. You should have seen what Alice did to me..." The most prettiest vampire said frowning. The other's vampires chuckled at the joke I didn't understand, except Alice who pouted and gave Bella a penetrating glare.

"Bella, I know you were human at the time, but I do recall that you had a wonderful time at you wedding..."

"True..." Bella allowed and shared a tender glance with the bronzed haired man.

"But, there's no point! I'm just a year older... Why dont we get to celebrate your guy's birthdays?" she grumbled and crossed her arms. She leaned against the towering Indian for comfort who wore a smile and muttered. "Just like her mother," The bronzed haired man smiled then, too.

The largest Vampire chuckled and swooped a ringlet behind Nessie's ear tenderly, which was disturbingly like watching a Lion nuzzle a Lamb. The brawny vampire spoke to her. "Because, honey, we don't get any older." He let out a booming laugh.

The blonde Vampire, who previously showed me warm hospitality, sauntered up and wrapped her arm around the man and poked Nessie's nose tenderly with her pale finger. "And, you do. So be a good sport and go off to Avery's while we get things settled to."

Nessie pouted. "Come on, Jake..."

"Actually, much to my displeasure, mongrel stay's." The blonde and Jake narrowed eyes at each other. Jake leaned in and blew a big breath into her face. She waved the air away from her and hissed. She was instantly ten feet away and snarling. Jake had a triumphant smiled. The wolves also smiled smugly.

Nessie was clearly put out. "Why are you staying?"

He shrugged and her bronzed haired father answered for him with an emotionless face. "We sort of need his help."

She sighed and shrugged. We all started out but Jake stooped a few guys and whispered in their ear's. They nodded and communicated in Quileute. Seth threw a anxious glance towards me. I blushed furiously.

Then Jake spoke to Embry ,and Embry looked to Avery then I. He nodded and led us out with half of the wolves and Seth right behind. When we were outside I noticed my dad and the other's weren't back yet, and that's when I heard the sound of tires driving off pavement and coming closer. Embry looked trapped and pulled Avery to him. He whispered urgently into her ear and her face paled, then flushed. She pulled away when he was done. He looked at her apologetically but then she shook her head in forgiveness of something I didn't understand and he smiled with relief.

Avery shared a looked with Seth and he smiled sheepishly.

My father was first out of the car, I trotted to his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The two girls flitted to two of the Indians and melted into their sides.

Once Avery explained everything, my dad and the other's sighed in relief and then looked to me pointedly.

Every time I turned around, the were a chorus of whisper's. Nessie and the girls were huddled and seemed to be sizing me up with hungry eyes, then more whispering. Avery didn't miss any of this, she narrowed her eye's at them.

We had another two hours until Nessie's party. The other's left, but the wolves would meet us at the party. After a quick talk with my, now sulking, father, we were to stay.

It was Nessie who first moved in on the attack.

"So, Iza, what are you going to wear?" He prompted and then glanced at Avery, silencing her.

"Uh, I dunno. I don't think I brought much." I admitted sheepishly.

She smiled, almost blinding me, and then Claire spoke. "Well, if you don't mind, we'd like to help you get ready. Alice is quite a picky when it comes to wardrobe."

I gave a pleading look to my Aunt, she only smiled sympathetically and shrugged as if to say 'better you than me'.

"That's fine." I allowed.

Kim clapped her hands together and pulled me up the steps, the other two in tow. I handed Nessie my bag and she quickly laid things out on Avery's big white canopy bed.

She put one hand on her hip, and the other in her tiny chin. She picked up my pink and yellow sundress I bought in a vintage shop with awe. The straps were made of big mix-matched Buttons, and the cut came above my knees. The dress was made of thin flowy material that was a cotton candy pink. The small yellow flowers were pretty and colorful.

"Oh my God," Claire and Kim huddled over to examine the dress. "You have to wear it!"

"Are you sure, is it appropriate?"

Nessie snorted and waved her hand. "Don't be ridiculous! This dress is absolutely beautiful. It suits you, I'm sure my aunt will pounce and pester you until you admit where you got it."

"Okay," The way they all had their eye's set in determination, I wondered what I had gotten myself into.

Claire squeaked once she found my light, lavender colored High tops.

"These are perfect! Since that dress is so short, it will show off those legs…" Nessie came over and examined them, then nodded enthusiastically. "I agree."

In the bathroom I heard Nessie shout to Avery something about 'not getting out of anything'. Avery snarled from down stairs. But it was half hearted and a defeated tone.

One problem with the dress, I haven't worn it in a good few months.

The gangly, scrawny girl who wore it before had no womanly shape, and now she decides to reveal herself. I am so perplexed by the woman/girl in the mirror I almost feel compelled to say, "Hello, nice to meet you new body. Hope you stay this way for the next few years…"

I tugged at the fabric that clung to me. I pressed my hands to my freckled chest and tried to deflate my breasts into the dainty ones they were before, but they stayed. I frowned at the new girl in the mirror who refused to cooperate with me.

When I entered the bedroom, the girls already looked like runway models, and they had my poor aunt sitting in the chair of her vanity putting on her makeup. Her glossy brown hair was pulled into a pretty up-do, and she wore a strapless dress that clung in all the right places. It was a light cream color and went perfectly with the color of her light tan skin that was dotted in random places by stray beauty marks. I wished I had those instead of blasted freckles.

Kim and Nessie beamed in Delight, Avery smirked, but Claire quirked and eyebrow and then asked me. "How old are you?" The same time everyone blurted out a "You looked Beautiful," "I love that dress."

We all looked at her with confusion.

I answered her question. "I will be seventeen at the end of the month."

She smiled wickedly and bounded to me. "Good, then it wont be too inappropriate if you looked Seventeen…"

Nessie quickly caught on to what she was thinking, but Kim didn't. "What are you talking about?" She asked Claire as she made her way towards me, she ignored her.

"You look absolutely stunning, but…" He put her finger's to her lips. "There's something…"

She pulled my hair out of its bun and ran her finger's through it until it was in a gentle disarray of waves. She looked like she felt better, but then looked at my chest and narrowed her eye's at me .

"What bra size are you?" She asked without shame.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. And Nessie quick as lightning read my tag.

"Thirty four C!" She chanted. My face burned.

Claire put her hands on her hips. "Then why doesn't she wear them like she has a thirty four C!"

Nessie smirked and in a quick wave over hands across my chest, I was their perfection.

They squawked and squealed in delight and then spun me towards the vanity right next to My lovely Aunt. We both shared a look of despair as we were at the girl's disposals.

* * *

**Drum roll, please.......**

**_SETH' POV IS NEXT!!!!!!!!!_**

**I'm going to write it soon and it's going to be fun fun fun! Oh, and dont think things are going to be merry and gay (ha-ha... I know) from now on but it's not.... here's a secret : It's _totally_ not the end! More danger to come...**

**Ah, yes... the reviews... Pleaseeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love reviews! I love reviews!**

**Oh, and have you guy's seen the new _Twilight_ trailers? Youtube them! if you havent!!! I can scarcely breathe watching them I get so excited! Only twenty more days!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

I helped Jared balance the statue of a White Elephant made of Ivory. It was thirty feet high and at least four or five thousand pounds. Alice was doing some sort of Princess of India theme, and now the yard really did look like a jungle in India. There were palm trees and statues and flowers everywhere. It was twilight and the backyard had thousands of paper lanterns and torches that gave everything a soft, warm light like Iza gave off.

_Iza._

"_Seth_, come on!!! Stop day dreaming! Left!"

Just then a white hand steadied the elephant that was dangerously on its way of toppling into the river. I put my end down back on lawn carefully, and Jared put his end down and growled.

"Jeeze, seth! What's with all of you guys imprinting these days!" He wiped his hair out of the way of his eyes and started towards the house back to where Alice was barking orders.

I sighed and Edward put a stone hand on my shoulder as we followed Jared.

"Its okay, I know how you feel." He murmured softly.

I sighed. "Yeah, sure..."

He chuckled. "What I mean is the hold they have on you... its immense, isnt it?" He looked across the yard to where Bella and Rosalie were setting out the piles of food Emily made. It was funny how his face softened when he looked at her or nessie.

I nodded remembering the pull she had on me, how I remembered every word she spoke and her smile. Edward shoved me playfully and smirked. "See?" He said laughing after he read my thoughts.

I laughed and shoved him back and we jogged back to the house.

"I cant get her out of my mind..." I confessed.

He smirked again. "Well, she'll be here soon. I can hear Nessie contemplating how to get you two together. And oh..." He paused and smiled. "Your in for a treat." He smiled widely and rolled his eyes at a thought of his daughter's. I wondered what he was talking about but he kept his lips in a firm line.

Alice had a clip board in her hand and she was on her tip toes looking for someone.

"Edward!" She screeched.

"No, Alice, I haven't seen him..." He answered the unspoken question. His face went a bit dark and I could see the shadow of pressed acceptation that etched his face.

"But he doesn't have the ring! Japer!" She squealed and he was there at her side the next second.

"What is it Alice?" He asked softly.

She shoved the black velvet box in his hand and seethed through her teeth. "Tell him if he isn't ready in the next thirty seconds, I will hang him! And if he screws this up, he wont live a peaceful life..." Jasper was gone. I was really dreading the wedding...

"Iza, stop playing with you hair. Your making the waves frizz out." Kim hissed from inside the house. I turned to where I knew I would find her.

She was wearing a pink and yellow dress that came over her knees and showed off her freckled legs and part of her thighs. Her straps were different kinds of buttons that lined her delicate shoulders The way the dress hugged her almost made my knees give out from underneath me. I now knew what Edward was talking about when he mentioned what Nessie and the girls were up to. They even did this to poor Avery, I thought we'd have to take Embry to the hospital for dehydration from over-salivating when she wore Ness's bikini.

Her dark brown hair was in cascades down her back and shoulder's. And the light purple hightops added to her uniqueness. Her espresso brown eyes were wide as they examined the Indian Princess Night Club Alice transformed the back yard into.

Her eye's caught mine, and we stared at each other. I didn't see anything else. Nothing. Gravity was completely thrown off course and no matter how many times I've seen the other guy's stories, it wasn't the same. It just wasn't the same.

After another moment, she looked down at her shoes then watched Nessie's expression once she saw Jake coming out the back door in khakis and a white shirt, unlike his usual attire of only cut off shorts.

Nessie broke out into a wide smile and took the hand Jake offered her. She blushed and he kissed her on the cheek. Every one shouted a big _Happy Birthday,_ and then she walked to where the rest of her family were and they all hugged and kissed.

Iza sat across from me after the girls 'coincidentally' took all the seats but that one. Every one ate and laughed throughout the night. Even the Vampires sat down at the tables and made small talk with everyone. I dunno why they all had a problem with them back then, they were all pretty cool.

Kim must have said something funny to Jared, because he laughed aloud and almost knocked a bouquet of wildflowers flowers over. I flung my hand to right it, and so did Iza. She was faster and her hand was on the vase first, and mine was on top of her soft fingers. She blushed and removed her hand out from under mine, but on the way her hand brushed against the knife on her dinner plate. She gasped and I could hear the cease of breathing from the vampires.

Red blood trickled down her arm.

I shot out of my seat, and in another blinding second I had her inside the kitchen and away from the party, just incase. It was dark but I could see that her expression was bewildered, but understanding.

"Thanks," She breathed lowly.

"Here, let me look at it." I said softly after we stared at each other in the dark.

She nodded and I stepped foreword. She was about two feet shorter than I, so I leaned down and she put her pretty hand on mine. The inch long cut was on her palm near her thumb and still seeped blood. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she peered up at me between her eye lashes.

"Is it okay?" She asked, her voice bathed in an English accent I memorized earlier. It was the prettiest voice I've ever heard.

I nodded. "Kind of, but I think it needs a stitch or two."

"Let me see," It was Carlisle who seemed to have appeared out of thin air. I laid her hand in his and he agreed with my examination. He opened the black bag, he already had out, and pulled out a needle and thread. Her face paled.

"Carlisle," She whispered. "Is this going to hurt?"

He smiled but continued to get everything ready. "No, don't worry. This isn't the first time something like this has happened here." He chuckled and we heard Bella's hiss from outside. We laughed but she just looked confused. I'd tell her later.

I helped her sit on the counter. Her purple Converse softly tapped the drawers as she swung them and hummed. Trying not to think about it ,I guessed. When Carlisle started to stitch her, she turned her head towards me and grabbed my hand making my heart do weird palpitations. Her tiny face was white as a sheet. She winced slightly and gripped my fingers. She _was _strong.

"You okay?" I asked, afraid she was in pain.

She shook her head and looked me in the eyes. "No," She admitted. "But I fear I'll faint... I do that sometimes." She bit her lip, and for a moment I was tempted to bite it, too.

"Well," I said trying to clear my head. "We'll keep your head off it then. Um... How do you like America, so far?"

Carlisle smiled at my idea, and she looked relieved. "Fine. Very rainy, and an over abundance of Photosynthesis." She reported.

I laughed and agreed. "Yeah, but that's just here. You should see the rest of it, much better than a dumpy rez."

She shook her head in disagreement. "I love it here. And I dunno if you knew, but I've never met a Native American before."

I smiled. "Yeah, I wouldn't think they're any of us in England."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I guess not. But, we've learned about them in school. I've always found them interesting." She winced and looked up at the ceiling.

"You sure it doesn't hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head again. "No. But I feel the tugging, for some reason it unnerves me beyond reasoning." She shivered, and the way her tiny nose crinkled made something in my heart warm and fill me to my toes.

She smiled again. "Yeah, I've always wanted to come here." She continued, she strained her voice as she tried to focus. "Avery used to tell me stories about this place when I was little. I was sad to see her go, though. Remora was the last in her pack but left after she met Eric, and so Avery moved here. I'm happy she has somebody now, It always made my mum and dad unhappy to see her alone."

I nodded and thought of my sister. "I understand."

"All done." Carlisle announced.

I then got a thought.

"Hey," I asked and looked at her hand. "Why don't you heal as fast as we do?"

She shrugged but Carlisle answered. "Werecats have more of a human nature when they are in human form. But they will heal fast, I'm sure by tomorrow I can remove the stitches." Odd...

"Come on! She's going to blow out candles!" Embry called from the backdoor.

I grabbed her by her waist gently, my fingers almost touching as they held her warm body, I set her back down on the floor.

"Thanks," she mumbled and straightened her skirt with her good hand. I smiled and followed her out after Carlisle disappeared. Outside Nessie was surrounded by everyone as she sat in front of a _huge_ cake . Thirteen candles sat, their flames dancing and making Jake wince as she got close to them.

Emmett sang the loudest, egging on Jasper and the other guys. Edward was started to join until Bella glared him down. By then end of the song Alice had a look to murder, and the girls all had their hands on their ears and pinched expressions. Nessie took her piece of cake, and slammed it in Jake's face. He laughed and kissed her, smearing white icing across her cheek and hair. She squealed and tossed her head back laughing.

Eventually, people started to dance, and then after awhile Avery sat at my side.

"What are you doing here?" She accused.

I tore my eyes away from Iza, and looked at her. It was hard to imagine she could be the most lethal of any of us here, sitting in her dress looking like a little doll. She wasn't much bigger than Iza.

"Just hanging out," I answered.

She pursed her lips, then smiled. "Not anymore. Go dance with my niece, she's all by herself."

I felt a wave of unease. "I dunno,"

"Why not?" She asked and put her cream colored hands on her hips.

I examined her expression. She looked pretty determine to get me to dance with her. "Your not mad or anything?"

"What do you mean?" She quirked her brow.

I sighed. "About _imprinting_." I barley whispered it.

She noted what I meant and shook her head. "No, I would be a hypocrite, wouldn't I? And besides, she likes you..." she elbowed me playfully.

"What?" I wanted to believe her. I stole a glance at Iza who was all by herself and playing with a lotus flower. Lightly stroking the petals and twisting the stem in her tiny hands.

"Oh, come on Seth." She shoved me. "I saw the look she gave you. The girl's smitten!"

"I dunno," I repeated.

"Nonsense," She sat up and yanked me up with her iron strength then shoved me in Iza's direction. I took a couple tentative steps, every one of them making my stomach flip. I turned around and now Embry was with Avery. They both wore coy smiles, and Embry gave me a nod of encouragement. I looked away before I could panic, took a deep breath and walked to her.

"How's your hand?" I asked sitting in the chair across from her. She looked up at me and blushed.

"Okay," She murmured and looked at her bandaged hand.

We both watched the dancers sway and spin. Bella and Edwards waltzed by like gracefully, and she looked at them with a longing smile. Maybe she did want to dance?

"Would you like to dance?" I asked, thankful my words didn't get caught in my throat.

Her dark eyes met mine and I almost kissed her. Her expression was emotionless except for the one corner of her mouth that was lifted in a half smile, she nodded. I stood and held my hand out to her. She looked at it for a minute and hesitated, but took it and we walked to the dance floor. The whole time I was aware of the current our hands made.

Just before we even stopped, a slow song came on. I looked over in horror and found that Edward was at the Sound system. He smiled smugly and winked. Bella had her hands on her hips and glared at him disapprovingly, at least she was on my side.

When I looked back down, Iza was staring at her feet, but then looked up at me in a hopeful expression I'm pretty sure she had no idea she was making. Boldly, I slid my hand around her warm, curvy waist and took her good hand. She froze under my touch for a moment, but then took a step forward so that we were _a lot_ closer, and laid her bandaged hand on my chest and over my heart. We danced softly, and I was thankful Emily made us all take dancing lessons for her and Sam's wedding.

"How long are you going to stay?" I asked.

She looked up into my eyes, her forehead creasing. "I don't know... I'm not sure what I want to do."

I nodded because I was afraid that if I spoke I would break into a million pieces.

"But," She continued looking over at Avery who was dancing closely with Embry. Which made me frown as I remembered his thoughts of this morning when we were running. I almost barfed, but at least he wasn't as bad as Paul. I thought Jake was _literally _going to kill him after him and Rachel got married. God, I don't know what I would do if Leah ever got married. What was I talking about? Yes I did, I would never, ever, _ever_ phase at the _same_ time with her again. Jesus…. "I want to stay. I want to do what I was destined to do."

I nodded again, thankful I heard her as I forced unwanted images from my head. "I know what you mean. I thought about that after I first phased, I decided that I was who I am for a reason and I should fulfill it. Besides, the running's cool."

She smiled widely in agreement, like she did after Nessie showed her what had happened with the Volturi. Under the soft light her face glowed. The light freckles that kissed her tiny nose and cheeks looked as if they were glowing, too. I noticed she even had one on her lip…

"I think my dad expects me to go back to England. Right before we left I heard him buying tickets on the phone. I wanted to tell him, but... I didn't know how." She sighed and wiped a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

"Well," I paused for a minute. "Just, do what you think you should do. Im sure he will understand somehow."

She nodded uncertainly. Her gorgeous eyes caught mine for a minute, and I was sure she could feel and hear the erratic beating of my heart; I could hear hers.

Then it was time. Jake and Ness paused in the middle of the dance floor. She looked at him uncertainly, and then around wondering why everyone was staring at them with gleeful expressions. Iza and I stopped, but she still leaned on my side in a way that she probably didn't even now she was doing it.

He got on one knee and Emily barley contained her sob. Sam smiled and kissed her temple after he wrapped his arm around her. Nessie put her hands on her mouth as she figured out what he was doing, and stared at Jake straight in the eye now that he was on one knee. Bella, Esme, Alice, and even Rosalie looked like they would be crying if they could.

"Ness," He said with a teeny Jacob-like smirk, "Since you know I love you, will you marry me?" He opened the tiny black box and waited for her answer.

She was crying, but she still rolled her mother's eyes and punched him in the shoulder, making him teeter for a sec.

"What? You'd think I'd say no?" Everyone laughed and She wiped away her tears and let him take her left hand. When he slipped the ring on her finger, we all erupted into cheers. Iza was smiling, and laughed when Quil said if Alice made him take dancing lessons again, he would run away to Mexico with Claire.

After dancing for awhile our feet started to hurt so we sat down. We talked for the rest of the night while everyone danced and ate. We talked about school, hobbies, England, the who-has-it-worst of the were animal species, and who-has-it-better of the were animal species.

On the way back home with Leah, I tuned her complaining about how much her shoes hurt and how she'd never eat another crab cake again. (Which we both knew was a lie…) and thought about Iza.

Before I fell asleep, I roamed over tonight: Her favorite color was lilac. Her favorite flowers were Lotus's. She loved to read. She had two pets; a dog and a goldfish. She has never had a Twinkie. She has pet a giraffe. A 'boot' is the trunk of a car in England. And best part of the night, was confirming how much I, _immensely,_ and with out a doubt, was in love with her with every little insignificant piece of my heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gesgant POV**

_Gesgant, stop this._

I growled at her aloud and turned my head to give her a steely glare from the corner of my eye. She was leaned on the highest balcony of the villa and was looking down at me, she curled her lip half heartedly. I turned back to the stormy sea and looked out to the direction of America. A portugese ship sailed by, I could smell the seafood and people who were abroad. The scent of the people sent a small burn down my throat, but I ignored it; it becoming easier the longer you resist.

_Get out of my head, go do something._ I hissed at her.

She ignored me. _Gesgant, she's with that shape shifter. You know what the Cullens had told us; he _imprinted _on her. And she loves him, I saw it in her eyes._

_But, _I protested._ I cant, Emelia. I cant get her out of my head! For hundreds of years, Emelia... I just love her. I love her... _

She pondered this, then thought in a gentle voice. _If you really loved her, then you would accept who she loves. She wasnt meant to be with you, she's our natural enimy. She'd probably kill you if she got the chance._

I rolled my eyes. _I _do_ accept who she loves. I understand. I just... I dont know. Something is drawing me back there, something that was stronger than before. Oh, and she wouldnt kill me. She likes me, she said so herself..._

Emelia snorted. _Oh, please lover boy. She said that she _wouldnt _kill you _if_ you cooperated._

I shrugged. _Same thing. _

_Dont get cocky. I thought you were a gonner when you touched her while she was naked by that cliff. I was already making arrangements for your funeral if she did kill you._

I finnaly thought of a way to get rid of her. I thought about Avery, how beautiful she looked that night; how she looked wild and lost. How warm and soft she was under my fingers. I didnt mean to touch her, I just wanted to take away her pain. I wanted to wipe it away from her with the tips of my fingers.

_Ugggh! Out of here! I'm going hunting. And if you get one piece of sand on the rug again, your dead meat. I bought that piece ninety years ago..._

And just like that, she was gone.

I sighed in releif when I was finnally alone in my thoughts. I leapt onto a boulder that protruded from the black water, wasnt that much of a leap. Maybe fifty-sixtey meters.

I looked out at the sea of Portugal. My sister's favorite hiding spot. I bought her the old castle when we were nomadic, we were both tired the lifestyle so I bought it. My thoughts brought me back to Avery. How much I loved her was impossible to explain, and the reasons were even harder. Pass impossible.

_I need to go back. I have to go back. I will go back._

I was suddenly back on the beach headed for the house to get my things when I stopped myself.

_No, I cant_. I told myself. _But, how will you know? How will you know if its still the same?_

_I wont know unless I go, _I concluded and sprinted to the house before Emelia could get back. I stopped short before the house, there was a strange sent. One of our own, I reconized it. But seemed to be fading, maybe from when the other's were here last time. I spun back on my heels, and darted into the house.

**AVERY POV**

I awoke next to Embry again, but this time he wasnt sleeping. He was proped up on his elbow, and he had one hand tracing my face.

"What are you doing?" I whispered and snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arms aournd my naked back and pulled me closer until our chests touched.

He pressed his lips to mine and whispered back. "Watching you." He said simply.

I smiled. "Thats silly."

He shook his head slightly and stared at me in a way that made it hard to breathe. "I could watch you for hours." He said and wiped a piece of my hair away from my eyes. I leaned in and kissed him. Eventually our breathing became heavier and we started to progress further when we heard a snarl from down stairs. To my ears it was slight, high pitched, and annoyed. The sound of a teenage panther, or Werecat.

With a snarl of my own into Embry's mouth, I got up and put on my robe. He groaned and collapsed back on the bed. He reached his hand out to swipe me back into bed but I dodged it. He muttered.

I sighed. "Hold on, let me go see what she's complaining about and I'll be back." He pouted and I couldnt help but walk over and grab his lips with my own. "I'll be back." I called over my shoulder. "Soon," I cast him the best meaningful glance that I could. He then nodded and plopped backwards on the bed with a sigh.

"Iza, you have to. What about your mother? She's worried sick!"

Eziel threw his hands up in the air for emphasis, and let them fall to his sides.

Iza stood with her arms crossed infront of her chest, a scowl on her pretty face. She narrowed her eyes at him and retorted. "Dad, This isnt about you. You of all people should be supportive."

He rubbed his temples. "Iza, this_ is _about me. I am your father, you–"

She cut him off. "Legal importance is not the issue!" She blew up, "You dont know how hard this has been for me! Hiding it and wondering what was going to happen to me. This is what I have to do. I dont want to go back to england. To do what? Drink tea and become a housewife for the rest of my life? No, Im staying."

She set her jaw in a way that was so much like Eziel, I could have laughed.

He looked tired, and older the longer she stared him down. I made a move to step off the last stair and Iza whipped her head at me, hearing the movement.

I smiled weakly. "What's up?" I asked.

They both exchanged a glance then turned away from each other. Iza then muttered with her head turned away. "My dad wants me to go back to England."

I sighed. And sat down at the table. I pulled a chair out for her too and motioned for her to sit. After she took her seat I spoke.

"Iza, your dad does have alot of say in you. Not just leagally, but Morally. This is all dangerous, he's right."

Eziel lifted his eyes, and to his daughter but said nothing.

I continued. "But _if,_" I turned to look at Eziel pointedly to be quite. "_If _you stay, there will be no fighting or practicing for you for a long time."

Her face fell. "What? Why?"

I laughed. "I heard your snarl. Kittens are more threatening."

Eziel fought a smile, and she glared at me. "What? It sounds the same as your's..."

Eziel threw his head back and laughed. I pursed my lips to restrain from laughing too.

"Oh, honey... You have no idea." His laughter started to die. "You havent heard a snarl unil you hear her's, melts the hair right off you."

Just then Emrby desencended and added. "Every single one of them."

I glared at his clothes that took away my morning plans. He saw my expression and shrugged. Restraining a growl of my own, I turned back to the two infront of me. "This is my deal, take it or leave it. Eziel, if she stays, she _will_ not be fighting or hunting. And Iza, if you do stay, your going to be under my thumb like a bug."

I stood, saying all I had to say, and spun towards Embry; ready to drag him upstairs.

Someone knocked and I let out a steady growl as I stalked off to answer it.

"What?" I said before the door was fully opened, irritated with who ever it was. Quil and Jared stood at the door, smiling.

"We need Embry, Sam said to drag him out by our teeth if we had to."

My eyes narrowed. "You may leave with some broken teeth..."

They both smiled toothy smile, and right before I could really knock their teeth out, Embry kissed me hard and stepped around me.

He saw the look on my face again and he laughed. "Oh, honey. I'll be back."

I curled my lip into a snarl and answered him, "Fine."

He chuckled and grabbed my face. "Later." He promised and kissed both of my eyes then my lips. Before he let me go, he winked.

I watched him lope off with Jared and Quil who were muttering and complainging about just eating breakfast.

The nerve.

With a sigh I headed back to the stairs, passing a sour Father and Daughter.

"Figure it out," I said as I trudged up the stairs to get dressed.

**IZA'S POV**

I ran all the way down the path of the sent we left yesterday, looking for the one I needed. I leapt up into the thick netting of forest and clawed my way from branch to branch and tree to tree, my nails slicing cleanly through the thick truncks and limbs when I clawed to hard or slipped while I gained traction. I finnally made it to a meadow and found a large figure sitting in the sun shirtless.

His thick arms were tucked behind his head as he laid with his eyes closed. His chest and shoulders were wide and thickly muscled. I inched closer silently barefoot, my feet making no noise on the soft green grass. I leaned over him, my hair tumbling over my face and his. He opened his depthless eyes and stared straight into mine. I smiled as he blinked and sat up on his elbows, he muscles in his stomach moving as he lay on his side. I almost felt tempted to run my hand accross them...

"Whats up?" He asked, somehow sensing I came to talk to him.

I tucked my chin behind my knees that I pulled up and wrapped my arms around them. He waiting patiently until I spoke.

"My dad wants me to go."

He just nodded and looked down to the floor. He swallowed hard before speaking. "When do you leave," He said heavily.

I shook my head. "No, I'm staying. My dad just acts like I decided to stay and become a stripper in Las Vegas."

He looked up at me with his kind eyes. He laughed and I watched as they crinkled in the corner's when he did. I smiled at him.

"So, your staying?" He asked again. I nodded and he sat all the way up in front of me and placed his hands in his lap. He looked at me and waited for me to finish.

I sighed and settled back and letting the sun warm my hair and face.

"I'm staying, but I'm not going to do anything. Avery say's i'm not ready." I scowled at a tree limb.

"What do you mean? You'll just be here, 'training' or somthing?"

I shrugged. "I guess. She said something about my growl or something. I heard her's, It sounds the exact same." I sniffed, defending myself.

He smiled. "Do it,"

"Do what?" I asked looking at him.

He laughed. "Growl."

I felt uneasy, "What? No, why?"

He shrugged. "I wanna hear it..."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. I took in a breath, and let it come from deep in chest and out of my mouth. I covered myself from the water the birds shook from the branches above us as they fled.

Seth had his lips smashed together tight, his face a strange grimance as he tried not to smile. I felt my eyerbows pull together as I glared at him. What was with everybody?

"What?" I threw my hands up in the air and let them smack against my lap.

"Well," paused thinking of a word. "It was, _cute._.."

"Cute?" I asked.

He nodded and tightend his lips. I got up, and acted like I was going to leave.

"Well, then have a good day..."

He laughed and grabbed me before I could fully make a step and pulled me into his lap.  
"Oh, come on. Okay, it was _menacing_. I'm sure you can scare hundreds of werewolves and vampires into hiding."

We both laughed, and then I Immediately sobered once I realized I was in this shirtless, warm man's lap... and it felt completly natural. Like the dip inbetween his pretzled legs underneath me were made to hold me... I felt my breathing cease and my senses flare. His heat was burning me slowly from within, a cool burn that oozed to every cell in my body.

I peered up through my dark eyelashes and into his face. His face was calm, serene, and breathtaking. His black hair had diamonds of mist in it making a halo of sparkles.

With a half smile, I reached my hand up slowly and wiped them gently away. I stared hard at my hand as I pulled it back down just as slowly, and let it glide down his face, cheek, jaw, neck, and I stopped unto his wide shoulder..

I looked into his face and he had the strangest expression as if he could lay me down on a plate and eat me, and I loved it.  
Without thinking, I tilted my head and leaned in. He closed his eyes and leaned the rest of the way in and brushed my lips with his own. The whole time thinking nothing but how I felt numb from the crown of my head, to the tips of my toes.

"Seth, Hurry!"

Just then, a woman I regonized from the party jogged out of the forrest. She wore sweat pants and a tank top that looked as if she had threw it on quickly. She had stray pieces of grass in her short black hair. I slid out of his lap and placed myself into a more appropriate postion.  
Seth let out a long sigh and a string of complaints.

"Yes, Leah..." He said slowly through his teeth.

She rolled her beautiful eyes that looked just like Seth's.

"Come on, big trouble. Avery's throwing some sort of fit over something. I heard her break a few plates before Sam sent me to find you two. Come on kitty, you better get there fast..."

Up like a bullet, I shot out of my seat sprinted full speed towards the house instantly feeling the fear pool in my stomach.  
"What am I going to do with you?" I heard leah asked a muttering seth.

Seth sighed. "You really do ruin everything, you know..." I heard him complain.

She let out a heavy laugh. "I know,"


	13. Chapter 13

**Embry's POV**

I finally emerged from the tree's, my legs letting fly towards the house with Leah and Paul right behind me

I burst into the big house and jogged down the hall until I got to the living room and found her sitting on the couch flipping through channels with her legs tucked under her. Eziel sulked on the other side, his face watching the green and gray blur of the windows.

She was alarmed, and looked at me in a confused way. "Em, what's wrong?"

She stood and tensed, read what I couldn't manage to say. Her tiny figure rose fluidly and came in front of me. She put her tiny warm hands on my face, only letting her eyes flicker anxiously to Leah and Paul, then back to mine.

"Werewolves," I gasped.

Her eyebrows contorted and she dropped her hands, Eziel whipped his head at us and stared.

"What do you mean?" She said shaking her head.

I sighed and wiped my wet hair from my eyes and explained. "Sam came upon a scent early this morning and followed it, which was stupid because he was by himself, and found a one."

Her face instantly paled and her mouth opened into a wordless cry of horror, then she screeched. "_Where's Sam!"_

Her dark eyes started to water and I shook my head and pulled her to me. "He's okay honey, ssshhh, nothing happened to him. He got him, but…."

She pulled her face from my chest, a lock of her hair in her eyes. "But what Embry?"

"There are more," I whispered.

She pulled away from me, her feral snarl ripping through the house and sending a shiver down my spine. Leah and Paul stepped back a little.

Her face instantly turned to anger and she stalked off to the kitchen, we all followed. She picked up the phone and dialed frantically.

When the woman answered, an involuntary growl erupted from her.

"Emelia, where is _he,_" she said through gritted teeth.

_I don't know, his disappeared yesterday. I cant talk to him… what's wrong?_

Avery sighed again. "The wolves found one of you in the woods today."

We could all hear Emelia whimper and breathe into the phone. _No Avery, No, he didn't…why…no…_

She was suddenly choked off and Avery shook her head even though she couldn't see. "No, it wasn't him. I just wanted to know what you guys knew. Looks like the Volturi didn't get them all."

_I'm on my way,_

"No, wait!" But it was too late she hung up. Avery stared at the offending phone and slammed it down on the cradle.

"_God Damn it," _she hissed. She took a plate that was sitting on the counter next to her and flung it at the wall. Pieces shattered everywhere. None of us said anything.

She was visibly fuming and her shape blurred once, then twice. She put her fists to her temples and let me pull her to my chest. After she caught her breath she pulled away gently.

"Leah, find Iza for me. Paul, the pack and meet us at the Cullen's." We watched as they fitted out.

With that, she drug me and Eziel with her to the back door. And flung the glass open. It was raining in buckets and making her long hair weigh down to her elbows. She started to take off her clothes. Eziel groaned. "Avery, don't do this. They're not here."

She ignored him and flung her shirt at him. He peeled it off his face and raised his head to the black sky and muttered.

When she got all her clothes off, she trembled once and phased, a black cat replaced her. She walked by me and rubbed her vast head against my chest once, and bowed so Eziel could get on her back.

I phased and followed her into the forest, only thinking that I would die for her today if I had to.

* * *

**People, how can you think that I can continue without Reviews! More more more!**

**lol, jk.**

**But anywhoooo. Sorry for the short Chapter, but I dont like writing for a whole week and then posting, and from now on instead of one a week, I can probably do one a day like this, so, bear with me. Oh, and keep checking in because now its going to get exciting....  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Gesgant.**

I sat on the tree limb and watched the green land. I welcomed the breeze again so I can find it. And then when the sent hit me, headed in the direction it came from. My legs pulled me accross the wet bracken and ground, I tore into a clearing and I found him on a rock. He sat waiting in human form, and smiled welcomingly. He had smelled me too.

"Hello, Gesgant." he said standing.

"Noland," I said nodding, but made no move to unphase.

He watched me carefully and circled me once. "Did you hear what happened to the others?"

I felt the vibration in my head, he was trying to will himself to listen to my thoughts. I stregnthened my sheild.

"Yes, the Volturi."

He smiled tightly and his brows pulled together anger, he tried again to will himself into my mind. I lifted the sheild higher and smiled at him.

He let out a frusturated growl and phased. "Why!" He cried and leaned into a hunting crouch, I leaned in return. "Why do you care for _her_ so!"

I shrugged. "It has nothing to do with my feelings. I have done nothing wrong. You asked me to come, so I did. Not my fault you cant touch her."  
He curled his lip. "You warned her. I told them you would. It was an _order_ to kill her!"  
I lunged forward and knocked him back into a ceder. I was taller and towered over him. I pinned his arms back and dug my nails in.

I hissed in his face. "_I take orders from nobody,"_

He pushed back against me, sending me backwards into the meadow. I landed on my feet and crouched. He wiped off the blood on his forearms and bared his teeth at me.

"Your discusting!" He leaned forward. "I hope I will have the satisfaction of killing her and your sister, as I will you,"

Before I could tear out his throat, something intercepted me. It was smaller than Avery, and had larger paws than an adult werecat.

Blood stained her face and paws. She backed away from Norlands lifeless body and curled her lip at me, I crouched instinctivly. Her black eyes glittered, and she had the same white spot on her ear just as Eziel did. I straightened quickly after I regconized her, and she snarled at me.

I couldnt help but laugh at her tiny growl, and that seemed to anger her. She curled her lip in irritation.

"Oh, its okay. I know your father, Eziel, right?" I said to her.

She cocked her head and twitched her spotted ear at me, but she was still wary. I then realized that I was still phased because I could see myself in her wide eyes.

I unphased and lifted my palms to the sky in an innocent postion, and backed up a couple paces. "Its okay, Im friends with Avery too. My names Gesgant."

She seemed to untense, but then the wind hit and she pawed her nose. I felt tugging in my head again, and then I could smell them.

"Unphase, hurry!" I yelled and crouched in front of her. My eyes scanned the trees once more but I couldnt see them, then thankfully it started to rain and I couldnt smell the blood or her scent anymore.

I turned around and a naked girl stood staring at me with wide, terrified eyes. Her long brown hair was turning black the harder the rain came, she went to speak but I put my fingers to my lips and whispered to her.

"There are more, if they smell you they'll come."

I heard no more, and we stood in the rain for another long moment, and then, I felt the tugging.

I scooped her up and pulled her to my bare chest. Her skin was cool and smooth against mine, and she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder and underneath her thick hair.

I ran so fast that I lost the trail and nearly dodged a fir tree. It's bark scratched agaist the bare skin of my arm and made longs gashes that seeped blood. When she smelled the blood, she whimpered. I held her to my chest tighter and ran in a loop until I found the trail again.

**Iza.**

I stared at his naked, broad back. I hesitated, but I could see that he was protecting me so I obeyed and unphased. I stood still in the rain, letting it pelt bullets onto my naked body.

He spun on his heel and his beautiful face was contorted in anger and determination. His easter egg blue eyes regaurded me once, and the next thing I knew I was pulled up to his wide chest and he held me firmly as he flew through the green forrest that whipped past.

I was afriad of being sick so I pressed my face into his wide muscled arm. I could barly feel him moving, but then the rain wasnt coming at an angle, and then I knew that we had stopped.

"Iza," The beautiful voice called to me. I pulled my face away looked at Seth.

He was coming over to me in long quick strides and took me from Gesgants chest and into his own. I clutched myself to him, not caring that I was naked, and he was only wearing shorts. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and brought my forehead to his lips.

Gesgant kept an eye on us, but still let them dart back and forth through the woods.

"My pack is on their way, Jake went to get Avery and the cullens. Why did you leave?" He black eyes bored into mine, and I answered him.

"They were making their way to the house, I smelled them in a thousand different directions and tried to avoid their path. I was running and that was when I ran into the meadow and found Gesgant and the other one. I was cornered and the only thing I could so was try and fight. Gesgant told me who he was, and then when the wind hit he told me to unphase because they could smell me."

When I finished, Seth's depthless, and overwhelmingly kind eyes were shadowed with anger and relief. He raised his head and spoke to Gesgant. "Thank you,"

Gegant shook his head, his fair hair sending a glitter of water everywhere. "No problem."

Suddenly, wolves emerged from the forrest. A large black one came to us and stood infront of seth and I protectivly. I held Seth so tight to me, that I could barley breathe.

"Its okay, its just sam." He whispered. A white grey wolf walked by and glared at seth. It whipped itsd bushy tail at him and growled.  
"Cut it out Leah," He grumbled.

_Leah?,_ I asked myself.

Suddenly the cullens and Nessie came out of the forrest with a huge brown wolf. Avery was in cat form and she trotted over to me, she curled her lip and glared at me.

"I was cornered," I answered her in the shortest way I could.

She huffed and then looked at Gesgant. She cocked her head, and Seth and her exchanged a very queer look. I looked over and saw that he was staring at leah, and leah was staring at him. After a second, her head snapped and she faced the black wolf. She nodded and looked down at her big feet.

Avery purred loudly, and I could practically hear her whimper. She shook her head short and fast and then looked at Edward. He came forward and nodded.

"Just now," He answered her lowely.

She rolled her eyes and huffed. A brown wolf came over nudged her softly in an apologetic way. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead against his shoulder. I then knew it was Embry.

Gesgant instantly phased and let out a long stream of growls. The cullens and wolves crouched, Avery bounded to the front, and curled her lip. Esme pulled out of her crouch and turned to us.

"Seth, take Nessie and Iza home." She casted another glance at the woods. "Now," She whispered.

Ness stood out of her crouch next to jake who was pushing her in our direction with her nose.

"No, I need to help." She dug in her heels but making no difference to the beast. All the vampires hissed at what she said and bella turned to her. "Renesmee, go. Right now..."

Nessie shook her head and her father whipped his head at her after listening to what she was thinking. "No!" He roared at her. "Absolutley not! Seth, Take her home right now!"

Seth made a tiny move forward, but she snapped at him. Rosalie hissed at her neice, seeing that she had no intent to leave. Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Esme watched her worriedly. Carlisle appeared beside her.

"Please, darling. For your saftey..."

She shook her head and placed a hand on jakes wide shoulder and clutched the fur. "No, I'm not leaving him..."

Jake and her looked into each other's eyes for a minute, but he just prodded her with his head again. She shook her head at him, and seeing that she wasnt leaving easily, he whimpered. Edward through his hands in the air and Rosalie snarled.

"Ness," Edward seethed through his teeth, and spoke the words distinctivly. "There is _nothing _you will be doing to help. You will only hurt us by everyone trying to protect you."

I could see that she was wavering and she was torn. I understood her completley. I knew that if Seth wasnt going with me, I wouldnt have moved and inch.

Again Gesgant snarled and leaned forward towards the trees and all the wolves crouched behind Avery. Edward turned his head to to them all, reading what he missed then whipped his head back to us.  
"NOW!" He bellowed and faced the trees. Seth repositioned me in his arms, and on handedly flew forward and grasped Nessie by the arm and pulled her with us. We were were flying through the forrest and she was screaming jakes name the whole time over the snarls and growls from the battle in the clearing. I thought of avery and all the wolves and the Cullens, and felt selfish that I was invairbly happy to have Seth with me. But I just buried my head into Seths chest, and let the tears fall silently.

Inside the dark house Nessie walked ahead of us where we stood and watched what she was going to do. She stood in the middle of wide, white living room. And suddenly, a strange sound gurgled out of her that resembled much like the cry of an injured animal. Her knees gave out and she collapsed on the floor. Seth put me down and went to her, I took this time to flit up to her bedroom and back. When I returned I was in sweatpants and an old teeshirt. I kneeled down to where seth was making no progress, and murmured to her.

"Nes, there's nothing we can do. I honestly wish that I was there too, but...we cant...your dad is right, we would only be hurting them..."

She did nothing. She only lay in a beautiful clump on the floor clutching to seth's hand and repeated Jocobs name over, and over again. I imagined that the heat must have reminded her of jake, and Seth probably understood. So he patted her bronzy locks as we both stared at each other and waited out her loud, defeated sobbing while the rain pound deafeningly on the large house.

Seth only let his eyes cast down once when her breathing became even and she fell asleep, he breathed a small sigh of relief and unwound her fingers from his and lifted her up easily. I followed him as he led us up the stairs and to her bedroom. He lifted the covers with one hand and slid her under with the other. I tucked her in and we both stole out.

**SETH**

We sat down on the white couch in the dim house and watched the rain pound on the windows.

My thoughts were split soley on two things: Iza, and the Clearing. It tore me to watch her suffer, but it was also agonizing to sit here and wait. But I would. There was no way I would leave her. Nothing could tear me away from my suffering Angel. I felt even worse for Jacob, I knew he must be in agony. But he knew what he had to do, we all knew that we have to do what's best for _them._

Leah..._Imprinted?_

And a real werewolf too? Is that possible? What does this mean?

I didnt have any time to ponder with this, because my Angel turned to me. Her dark eyes watering, and her small pink lips were quivering.

"I cant take this," She moaned and sank into my chest. Her crying exploded into sobs, filling the darkening house with stifled crying.

"Shhh.... Im so sorry,...Its okay. They'll be okay...Im _so _sorry," I murmured this to her, and it seemed to ease her but she still convulsed into small sobs. I pushed her dark wavy hair away from her face and leaned back with her still cradled to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she managed through her hiccuping. I shook my head, she really didnt understand.

"No," She instisted sitting up, and like before at Avery's, she was still gorgeous after she cried. "No, this isnt your fault."

I rolled my eyes. "I could be doing something. If I wasnt selfish enough to leave you, I could be helping."

She shook her head vehemtley. "No," She said sternly, and for a mintue I couldnt speak beacuse her beauty really was overwhelming. "No, I wouldnt leave you. I wouldnt have left."

I vowed to her. "If you were in danger, I'd make you."

She laughed without humor and she stared at me. "I dont think you understand." She said softly. "I _cant_ leave you,"

What she said threw me off track for a moment. I couldt grasp what she was saying, and had to replay it in my mind. When I came back into focus, I saw that she was chewing her lip and and playing with a string in the hem of her shirt.

"Do you know what imprinting is?" I asked all of a sudden. I couldnt see that she was perplexed with my question, it was obviously something she was expectig from me.

She nodded. "I think so, my dad told me about it when I was younger. He was it was a myth. He said Werecats dont, it wasnt our nature. But that alot of other immortals could."

I nodded. "Do you know that Jake imprinted on Nessie, and Embry imprinted on Avery? And all the other guy's had to?"

She shook her head. Her brows knitted together and she stared at me hard. "Really?"

I nodded. "Everyone one of us had."

She sat back immediatly as if I had slapped her. I could see that pain that was etching a darkness into her face. I instantly understood what I had said.

"Oh! No, no, no..." I shook my head and grabbed her hand. "No, I mean... yes, I did imprint, but it was on _you_."

I was worried for a moment after she just stared at me. I was too afraid to speak, but when I saw that she wasnt breathing I forced myself to.

"Are you... I'm S–"

She cut off my apology by crushing her mouth to mine. And all of a sudden, she was _everywhere._

There wasn't something that I was feeling, tasting, ot hearing that wasnt Iza. She pushed me backwards on the couch and pinned my hands above my head. My head started to go in and out of consicouness, and I kept asking myself if this was real. I finnally got a chance to breathe when she pulled her mouth away to mine and started to make a trail of fire down my jaw line, and when she reached my ear, I practically became undone. I pulled her mouth back to mine with my hand and wrapped my arms around her curvy waist. She locked her amrs around my neck and again, there wasnt anything that wasnt her.

Her hands started to fumble to the hem of her shirt, and as right as it felt, I couldnt do that to her. Not now. Not at a time when our families were fighting, and I had just practically told her ten minutes earlier that I was in love with her.

I wrapped my fingers around hers, and she let out a feral growl into my mouth. I couldnt help but smile, and she bit my lip a bit unaffectionately. I laughed aloud.

Her hair spread out around her in a dark, messy disarray that made me want to go where she wanted, but I held her back by holding her chin as delicatly as I could.

She frowned at me feircly, and scowled.

"What?" She gasped heavily.

I smiled and snatched her hand that she let get away. "I dont think this is the right...time."

Her scowl deepened. "I think it is,"

She lunged at me again and I let her. After a couple minutes, she reached for the band on my shorts. I couldnt help but laugh as I pulled away.

"Persistant, huh?" She said venemously and galred at me with narrowed eyes.

I nodded and half smiled.

She sat back against the couch, and closed her eyes as we both attempted to catch our breaths.

"You know," She said opening her eyes and rolling her head towards me. "You can be a real pain."

I laughed. "I know."

I kissed her on the forhead, and handed me the remote after she turned on the TV.

* * *

**Now, would it be _so horrible_ for me to ask for a review??? I dont think so......**

**Okay, here's the problem... as much as I dont want this to come to an end... IT HAS TO!**

**I know.... I know... I am _just_ as heart broken. But if you noticed, I left off the end instead of just ending everything right away after the fight. But after about six hundred messages from like six billion people, I have concluded that since I write for you guys, I'll let you guys have just as much influence on my story. Tell me what you want to see, or what you think should happen next and maybe I can drag it out for another dozen chapters. My imagination can go farther, but I really want to know what you guys think. I'm sure your your all just as obsessed of a fan as I am of the Twilight series and I think that you guys should have a say in what happens. You get what I mean?**

**So post an Idea on my reviews, or send me a message if you find it more comfortable. It would be really awesome if I could make this go on for a long while, and I think it would be great to have your guy's opinions and Ideas. **

**So thanks to everyone who has supported me from the beginning and from now on, I am going to reply to every single review I get because I think that if you take the time to tell me something, then I should be able to share just as much with you earnestly.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**LEAH.**

The only sound we could hear was Nessie heart breaking screams. Jake flinched mentally, and physically every time she called his name. Even the vamps were unnerved by it. The rain started to pound now with the rhythm of my heart as we stood in the cold, darkening silence. Avery and Gesgant never untensed out of their crouch, even though it felt like we've been waiting for ages.

I followed their lead as we all did, and kept running Avery's lessons to myself over in my mind so I didn't have to think of him. But those eyes were just so _blue_ …

_Focus, Leah…_ Sam called to me in a calm, even tone.

I shook my head as if that would clear it. _Yeah, right. Focusing…_

I looked over at Jacob, he was the biggest of us all, and the most powerful, but he looked small and weak under the crippling pain he was feeling. And even if he was one of the biggest pains in my life, it hurt me to see him like that.

Suddenly a low guttural growl sounded from Avery, and then from Gesgant. I crouched lower.

They seemed to grow from the forest the way the seeped into the clearing. I counted, once, then twice, and then again.

There were seventeen of them, and about twenty-five or more of us.

Paul snorted._ Too, easy… _

Quil added. _For real! Finally we get some action, its been years!_

_Enough!_ Snapped Sam.

Jared chuckled. _According to last time you saw Claire, seems like to me you've been getting plenty of action…_

_JARED!_ We all screamed at the same time.

We all simultaneously chanted in different orders._ Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Kill, me. Kill me. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Kill me. Kill me._

That was the bad thing about thoughts, once you think of it, its almost impossible to get rid of them.

Quil shrugged. _Well, its True…_

Paul looked at Sam. _Can I please kill him?_

Sam sighed. _If he doesn't focus, one of these freaks will take care of him._

One of the Werewolves directly in front of Avery stopped short and seemed to freeze. But then shake its head, it nodded obediently to a silent command. It walked toward her with wide, frightened eyes.

They stopped about a hundred yards from us, but Avery was so angry, she was shaking.

A large, black were wolf came forward and had red eyes and seemed to be tanking us all in with a blank expression. I also noticed that they were communicating.

Jared completely got it._ Hey, boss? Did you hear Leah? I think she's on to something. I think they're planning a blitz on Avery like the blood suckers last time when they wanted the Cullen's. Look how they're all nodding and looking around like that. That freaky black one is the leader._

Embry let out an involuntary snarl, and tore to Avery's side. He kept his lips turned, and stared coldly at the werewolves. He snapped at the few in front, and they flinched.

Avery glanced at him with a panicky expression, and measured the distance between them and Embry. She huffed loudly.

I knew her pain. Gesgant was right in the beginning of the line.

_Okay, you guys, make fun of me later but if any of you mistake _him _for one of them, I _will_ kill you._

Quil rolled his eyed. _Calm down Leah, we wont._

_Calm down? He's so close he could spit on one of them! What would you do if Claire were out there? They all look them same…_

Quil backed down once he realized, and so did the rest of the pack. They focused harder.

Edward suddenly flew in front of Bella as the first werewolf ensued battle.

That's when it happened.

I grabbed the first one I could find and remembered that they only die by biting their throat. Two of them seemed to come out of nowhere and headed towards Gesgant's back.

I flew across and slammed into a big brown one and knocked the other one down. Avery saw this too, but I made it before she did. She got the brown one she was closer to, and I took the one closer to him.

They weren't kidding when they said Avery was a beast.

I just saw this girl in a baby doll dress and makeup ,but she fought like she was part of Satan's Army.

I sorely doubted her power, I was _so_ wrong.

She was scary. And not only in the way she fought, but they way she looked. Her inky black fur shone icily in the pale light, and her teeth were Ivory white under her black-brown eyes. The only blood she had were the few spots on her Paws.

The woman was vicious.

Jake was the first to see her, and just stood there, silently screaming at the top of his lungs.

Nessie's wide eyes and Jacobs found each other, and I wasn't the only one who noticed. The black werewolf ran headlong towards her, and Jake didn't see because he was pleading with his eyes for her to leave.

I didn't make it.

A smaller, tinier figure stepped out of the tree's wildly and appeared next to Nessie in her human form. The werewolf didn't even stop and continued heading for them.

She did what I'd never expect for her to do. She pulled her fist all the way back, and when the black beast lunged at her, let it go.

I heard the sickening crunch of his nose and the thump made when he knocked back into a Cedar and sent saw dust and splinters everywhere.

I got him before he could stand, and Seth appeared phased in form with a bewildered expression.

_Your fired from baby sitting! You suck royally! _I snapped at him.

He blanched. _Iza went to go check on ness and then they were both gone! I left the house like seven seconds ago, and I'm being pretty literal!_

_Well your little girlfriend just sucker punched on of these freaks, she seemed really pissed. Go see if there's something else wrong that we didn't pick up._

I spun away from him and dodged Jacob as he headed towards Ness in human form and picked her up in his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**AVERY.**

Jacob pushed Nessie out of the way before the next werewolf Leah missed could get her. He phased back and crouched in front of the white werewolf and already I could see that he was making a mistake; he wasn't watching where his eyes were going.

The werewolf saw his weakness, Nessie who was right behind him, and he knew just how to get to her.

Gesgant saw this too, and he made it before I did. He wedged himself between the two and Jake couldn't help him because another werewolf just appeared.

I lunged myself at the two, my aim for the werewolf on top of Gesgant but I had to sidestep it for the small female headed for Alice's back.

I got rid of her, and made it in time before the werewolf could completely kill Gesgant. I looked up and Leah was frozen in front of me. Her brown eyes wide and scared and her white fur had spots of blood on it.

I unphased quickly to speak to her. "Get him back to my house. I don't think that the Iza and Ness came here for no reason. Hurry,"

Before I even finished, she turned back into human form and scooped up Gesgant's still, and phased body and sprinted west to my house. It was already a bad sign that he phased unconsciously, but now his pink lips were fading to a dull blue.

Two wolves were hiding behind a tree, and now ran for Iza's back. My already thundering heart practically fell out of my throat.

I ran headlong and prayed I could make it in time. I saw that Jasper was running with me and winced when my fear went up a couple notches when Carlisle ran to her, too.

I leaped with my paws out in front of me and my nails out like daggers. Iza screamed when she saw me leap at her, and ducked so I could get the one who's poisonous nails were aimed at her.

My nails sank into his sides deeply and I pulled his torso to me and grabbed his throat with teeth. I tossed him on the pile that Jasper and Carlisle made

I looked around through the downpour of a hurricane we were all fighting in, for Embry. I saw that he was loping to my side and I met him half way.

I watched Edward decapitate the last one, and we all stood waiting. When he was done he turned to me and I was thankful I phased back to cat form.

"What do we do with the bodies?" He asked gesturing to the macabre sight we caused.

_Burn them, they're like vampires._

Edward raised his eyebrows once, but then got right back into business.

"Everyone, make a pile."

Bella was the only one who showed any distaste, "Gross," she murmured and that's what set Edward laughing. I smiled as he unconsciously put his hand on the small of her back and helped her.

Then, I remembered.

I looked back slowly, letting the full fire roar in my eyes. When I found her she took one look at me and then sank into Seth's side. He looked pretty scared too, even the black scary Sam wolf backed away from where him and Seth were speaking.

I felt my lip turn involuntarily as I crept toward her slowly. Her eyes went wide and she squeaked.

I hissed at her and Seth gulped.

She hurriedly explained. "I…I… went up stairs and Ness was gone… When I looked out the window I saw a woman being taken by a man and I thought they were werewolves or something. I looked for Nessie because I thought that they could have come to take her or something… I followed her scent here…"

Edward was instantly at my side. "What did the woman look like?" He asked and wrapped an arm around Bella who appeared beside him.

Iza clutched Seth, I could tell she thought this was her fault. "She had blonde hair and really blue eyes, so blue I could see them from the third story..."

Edward nodded and asked her, "Could you picture her in you mind? So we can be certain..."

She nodded. Edward stone face flickered for a moment and then he turned to me "Its Emelia. And I think they took her."

I felt a snarl come out of my throat before I could even contain it. The Quil and Paul wolves shuddered.

I turned to Edward.

_Iza, Nessie, and Seth go back to my house. I would appreciate it if your family could do some rounds. Tell the wolves to go back to La Push and protect their reservation and stay low under the radar. We surprised these ones today, no one's ever heard of this pack and its best they not know right now. Do not approach them because they have an uncanny ability to kill whatever's their hostage and flee. Let them come first._

_They like females, the stranger or more of a prize, they take. They'll stay clear away from me and they don't like to meddle with Vampires, so your family is pretty safe. But we have to protect Iza and your Daughter, like I said, they like oddities. Right now, I need to take Carlisle, Sam and Jacob with me to find a roamer. A roamer is a Werewolf that is like the sneakier werewolf. Werewolves know leaders of any kind, and have to send messages a leader makes to their own. And since the Jacob and Sam thing is a bit out of whack, I better take both._

_Oh, and we all need to phase back as soon as possible. Ask Alice when the winds will shift southwest, and when they do, set the fires. No doubt they're hiding the in the mountains._

He nodded once and spoke. "Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, go with her and unphase. She'll explain on the way. Alice," He turned to his sister, "When will the winds turn to Southwest?"

Alice's face flickered a moment, then she said. "Thirteen minutes. And wonderful plan Avery, this is going to work out okay."

Relief flooded through me as I walked with Embry into the forest in the opposite ways the other wolves were going to unphase.

"What's going on, Ave?" Embry asked handing me my sweat pants.

I took in a breath and let it blow my bangs out of my face "They took Gesgant's sister. She must have followed him here and they found her."

He looked uncertain. "And now you want to go look for her? We just took out all of these ones and now you–"

I put my finger on his lips and stopped his panicking. "Im taking Sam, Jacob, and Carlisle. We wont fight, I promise…"

I pecked him on the lips, murmured "I love you" and grabbed his large, warm hand, and led him. We walked towards the clearing while he scowled at the dirt and mumbled behind me.


	17. Chapter 17

**AVERY**

Embry's sad, worrisome eyes burned cinders into my back as I reluctantly left the clearing with my head down and my arms crossed over my chest to try and keep myself together. Carlisle, and Jacob gave me apologetic sideways glances, and when we were completely out of eyesight, Jake wrapped a warm familiar arm around my shoulders.

" 'S okay, Ave, He'll get over it." He said cheerfully and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

I sighed, and couldn't help my a laugh. It was impossible to not love Jacob.

"I know, " I answered him. "Its just, I still feel bad."

He nodded. "Yeah, but he's just mostly mad that Sam and I get to have all the fun."

I gave him a warning glare.

He rolled his eyes. "Geeze, whats with you girls? Anytime any of us mentions any form of our job you all squawk, freak and screech."

I elbowed him. "Just because we're careful doesn't mean were freaks."

Jacob snorted. "Avery, honey, I just saw your little hands tear Poisonous Werewolves apart like they were going out of style." He shut his eyes for a moment and let out a terrified shudder.

He looked at me with an odd awe and snorted another laugh.

I protested. "That's different..." I smirked and looked back up at him, he was grinning crookedly. "I'm better at killing mythical Creatures than you all with my little hands,"

Jacob tossed his head back and let out a huge laugh that rumbled loudly through the Forrest. Even Carlisle and Sam were sniggering along as we all gracefully ambled our way through the green.

Were were ready to turn around when carlisle out a hand out and froze, we all did the same. I got a hint of the scent. Light, airy because whoever it was hadn't phased in awhile.

The wind hit, and that when we all knew it was fresh.

Sam's brown eyes met mind and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing you'd prefer that we didnt phase..."

I shook my head. "Nah, no need. To get a message across, it would probably be better if we could all communicate since we dont have Edward."

Sam nodded and agreed. Since I wasnt paying attention, carlisle put a hard, cold hand on my shoulder gently and pointed to the left of us.

There was a boy who looked to be a bit younger than Iza. He steeped forward and regarded us all with dark, beady eyes. I immediately knew that this wasnt going to be flowers and rainbows.

A moment passed as we all stood stone still, but then he spoke. "I'm guessing that you want to leave my leader a message? Now, is it from the Shapeshifters, Vampire, or Werekitty?"

Jacob growled lightly, but the boy didnt look at him, he just stared at Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "We want to know where Emelia is."

The boy smiled a toothy smile. "First, my leader wants to speak with Avery."

Jacob stepped in front of me protectively and put a hand on my back. "What for?" He said acidly.

The boy's eyes ran up and down jacobs body with startling realization.

He curled his lip and sneered. "Are you Avery?"

I grabbed jacobs forearm and pulled him back. "Leave it jake," I whispered to him then turned to the boy. "I am. And tell your leader that if he doesnt send her back, I'll come and get her. I've had a pretty dull century, so, it'd be nice to get rid of a few more of you, and I wouldnt have a problem doing it either."

The boy's eyes sparkled with amusement. "They never said that the Werewolf annihilator was a chick. I'm sure all the hype about you was just a rumor."

I smiled a sweet toothy smile, and leaned in close so they boy was eye level to me. I batted my eyes as seductively as I could possibly manage, and purred lightly. The boy raised an eyebrow and I curled my lip. I took in an easy breath, and let out and unearthly snarl. "_Try me, Brat_." I hissed venomously.

The boy's smile faltered and he repressed a shudder before he took a step back.

Sam put a hand on my shoulder and pulled me back out of the crouching position I was putting myself in. He held me gently and said to the boy, "If you were smart, you wouldn't taunt her. Tell whoever your leader is, that if he wants to speak to us, we'll know But our offer stands, we dont make deals with your kind."

The boy snorted. "How will you know? I've never heard about Shapeshifters being mind readers."

Sam smiled. "No, but I know a vampire who is, and one who can tell the future. So tell your leader that we'll keep an eye on all of you."

The boy blanched, and we all turned around and raced towards the Cullen's Mansion.

**EMBRY**

Leah paced back and forth outside of the glass wall that had the view of the river. Her hands were crossed around her torso and she didnt seem to be really aware of the pelting rain.

I heard hard, silent footsteps and I knew that it was Edward. I turned around and we all looked up as he opened the door with a very worried and watchful Bella. "He'll be okay. Real Werewolves have an excellent immune system as humans and he will heal soon." He glanced at Leah, and then back to us all in front of him. "He doesnt know about his sister yet, he's sleeping, and Bella wouldnt let me wake him."

I wasnt sure, but I could have sworn that I saw the Vamp's lips twitch when Bella elbowed him in the ribs. I usually never saw the man make much emotion; other than when he fights.

Paul and Jared stood with a nod and went out to tell Leah. After they left, Bella glided over to where her daughter was doing a good job of pointedly ignoring her father's glare. She sat idly running her fingers through Iza's hair, who was laying across Seth's lap like a tiny doll. All three of them sat on the bone white couch and stared with fixed, obediant expressions at the TV.

Bella crossed her white, delicate arms and cleared her throat. Avery would have _loved_ to be here. I fought a smirk, and again, I think the vamp's lips twitched.

"Renesme Carlie Cullen. Look at me."

The other two radiated relief at the neglect of their names, but Nessie's eyes slowly rolled up to her statue still mother.

Bella started speaking immediately. "Do you know what it did to me and your father when we saw you in that clearing? Do you understand the danger you could have put Iza in? And Seth?" Seth grunted in protest but bella didnt even flinch. Edward appeared when her voice became shrill and I knew that if she could cry, she would have. "And what about Jacob? What if he was–" Her breath caught but she forced herself to continue. "...attacked while trying to save you? Nessie, you have to learn that you _cant_ always be there to help when something like this happens. In our world it is Dangerous, and we are always walking on egg shells, and this is the only world I have, and I know you mean well, but... I cant live in it with you trying to fight it."

Bella's breath became labored and I could see the pain etched in her small, beatific face. Edward pulled her to him and spoke quietly to her so fast I could only catch pieces. Nessie stood up and laid her hand on her Mother arm.

"I know. I know it was stupid, but..." She looked down and bit on her lip. But, then finding her resolve she looked up with such determination and fire in her eyes, I could have sworn she _was_ Bella. "I _love _Jacob, and I dont regret looking for him. But, I am sorry that I made you worry. But... I couldn't not _go._ Dont you understand? I saw them take Emelia and all I thought of was _him._"

Her voice broke and Bella and her shared a look of so much understanding that Nessie didnt even need to say the words. They both clearly understood what they would each do for love.

With a snap of his head, Edward turned to the door way and said, "They're back."

He disentangled himself from his wife and disappeared to the door where Carlisle, Sam then Avery and Jake came into the room.

My eyes locked with Avery's and I felt everything seep away. I held my arms out to her and gave her a kiss on the mouth in front of everyone. I didnt care, I've had my share of queasiness for a long time now.

She smirked at me when I pulled away and I instantly knew that this could be okay, we could all be okay.

"What happened?" I asked.

She sighed heavily. "The roamer was just a boy, and we just made it perfectly clear that we were not going to play their games... it was handled perfectly well if I do say so myself..."

Jake snorted as he stroked Nessie's hair absently. "Did you mention the part where Sam and I had to restrain you before you tore the kid to shreds...."

She glared at him and defended herself. "He called me Were_kity_, which is sooo not cool. He's lucky I didnt bend him over my knee." She all but growled.

Jake rolled his eyes." Poor kid..."

I raised my eyebrows and she shrugged. "I loathe brats. And speaking of brats..." She trialed off and her eyes flashed darkly. She whipped her head at the cozy Iza who instantly went pale burrowed into seths chest. As_ if _he could save her from Ave.... I fought a smile.

Avery narrowed her eyes. "So..." She pulled away from me and strolled stealthy, dangerously, to Iza. "You like punching out charging werewolves?"

Iza rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well, I wasnt just going to stand there and let him take a snap at me. I hear they're quite poisonous."

"_Which is why you stay where I tell you to_..." Avery seethed through gritted teeth.

Iza blanched. "What was I supposed to do? They took Emelia and–"

"So what were you going to do? Walk into the clearing and say, 'Sorry to interrupt Mr. Werewolf, but you see, your pack leader kidnapped my friend and we need to barrow some friends to find her. I promise I'll bring them right back...'"

Iza pouted and muttered. "No, I was going to help you guys so we could go find her."

Avery groaned. "I knew _it_. Help!" She snorted and threw her hands in the air. "We cannot make deals with them, they are binding and dangerous. They want to speak to me so they can make a toxic deal. We cant to that, _I _cant do that. I make rules and plans for a reason Iza. You should have stayed with Seth."  
Iza's face fell as she considered what Avery had said, and right before she could reply, all the vampires appeared out of thin air.

They all looked wide eyed and worried. Alice stepped up in front of Avery and put her hands on her face and peered into her eyes.

"Ok, I get this is going to be weird and really Awkward but for the sake of my family, and everyone else's lives, I have to ask you right now, when was your last Period?"

I felt myself stiffen and Avery's brows furrowed. "What? What are you talking about?"

Alice looked liked she could have blushed, and Bella stepped in. "Are you pregnant?"

I felt all the blood run from my face. I was holding an empty glass of what was soda, and now it was powder and shards in my hand. Iza and Nessie squeaked but no one else paid any attention to me. I felt a faint throbbing in my right hand and warm liquid pout through my fingers, but I didnt look away from Avery's ashen face. I felt huge cold hands grasp my upper arms and set me down on the couch, and Emmett's frame sitting next to me and telling Rosalie to get him something. I ignored them. I only stared at my tiny Angel who looked like she was about to cry, but for the life of me, I couldn't stand.

She finally choked. "I cant be... I mean.... No... of course not."

Bella's face crumpled into sympathy and she grabbed Avery's hands in her own. She spoke softly. "But... is it possible? Is it possible for phasing Werecats to have children?"

That's when Avery's fearful, wide eyes met mine and we stared at each other without looking away, without blinking, without speaking.

It was a long, immeasurable amount of time before she mouthed. "Yes, entirly possible."


	18. Chapter 18

**AVERY**

My head was on his lap as he stroked my hair back from my face lovingly as we sat on the couch with Seth, Quil, Paul, Jake, and Nessie who was sitting at my feet and rubbed my leg affectionately.

Iza sat on the floor at Seth's feet and held my hand. We were all watching a new movie on the massive tv in the cullen's living room; well, I pretended. All the vampire women were in the kitchen conferring dinner while Bella instructed them. Carlisle was with Leah and Sam in a spare room where they were keeping Gesgant until he woke.

I watched Emmett and Jasper's occasional pale appearance near the wood's treeline while were they were patrolling. Jared and Edward were on their way to my house to get some of my things because since the word "baby" came out of Alice's mouth, they treated me as if I had lost limbs in a battle.

My hands wandered to my stomach which was still flat with no evidence to this apparent baby.

I thought about that, _baby_.

I've never ever considered children. I mean, unlike shapeshifters and other immortals, Werecats did have a Period. We did, even as odd as it is, we can. But, other than when I was a girl and dreamed of a husband and children before I knew what I really was, the only person I really and truly believed I was going to share the rest of my life with was Embry. Now, we were going to have a baby, and every time I think about it, it overwhelms me with happiness and the previous hole in my chest i've had for the last four hundred years is gone. Like, it was never there and I dreamed of it.

And I really was having a baby. If I had it my way, Carlisle would have checked me out right there on the living room floor if it meant that I could know sooner. But Bella rolled her eyes and Alice pointed me upstairs.

Alice.

Alice saw a vision of me fighting, and supposedly, if I continued to fight pregnant, I would have lost the baby and we would have never gotten Emelia back. Also, Emmett would have gotten hurt trying to save Rosalie and I somehow. But I think there was more to that, because Alice looked like she was going to choke and I could practically see her change the word "killed" to "harmed" when she told me the part about Emmett. And she was sure that the baby is what influenced everything for whatever reason, and as soon as I made the decision not to fight, everything seemed okay.

So I wouldn't fight. As much as it feels like I've let everyone down, I have to save Emmett and Emelia. I mean, this wouldn't have happened to anyone if I wasn't the monster that I am. I could never let anything happen to Emmett much less than anyone here. I _loved_ every single one of them, Werewolf and Vampire. It feel's like we all have become one big freakish family. Not quite dysfunctional, but, pretty much there...

I do love my old pack, but, this is different. Their decisions, which I encouraged, weren't meant for this life of ours. Its the path they wanted and I am more than happy that its what they chose. But, who knows? That's what I see in Iza. She has _it_. Even Eziel saw it, I knew that's why he fought it. He knows her potential. She's going to be deadly.

The deadly Iza giggled girlishly at something under me and I looked at her. She was _beautiful_. It was natural beauty, not full of makeup and hair done beauty. Her was hair still damp from the shower she took upstairs and her face was flushed from the hot water. I loved how her lashes touched her face when she blinked and how her lips were a soft rosy pink with out any lipstick or anything. I remembered how she would sit in my lap when she was little and try to get me to teach her to have an American accent. But she couldn't do it no matter how much she tried. It was like her beatific voice was meant to be British and sound more than lovely coming from her lips.

She giggled again, and I asked. "What's so funny?"

She looked at me with her smoldering dark eyes, and a soft smirk on her tiny lips. "What is the baby going to be? A Panther or a Wolf?"

I rolled my eyes. Did her father teach her anything?

"What?" She huffed.

I asked her my previous thought. "Did your father teach you anything?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Barley..."

"Embry isnt a Werewolf, he's a shapesifter. And you and I, as Werecats, for some reason, we are _really _human unphased. So, its not like a bird and a horse having a baby. The baby will be born mythically whatever of us is most dominate, but appearances are just like human Genetics so it could _look_ like either or both of us. But be a werewolf shapeshifter, or Werecat. Get it?"

When I was done speaking, was when I noticed that the mood in the atmosphere changed. Iza stared wide eyed and gaping, and when I looked around, I noticed that _everyone_ was in the room. The Vampire women were all peeking out the door and the boys, including a very ill looking Embry, stared gaping at me as if I admitted that I dipped shoelaces in ketchup and ate them with chopsticks . Even Edward and Carlisle were at the door, paused on their way in. I almost laughed at Carlisle's expression. He looked at me like I just handed him all the secrets to universe, which in a way... I may have. But, they should all know this, right?

"What?" I asked, only a little irritated.

No one spoke. Only stared. I sat up and glared at them. What was up with them?

Edward smirked. "We're all a little interested. No one was really sure what the outcome would be."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What do you mean? None of you know any of this?"

Edward shook his head but still kept his half smile. "No, we obviously haven't been as thoroughly educated as you have."

Carlisle blurted. "Could you have predicted what Nessie would have been?"

Everyone's gaze shifted to carlisle with wary expressions. The man was way too curious.

I tilted my head and narrowed my eye brows. "Kind of..." I started, and ran through my mind the endless lessons Charles shoved down my brain for three centuries. "I read about that somewhere...where was it...Ah, South America. They love the incubus..." I rolled my eyes at the hordes of books I found in an old church. "Something about Vampires seducing women and everything. I found a lot of stuff pertaining to children. There's never been a mother who lived through a birth," I paused and my eyes flickered to Bella who was listening intently. "But, a lot of the stories say that the Children are half and half. And if you had asked me..." My eyes flickered to Nessie's beautiful face."I would have just told you what I knew, which wasn't very much and pretty mythical."

Carlisle nodded Enthusiastically and appeared at my side instantly. "So, your child, it wont be genetically altered or anything?"

"Uhm, well. No. Bella was human when she became pregnant. That's why Nessie's just like a more..._ durable_ human. But still not completly human because of Edward. But since I am not totally human, my baby wont be half and half. It will be Shape shifter, or like me."

"Shape shifter... " Carlisle mused." Do you suppose the baby could shift into another form other than wolf?"

"Not if the father takes a wolf form, No. I don't know if you knew this, but Iza and I are a form of shape shifter also. Supposedly, a real werecat and human had a child and the child was a shape shifter werecat. The old werecats are larger than I am phased, and look more like humans. Just like the real Werewloves do. But, the ancient Werecats are extinct now."

Carlisle asked. "Where did you learn all this? Can you be absolutely sure?"

I nodded. "I came across a vampire in South America who ran his own tests and such. I believe that the Volturi took care of him long ago... I've heard stories... But, he showed me his research. He even asked me if I would consider having a child with _him_." I snorted. "Yeah, _right_. Well anyway, I did agree to give him DNA and he did his own sets of test with it. In return he told me that my kind could have children with humans, and could be compatible with Vampire, Shape Shifter or Werewolf."

Edward nodded. "We've heard of him. Brazil, correct?"

I nodded. "Is he a friend of yours?"

Edward shook his head. "No, but he unintentionally gave us proof of nessie's safe existence to the Volturi. You remember the boy from the Amazon? Nahuel? The one Nessie showed you and Iza? The scientist you speak of was the boy's father."

"Oh," was all I could say. How horrible, Nessie showed us how the boy resented himself for his mother's death. "That's so sad," I said quietly.

Edward smirked. "Yes, it was. Did you know that he had two other children? Girls."

I shook my head. "No, he just told me about the genetic possibility. The only time he mentioned children was when he wanted to have one with me, to see if it would have worked."

Carlisle shrugged, "Well, its no matter now. He's surely gone. Now, How do you feel?"

I put my hand to my stomach and said, "Im fine. But is it normal that even though I ate twenty minutes ago, I feel like I haven't eaten for days?"

Rosalie appeared out of thin air and laughed as she pulled me up off the couch and towed me towards the kitchen gently. "Oh, of course. And especially if your having one of these mutt's babies, we wont be able to stop you from eating." She ignored my eye roll and continued, "Now, have you been feeling nauseous?"

Before the Vampire women could completely stuff me into the kitchen, I looked toward Embry apologetically, who was smirking and nodded encouragingly as I was swallowed by a bombard of baby questions.

Inside the kitchen, there was a sea of food. Esme was pulling pans of something out of the oven and Bella and Alice sat me down with a plate of some of the food they were making and started to talk about different things while I ate and nodded my head at all the right intervals.

**IZA**

After we all ate dinner in the Cullen's massive dinning room, everyone headed to the living room to put on some horror film about, coincidentally enough, Vampires and Werewolves.

But I couldn't watch. Seth was on the other side of the room and we both continued to share small, secretive smiles and glances. Before I could really lose my mind, he nodded toward the back door and stood. I waited until he reached the door until I made my way after him. Outside I saw him standing out by the river so I took off my shoes and walked to him in the wet grass. When I reached him, I was sure I made no noise, but he heard me.

"The moon's beautiful," He said softly.

I stood by his side and looked up at the moon. It was a thread thin line of silver in the abyss of black.

"Yes," I it was beautiful, the sky looked like someone took a handful of snow and threw it in the air.

He turned his head towards me and smiled as he pulled me toward him. He wrapped his warm arms around me and sighed into my hair.

"So, looks like you have a cousin on the way," he laughed into my hair.

I nodded into his chest and smiled. "I'm excited. I just cant believe it, _Avery_ is having a baby. I've never even seen her with another guy; i've always just thought she was her own superior species. Which, in a way she is, but still... god, a _baby._"

The thought of a tiny, squirming little Avery made me laugh.

He chuckled in agreement, and then we were silent. We watched as little animals and birds tuck away for the night and avoid the path where Emmett and Jasper were lurking around. As it started to get cooler, I shivered involuntarily and Seth pulled me closer and walked me to a large Oak tree where there was a porch swing that hung from a branch.

We sat close with our arms wrapped around each other and my head on his shoulder.

"So, how do you like your new job so far," He asked laughing.

I rolled my eyes and jabbed in playfully in the ribs. "Just fine, thank you."

"Just asking, seems like your technical first day went brilliantly..."

I snorted. "It did. I didnt see _you_ punching out any Werewolves."

Suddenly he went tense. "Yeah, about that, don't let it happen again...."

Again, I snorted. Accompanied' by an eye roll. "Oh please, I was fine. They raise tough girls in England..."

It was Seth's turn to snort. "I bet if you didn't have any supernatural ability you couldn't lift a pillow over your tiny head..."

I smacked him playfully on the arm. "Watch yourself mister, there's a new head Werecat in town... Well, I guess for another nine months..."

He sighed, and paused a long moment before he whispered. "You think you'll be in for it in the long haul?" There was a slight edge to his voice.

I looked up into his soft, kind eyes, and smiled. As I watched him a cloud passed by so that I could see his beautiful, angelic face. His lips lifted into a smile that was all Seth, and I replied, "Forever, and ever."

He coughed a laugh. "Really?"

I pressed my lips to his once, then said, "Really," before I brought his mouth to mine again.


	19. Chapter 19

**AVERY**

I opened the door slowly and saw Leah perched on the edge of his bed where he was lying still, and asleep.

She knew I was there, but didn't acknowledge me until I silently made my way next to her. She had her hair tucked behind her ears and her long thin hands her in her lap. Her lips turned up into a smile before she spoke softly.

"Im sure Sam's relieved."

I sat down on the foot bench at the end of the bed, and answered her.

"No. He's happy. He's really, really, happy for you."

She smirked. "I know. But relieved, too."

I sighed. "But not vainly."

"I know. But it doesn't matter anymore."

She turned her face towards me and for the first time, I really saw Leah. She had dark eyes and beautiful eyelashes. Her short, black hair framed her face beautifully and her full lips were pulling over her gleaming teeth.

"I don't blame him. If anything, im thankful. I understand now, even when I saw Emily through his eyes it didn't click until now. I mean, I do love Sam in a way but...not like this"

She dulled to a soft whisper and her eyes reverted back to Gesgants peaceful face. His fair hair was covering his face a bit and his pale pink lips were parted slightly as he breathed softly through them. He was beautiful. Angelic. He seemed more like an innocent child than a man who was part of a vile race. But he was a man, he was a thoughtful and even kind man who risked everything to help save me and everyone I loved. Even if I declined every one of his offers. He lost his sister and now he was sick. And it was all my fault. Leah's wan and hopeless voice interrupted my thinking.

"He's going to wake up, and still love you, you know?"

I felt the range of emotions flit across my face in horror as I heard her. She stared at me in a longing, and sad way. Her eyes roaming my face then as if the breath had been knocked out of her, away and back to gesgant.

"He doesn't love me, Leah."

She said nothing only looked at me, then after a moment shrugged and looked back down at him. "Its okay. Im used to it, really."

Suddenly, I was angry. Not at her, but just at life. And whoever planned or controlled it. How desperate and alone do you have to be to even accept that even though you have imprinted, the other person can just walk away from you?

"Leah."

She didn't look at me.

"_Leah,_" I said again,

Her brown eyes found mine.

"Listen to me. Gesgant is the most persistent, annoying, pig headed, vain, selfless and honest man I have ever met. But he's not stupid and knows what is in front of him.

"Long ago I led my pack in a raid in Italy, where I first met him and his sister. We were at a party, I dont remember why but I knew that it was important for me to get information for Charles. I was standing out on a balcony trying not to faint from how tight Remora and Becca laced my corset, when he whispered into my ear. 'Dangerous for you to be here, no?'

I didnt know what to do. I turned around and saw him. At my first glance, I knew he wasn't human, but I couldn't fight him in front of everyone, so I said nothing.

He stared at me. 'So, your the famous Avery? They never told us how beautiful you are,' He reached his hand out to touch my face but I curled my lip and let out a small hiss.

He withdrew his hand and smiled. 'But they did say how dangerous you were.'

I could have bitten off his head right then and there. But I didnt, because just then Adnan and Emeila came through the balcony doors. Emelia instantly knew who I was, but kept silent by the look Gesgant was giving her. Remora and Becca were the only two I allowed to come with me and they were watching me with frozen horror from the punch table I left them at. I commanded them in the beginning of the night to stay away from me if something like this happened, so they stayed where they were.

Adnan, I could tell was suspicious. But before he could figure anything out, Gesgant lied and told him that I was a the daughter of the french Duke who was looking for him. And Adnan, known for his love of the Royal, promptly kissed my hand and headed to where the supposed Duke awaited him.

Before Gesgant could turn around, I headed over the balcony with Becca and Remora.

"The next day I found his scent in a hospital where he was working. I was frantic, thinking that a werewolf came in broad daylight in a hospital full of innocent people. I ran inside and followed his scent to a room where a little Italian girl was dying of pneumonia. He was working over her, and murmuring a story to her in italian. I could believe my eyes. This man who could have killed her with a flick or two with his wrist was cradling her like she was made of glass. It took my breath away and I ran away, wild with bewilderment.

"I thought that what he was doing was some sort of hoax, a lie. Why? I thought to myself, why does he care? It didnt matter. But the next day I sat at a fountain, and waited for Charles to get back from a meeting with old friends. He found me there, and with my nails dug into my palms, I listened to him talk about his lifestyle. Who he was and how he didn't agree with his pack, but stayed for the safety of himself and his sister. From then on, he showed up at different intervals. Offering me dinner or a night out, wearing his heart on his sleeve in a way. But, I've always denied him. No matter how much I admired him."

Leah was still silent, and unblinking. I took her hands in mine, and leaned in towards her.

"_Leah,_" I sighed her name. "After meeting you, I will just become one of his list of mistakes in his life. I know what it feels like to have an imprint, it feels..." I shook my head, unable to explain. "...like nothing you could dream of. I swear, it feels like God took a look into your soul and designed a person who went above and beyond what perfect could ever mean to you."

She still said nothing, and right when I was sure she was going to stand and start screaming at me for being a liar and a bunch of other things Iza would blush by just hearing, she stood and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you," She whispered fiercely into my ear.

I awkwardly patter her back, wondering where this was all coming from. Then, I saw something twinkling and vividly blue in the corner of my eye. I looked over and I saw gesgant's blinking eyes watching us with an odd expression.

Leah felt me stiffen and pulled away and looked at my face, then followed were my gaze went. Her breath caught and she stood.

Gesgant raised himself up on to his elbows and looked around the room. When his eyes met Leah's, he ceased breathing and after a moment his glance went to me. He inhaled through his nose and his eyebrows furrowed. He sat fully up and sniffed the air.

He cocked a fair eyebrow at me, and beckoned me with his finger. I walked around the bed and, smiling, let him smell my neck.

He pulled away and smiled devilishly in a way that made me smirk. "I believe a congratulations is in order."

I nodded and put my hands on my stomach. "Found out a couple days ago."

He smiled widely, showing me all of his blinding teeth. "So I guess all my chances are gone, huh?"

I laughed and nodded. "Yep, all gone."

"Wanna, know what it is?"

I thought about that. "Um... well. Maybe later, let me talk to Embry."

He rolled his eyes and fell back against the bed. He squeezed his eyes shut and winced. "God, why does it feel like I was hit by a freight train?"

Suddenly my mood plummeted. "You dont remember?"

He answered without opening his eyes. "Yes. But, come on. Im full of poison and one little scratch from someone else cripples me."

I sighed in relief. Well, at least nothing was wrong with his brain. Just then I felt the weight of a thousand eyes on us and I turned around. Carlisle, Embry, Jacob and Seth were at the door, watching.

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked, wondering why they were all there.

They all obviously had different reasons and blurted them all at the same time.

"He can tell what our baby is?"

"Why did Leah tear out of the house like Britney Spears was doing a guest appearance?

"He shouldn't be moving."

"Is there another way to reach your sister?"

The last question got my attention, and came from Edward.

I ignored everyone else and watched as Edward made his way at a human pace across the room. Gesgnat's face suddenly turned plae and he winced. "No. But I could feel that she was trying to get my attention. In my sleep I heard her voice, but I wasn't entirely conscious to open the port for her."

Edward nodded, as if he knew. "Yes, I see. Well, They haven't been around latley and I just got word from Japser that they crossed her trail. It seems that she has escaped because there was no other scent but they lost it in La Push at the coastline. For some reason, she's been away from them for a while but hasn't come to us. I haven't heard from her at all though."

Gesgant's face returned color. "She escaped? Sounds like her,"

Edward smirked. "Yes, well, I believe that for now she is safe and all we can do is wait and see what she is planning. Emmett thinks that she was trying to leave a message from the odd pattern her scent made on the trails."

Gesgant thought about that. "Possibly. I'm not sure. But I'll try and see if I can get a hold of her."

Edward nodded once. And Carlisle replaced him and started to examine Gesgant. Embry appeared at my side and took my face in his hands. "He can tell what our baby is? This early?"

I nodded. "Yes,"

"How?"

I shrugged. "Who knows. He can tell is its a boy or girl, what supernatural abilities it will have, and sometimes what it will look like all of its life. Even its personality and what it will like. So, after this he's going to know our kid better than we probably ever will."

Embry's eyebrow raised and he smiled. "Wanna know?"

I smirked. "Maybe."

Finally he flashed a wider smile and I couldn't help but smile, too. And right before Embry could carry me all the way to Gesgant, every female within the house was in the room in the same second.

"Not without us your going to know first!" Sang Alice as she appeared on the other side of the bed. Rosalie and Bella were even wearing wide and happy smiles. Iza smiled and sat on the edge of the bed with Nessie who held Jacobs hand.

Gesgant had a soft smile on his lips as Embry set me down across from him on the bed. I mimicked Gegant's posture and tucked my legs under me like a pretzel and we looked at each other.

**EMBRY**

I watched as she pushed her hair back and lifted her shirt up just under her bust line, revealing her small stomach which was still flat and probably as wide as my hand is long. Gesgant leaned over and placed his long white hands onto the soft beige of Avery's skin. I could imagine the warmth and softness to it and felt a little jealous. But pushed it away when I reminded myself that he was just helping us out.

He looked up at Avery, and Avery looked down at him. They both smiled wanly before his eyes changed totally to red, and his hands started to give off an orangey red glow onto her skin.

I was tempted to throw him across the room, but from the way she was smiling I knew that it was okay.

After a minute, his eyes turned back to that eerie blue and his hands stopped giving off light. He pulled away and smiled wickedly, he looked at me then back at her and said. "You guys sure you want to know what it is?"

Avery's eyes found mine and silently asked me.

I nodded. "Sure,"

All the breath left the room, and listened.

"Twins."

Since the room was filled with mostly women, it was like the room exploded. Nessie and Iza were wide eyed and smiling like fools. Jacob was smiling like the cat that ate the canary, Esme was clutching a smiling Carlisle and a smirking Edward, while the vampire women were about to start a conga line.

Avery's face turned to the color of flour, and I'm sure I didn't look any healthier.

Gesgant laughed and said above the uproar. "Wanna know what kind?"

Everything stopped again. And this time Avery was the one who nodded, she grabbed his hands with hers and they became just as pale as his.

"Boy and Girl. The male is shape shifter, and the female is werecat. I even got the make up of their DNA, which is usually rare, so I can see what they look like, too. I would also be excited if I were the parents. Oh, and Embry," Gesgant turned to me and smiled. "I hope your ready for the girl," his blue eyes crinkle on the sides as he smiled. "She's defiantly Avery's daughter. Personality _and_ looks."

Everyone stared at me and I felt like I was punched in the gut, but I managed to puff out, "Great. I'll buy a shot gun in the morning."

Then, the uproar started again.

* * *

**It seems some of you suspected that this was coming to an end, and oh how you were wrong, huh?**

**I beleive I have lots of material to go on for a long while. Are you excited? Because I am! **

**Now, I can decide, what POV should I do next? Huh? Well, I decided to let you all choose. Send me, in however way you want, a message on who's you would like next. And tell me what you want to know and hear about. Who's ever reason and message I like best will be included as a new character in the up coming chapters.  
**

**Im looking foreward to all of my reveiws! (Although I am sure I will get tons of PMs. I always do! And I enjoy them just as well!)  
**

**Now, that I am done begging, compinsate me for my hard work and Reveiw!!!!!!!!!  
**


	20. Characters!

**Sorry, I know, false alarm!**

**But not really. I posted on my profile what my characters look like to me and I wanted you all to see them!**

**GO now while I type a certain person's POV.... mauauauahahhh**

**[And while I swoon on what Gesgant looks like to me.....(sigh....)]**

**I would hurrry, ladies.  
**


	21. Chapter 20

**LEAH**

I wandered around the reservation in human form, with, as usual, nowhere to go and no one to go home to.

What was I thinking? Running away like a moron. Maybe he didn't hear everything, or anything at all… But what if he did? What was I going to do? Walk up to him with a big smiled and say, "Hello, I don't believe we have properly met, just stared at each other like fools, but I would like to know what type of wedding cake you prefer, Chocolate? Or Vanilla?"

I would rather die choking on a Q-tip.

God, what was I going to _do_?

I took my anger out on a unsuspecting fir tree and when it was completely pounded into sawdust, I flounced my way off to first beach, and smugly feeling much better with myself. I didn't even bother taking off my clothes before diving into the water. I was submerged as I held my breath and spun into lazy circles and did loops. I came up for air, laughing, then diving back under. Unsuspecting that anyone was watching me.

By the time I was light headed, and sure I was free from any sawdust particles, I headed up the beach. I lifted my head up and instantly froze.

He was sitting on a bench of an old corpse of an old tree truck. His pink lips were pulled over his teeth as he smiled as me. His eyes were so blue they looked cartoonish, and they stared at me.

"Hello," He said.

I forced my deadened legs to move towards him. "Hi," I said. _Blushing._

_WTF?_

I said to myself, touching my face with my fingertips to see if I really was doing this pathetic act, and sure enough my fingers felt my blazing flesh. He patted the seat next to him.

_Gut me,_

With a sigh, I sat down next to him on the bench. Why not? Not like I could walk away from him even if I wanted to, which was so far from the truth it was a lie.

He wore a pair of plain jeans and white shirt. His cheeks were lightly pink from the wind that blew through his gold hair, and he was staring off into the distance where the horizon met the sun which was seconds away from disappearing. But he said nothing. Just stared at nothing and breathed.

Finally, he asked me. "What's your name?"

He was looking at me out of the corner of his eye in a way so I had to take a breath and try to remember my name.

"Leah," I whispered.

He grinned crookedly. And mouthed my name softly in a way that made my toes curl, and if he wasn't here, I probably would have squealed.

"So, _Leah,_" I may have whimpered, but don't hold me to it. "...do you always watch unsuspecting people?"

Yep. You could have said that if a vampire wanted to tear out my throat, I wouldn't have put up much of a fight.

"I wasn't–no… I..I… I was just worried…" Well, at least my stuttering enabled me to utter some sort of defense. Cant have it all.

He smiled at me in a way like he's seen me naked before, which actually, I wouldn't have minded if I could have breathed while he did it.

"Well, anyway, did you stick around long enough to see the miracle I performed for the immensely happy couple?" He chuckled.

I shook my head.

"No? Well, that was a site to miss," He rolled his eyes and shook his head, his blond hair shimmering even in the dusk. "Anyway, I don't know if you knew but my kind have sort of an…_x-ray_ vision. Although we don't see it visually, mentally we know everything about it. So, out of the kindness of my bitter little heart, I looked at the child for her. And guess what, our lovely Avery is going to have, twins."

I felt my jaw unhinged. _Twins?????_

He laughed again, his golden eye lashes touching his face. "Yup. Boy shape shifter and Girl Werecat. Odd families this place produces, huh?"

I laughed once. "Must be the air."

"Could be,"

We fell into a soft, comfortable silence. It was dark now and this was the time that I wished La Push had fireflies to light the onyx night. But, I realized, if Gesgant would to stay we wouldn't even need the sun anymore by just the way he _glows_. He reminded me of a lion by the way he was built; wry, muscular, and golden. The hair helped, too.

Except for his eyes. They were Ice. The most iciest blue your mind could even fathom. I don't even think that color could even be replicated.

I didn't realize that we were staring, scrutinizing every little detail of each other until he spoke.

"Forgive me, you'll soon learn that I am extremely blunt, but is it okay if I see you hand?"

My mind reeled. My hand? I shrugged and held out my trembling arm.

He flipped it over, palm side up, and laid it in on his left hand. His hands were soft, warm, and the same size or even a little bigger than mine, which was nice since usually I am normally a head taller than most normal men.

He lifted his right hand, and passed it over mine. Sending little sparks of invisible electricity to my hand. Fire and ice raced up and down my veins the more he did it, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was the opposite, it was comforting. Comforting because it was a reminder of what is ultimately taking away any pain or bitterness I've ever had. Seeping away in large, relief filled quantities. I knew he didn't feel that way towards me, but, if I was really honest with myself, I knew that deep inside he would at least be here for a while. Just enough time to let me feel like a real girl for once. A happy, worry less, carefree, girl who was head over heels in love. I really hoped.

"You feel that?" He whispered to my thin fingers which were buzzing like wires. I nodded dumbly, wondering how whispers gave me goose bumps.

His beautiful lips tugged at the corner. "It's the strangest thing, it's never happened to me before,–" _Yeah, it better not, _" –its odd how that happens... I wonder why?"

He shrugged to himself. Satisfied, he released my hand with a smile.

And I smiled back, but more in relief. _So he didn't know._

But did he did feel this, too? Well, he must feel something... I mean. He feels _that._ Was I happy about the fact? Or afraid? And what made it so hard to decide? Pride? Ego? Mental issues?

Probably the latter.

He looked back up at me, smiling like he could see me naked again.

"Its probably something that happens to every man that walks by you, huh? They're so astounded by your beauty that it electrifies them."

I snorted in an extremely unladylike way and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. And squirrels fly around on jet packs."

His eyes lit up as he laughed. "She speaks!"

Again, _blushing_. What's with this crap? This is something Iza, Nessie or even Seth would do. Not me. So why the hell did I look like a big red balloon?

"Why did you follow me?" I felt myself ask to distract him from my crimson face.

He regarded me sheepishly, then shrugged. "Just curious, you seemed to dislike the company of the others, I wondered why. And," He clenched and unclenched his hand; i guess trying to fight the tingling like I was;It wasn't totally fun... "Im fascinated by you,"

Three words,

_OH. MY. GOD._

"Im not fascinating, number one. Number two, its not that I dislike the company of the others its just that… they're all cuddly buggy and sunshine and unicorns. God, I think Nessie tries to hug me like ten times a day. Especially if the vamps are around. Gives me the creeps."

He smirked at me.

"What?" I snapped.

He got up and peered down at me. "Leah, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He held out his hand, and sighed. "Now lets go. Because the Care Bear posse are starting to set up the bonfire north out on the beach."

I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough I could see the boys unloading stuff out of Bella's old truck bed. With a snarl, I stood and made sure to keep a good distance away from him as we made our way through the darkening night.


	22. Chapter 21

**EMELIA**

_Pull yourself together, Emilia! Jesus H Christ, It's not the end of the world..._

My little pep talk didn't work. If anything, it made me more miserable and I was closely becoming hysterical. I just stared at the corpse of the small deer underneath me that I just killed, and tried not to cry. Thoughts just churned in my mind; Gesgant and how I missed him and wondered if he was safe. Norland, and how his absence made a hollow ache in my chest that constantly throbbed like acid. How I was tired of trekking across the wilderness like Pocahontas. And motley, how the hell I was going to pull this whole 'run away' hostage thing off any longer and find that damn amulet. For the love of Christ, that damn _amulet..._

What was this? A bad movie or a dream? How the hell can a stupid Opal stone help us? No one even knew about this. Not even Avery and all those freaky vampires. I guess my kind were really good at secrets. Hell, _I_ didn't even know about this!

I knew this was crazy... I'm crazy...this is all crazy. And the more I stare at the poor, dead Deer, Connor was going to have to have me committed.

"Its okay," Connor put his hand on my shoulder and I had to stop myself from shivering even though I was sweating. "You eat meat all the time," He smiled crookedly at me, his ridiculously green eyes twinkling.

I shook my head, "No its not all right!" I said stamping my foot a bit childishly. "Not meat that I slaughtered. This is disgusting and vile. I cant believe I did this..." I instantly retracted my claws at the sight of them which were still dripping blood.

I spun around and walked aimlessly into the green forest. I let myself morph back to normal, not caring that I was stark naked and Connor was walking next to me, adverting his eyes just like the Old fashioned gentleman he was. God, were they all Mormon-like in 1918?.

I left my meal even though I haven't eaten in the last three days. I've gone longer.

I couldn't bring myself to eat it. There was no freaking way. Connor could slay all the deer he wanted. I wasn't.

So we headed north towards the river I was going to bathe in. I had my clothes in the bag I was dragging behind me, not even bothering to put some on if I were going to bathe anyway.

Connor spoke soothingly, "Emelia, you should eat. We've been at it for days."

I shook my head."I'm fine.

He sighed, and looked straight up at the grey sky. "Your going to be weak, you need your strength if were going to find this thing."

I snorted. "Yeah, if we ever find it. Who the hell knows if this stupid thing is real? And why is it in freaking Canada?"

He shrugged and focused his attention back to his feet. "I dunno. I just know that we have to find it..."

I let it drop.

Despite my bad, and depressing mood, I felt a small smile tug on my face. "Connor," I asked,"does my _indecency_ really bother you?"

His pale face flushed red, but he continued to stare at the ground as we walked.

He shook his head, letting his beautiful stark black hair shimmer and stuttered. "N-No."

"Then why cant you look at me?"

His eyes flickered to me, but stayed locked only on my face. I could tell that he was damning his peripheral vision.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Connor, they're just boobs. God, you've been doing this long enough to freakin get over the ways of the 1900's. Jesus, they didn't even have microwaves back then. How civilized could their judgment be? Besides, your making me feel like a slut. So, STOP IT! Before I pounce on you and stop your virginal thinking. Get laid already before my self esteem turns into one of a awkward teenage girl with a woolly perm and bad PMS. "

It was his turn to sigh, but he still didn't look at me. Instead, he walked a couple steps ahead of me and grunted unhappily. "Sorry I'm not ogling you, madam."

"Its Princess," I corrected him.

He chuckled, unable to help himself or have the illusion of being anything resembling angry with me.

"So," He said, changing the subject. "Since your wonderful 'lets go in circles to make a message' didn't work. What would you like to do now?"

"First, we bathe." I said walking closer to him, letting him cancel out the ache in my chest; funny how he could only do that. "Then, lets see what we can do about you getting laid."

Even thought I was joking, you would have thought I told him that we were going to fornicate in a church and I was going to practice the act of fellatio on him.

After the queer look I gave him, he finally snapped out of it.

"Oh, your joking."

I muttered to the sky and sighed heavily. "Oh, my pure, pure boy..." I smiled wickedly at him. "what am I going to do with you?"

His lips pulled over his teeth. "Be the end of me."

I thought about that. "Probably true."

**AVERY**

I was lying down on the couch with my head in Bella's lap while she brushed my hair softley and my feet in Rosalie's lap while she painted and massaged my feet. Iza had one hand, Nessie had the other and they gave me a manicure. Alice was upstairs bringing me clothes and some Brazilian mask for my face. And Esme was making me what smelled like Ambrosia.

It was heaven... pure heaven.

Bella laughed and poked the corner of my lips. "What's so funny?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her beautiful, kind face. "Nothing. Its just...this is all really weird. But I like it."

She smiled back at me and started to braid my hair gently. "Well, the girls are just having fun. No one other than us have been pregenate, so, they like to be involved. Does your pregnancy last for nine months?"

I nodded. "Yes, because i'm very human this way. And the babies wont phase until they're in their teens, so they will be like normal for a while."

She smiled. "I hated being human. Edward and I fought about it a little,"

Rosalie snorted and gave Bella a withering look. Bella laughed. "Okay, alot."

"I could understand." I told her and she nodded.

"I did too, but... I didn't care. I wanted him, and that was it. I mean, Nessie was an extreme surprise, to put it lightly, so I did get the whole "mother" thing. And what else do I need more to in life? I have more than everything. I will never be happier. You will see after you have the babies, everything is magnified in happiness."

I knew what she meant, and why she was telling me, and I was happy she told me.

It was then, Alice appeared out of thin air with a pile of clothes and a bowl of something.

She peered at me closely with narrowed eyes. "God, are you trying to age?" She immediately started to smear the sweet smelling stuff on my face.

I laughed. "Alice, the day I age is the day you convince Bella that there's a difference between cotton and polyester."

She frowned. "Whatever. There's a difference."

Bella rolled her eyes.

I heard a squeal come from Iza and felt the abandonment of my right hand. I opened my eye and peered venemously at seth who snatched her from me. He laughed at my expression and kissed the top of Iza's hair.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

Iza kissed his collar bone (closest spot she could reach) and wiggled out of his arms and back to her spot next to me. Her face flushed pink and giddy, she gave me a look and rolled her eys.

Then the chaos began.

Now my left hand was abandoned, and so were my feet. My hair was neglected and so was my face.

Jake was kissing Ness's face off, Emmet and rose looked like they were about to bump uglies next to my innocent feet and Edward was giving Bella a kiss on the forehead much like the chaste kiss Alice and Jasper shared.

"Hey! Hey! What about me? This is my day! Mine! How can I properly incubate my children while I be neglected! What's so–"

I was abruptly cut of by the softest, warmest, sweetest lips that belonged to me. I pulled away and squealed as Embry's hands fluttered at my ribs and tickled me.

"So, Czarina, I see that we have become a princess in the last four hours we've been gone."

He settled me in his lap, and I didn't care that my face was covered in a Brazilian mask. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, his long elegant hands resting on my stomach. And like every time he touched me, an eruption of butterflies filled my stomach and it had nothing to do with the babies.

"Princess in the _las_t four hours?" I snorted. "Have we met?"

He smirked. "True..." He kissed me and I laughed.

"Stop, your going to get my mask all over your face!" I turned my head away but he laughed and tried to catch my lips.

"I dont care. I'm hungry and that smells delicious anyway."

Suddenly, another voice made me freeze and put my hand on Embry's mouth so he couldn't take advantage of my shock.

"Well, don't eat her for God's sake."

"Ugh, Jared Honey, do you have a hose for Embry?"

"Claire!? KIM!?" I leaped off the couch and dived into Claire's tiny arms.

"OHMYGOD, I missed you guys so much!"

She pulled away and laughed at me and right behind her I saw Kim's awaiting face and she was sucked into my freshly exfloiated arms.

"Sorry I haven't been around and stuff... lotsa mythical creature battles and crap."

Both girls ignored me and lifted my shirt to stare at my stomach.

Kim frowned and poked it. "Hey, whats this?"

Claire also frowned. "I feel ripped off,"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, it was nice to see you both too. I'm fine, just the chance of death, a hostage, more imprinting–"  
Claire cut me off. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Shouldn't you be showing at all? I mean, come on, when you get stretch marks and stuff if the day that God has rightfully put order in the world. This much beauty is sinful."

I smirked at them both. "After one phasing, my body will go back to normal."

Claire and Kim gave each other a defeated, sad look.

Claire frowned and looked at me. She sniffed and said, "Whatever."

They laughed and so did I.

Kim sobered and stood pulling me up and out of Embry's lap where I had settled myself again.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed we're going to a bonfire."

I frowned. "No bikini."

"No choice."

"I'm Pregnant."

"Your not even showing!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rosalie cut in sharply. "Avery, shut up and go upstairs. Nessie, Iza you too."

I looked at Embry pleadingly, he smirked and said. "What? Like I'm going to stand in the way of you in a bikini? Not a chance."

I glared at him. "No sex for a week."

He shrugged. "Oh, please, you cant keep your hands off me."

I took a look at his torso and muscled arms. "True. But I'm the ones with the boobs. Which are going to get considerately bigger..."

Alice appeared in front of me with her hands on her hips. "Enough! And Avery, if your boobs get any bigger your going to have to get a reduction. Now, upstairs!"

I looked at Nessie and Iza who were staring at the floor and different parts of the room with red, embarrassed faces.

I rolled my eyes at them and muttered,"Virginal Angels,"

All three of us, sad faced and leaving grinning men trudged up the stairs sourly with Kim and Claire conferring evilly.

Alice took a glance at Bella to be met with a steely, livid glare and just shrugged. "I'll get you one day."

Bella rolled her golden eyes. "Your obviously bad at this 'seeing the future thing,' "

Alice snorted and flitted up the stairs.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	23. Chapter 22

**IZA**

I tugged on the flimsy fabric thingy Claire made me wear over my bikini and huffed, blowing hair out of my face. It wasn't even a bloody skirt! It like… tied on one side over my bottoms and it was so short there was no real point to it. Besides, I wasn't even allowed to cover my exposed top which was covered with two triangles and some string. Avery didn't seem to happy either in her hot pink, too small, two piece. The bonfire flames were blue from the salt on the driftwood and made her dark eyes and hair look a pretty shade violet in the late sun.

I sighed and laid my head down on Seth's shoulder, inviting him to comfort me. He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me before whispering in my ear. "You look beautiful,"

I whimpered. "When can we go swimming?"

I said eyeing the beautiful beach and blue water.

He looked around, "Well, Jake looks like he's done eating which means all the food is gone, so pretty soon."

I laughed with Nessie as Jake snorted and rolled his eyes.

Just as Seth promised, we got to go swimming. And despite our protests, none of the guys wanted to phase to tow us ladies around while so I sacrificed myself and the girls took turns letting me tow them. It was fun, until Paul thought it would be freaking hilarious to pop out of the water when we were watching whales on a large rock I towed us all to in the middle of the water far away from the shore. Kim wasn't happy at all since she fell into the water and he had to save her and so she threatened to tell Jared, to which Paul snorted and dared her. I had to hold Kim back… and Nessie held Claire when she decided to back up her friend. Paul swam away victoriously. Girls scowled as he left. Avery hissed and laid back down on the rock muttering, "He'll pay ladies, gimme nine months." To which we all threw our heads back and cackled like witches.

When the sun was definitely gone, we went back to the shore where we found the boys playing football on the beach, in the dark like bats. Sam and Emily were gone so I guessed that the looks Emily was giving Avery, she was probably headed off for some baby making of her own.

Jared threw towels at us as if we were cattle like the gentleman he was, and I flounced off to where I saw Seth and Embry running for a ball. I saw where the ball was heading, so, I intercepted it before Seth could get it.

Embry gave me a wicked smile, and before I could see my mistake, he tucked me under his arm and headed toward the make shift goal posts (In posts, I mean they stuck whole tree limbs into the sand. Yeah boys, that looks natural…) all the while I was screaming that he better not throw me and promising death if I got sand in my hair.

He didn't, but proceeded to toss me in the air lightly and yell "Touch down!"

Seth laughed and took me out of Embry's arms and set me down, I stumble delicately (Okay, I may have faked it but once your in Seth Clearwater's arms, you really don't want to go…) and he caught me.

He flashed me a grin as he heaved me up. "Thanks, I just lost ten bucks." He laughed as he headed for a dead drift wood tree.

I gave him my most enticing grin, the one that made boys give me their subway tickets when I left mine at home.

"Well, then," I purred, "I could make it up to you…"

He shot up his brows and I think he genuinely thought about it, "Maybe, but I may have to punish you for losing my ten bucks."

With a snarl, I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Trying to ignore his muscles that were curled around my waist and the warmth his naked torso was giving.

Well, I was going to win this one.

I looked around to see where everyone went, and I could see that they were all headed for their cars and in different directions of home. I smiled to myself.

I let him sit me down on the bench, and when he took a seat, I abandoned my towel and leaned my back against him. He wrapped his arms around me to prevent me falling into the sand and sighed. I think I was making him uncomfortable. Or maybe…_too_ comfortable.

"Sethy," I whispered as one look at the stars completely took my attention.

"Yeah," He murmured back and I could tell from his voice he was staring at my face. It was always low and breathy and he sounded as if it killed him to speak.

"After my birthday, I want to take you with me to visit London. You should see the city, its beautiful."

He laughed. "Whatever you want,"

I giggled. "Be careful about what you promise, I hold promises."

I could feel him shaking his head. "I bet,"

We sat like that in silence, just listening to each other breathe and it was heaven. I was still dead set on making the evening go the way I wanted to, but I couldn't remove my gaze from the stars. There were so many unlike the virtually none in London from all the lights.

I couldn't explain what I was feeling and why. It was just so perfect, and made me feel like I will never have a bad day ever. Just by the way he wrapped his arms around me makes me believe that I am the luckiest person in the world to have him with me forever. Thinking about forever made me think of something.

"Seth, how old are you."

"Well, I should be about thirty. But, when I started phasing I was fifteen."

I looked up at him and saw that he had his head leaned against a branch, giving me a prefect view of his beautiful face that was being illuminated by the rare moon.

I frowned. "Have you seen yourself in a mirror? You don't look fifteen."

He looked down at me and laughed. "Yeah, I guess not. I think that physically I'm maybe twenty-four, twenty-five. I dunno."

"If you think about it, I'm older than you."

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "A whole two years, your right, you are old…"

I elbowed him, but couldn't help but laugh. If anyone else told me I was old, I would have handed them back their ass on a plate.

I turned around so that I was laying on his stomach. He gazed at me lovingly and swept my hair out of my face.

"I love you," He murmured. His sweet breath caressing my face.

I could see my teeth gleam in his depth less eyes. "I love you, too."

He pressed his lips to mine, and before I could completely be pulled under I mentally made a note that he may have won tonight, but I still had my birthday.

**AVERY**

Three weeks.

No Emelia, no disaster, no phasing, and not a lot of Embry.

I was pregnant, irritated, bored since Alice went to go hunting or something with Jasper, and I really, really, really, wanted Embry….

The girls were gone out frolicking in Seattle with Seth and Jake drooling after them, Carlisle was at the hospital, Esme out buying things to save kids in Africa or something, and the wolves were in La Push where Embry was getting stuff done. So I was stuck on the love seat watching reruns of LOST, swathed in the blankets Alice insisted I stay in since it was getting ready to snow and I was "human-_ish_". Emmett was in the Garage tuning up cars, Edward and Bella sat across from me in the big white couch all lovey dovey since they had their own little private cottage where it was all nice and cozy and no one was around with very acute hearing senses…..

Hell.

I was in _hell_…

Edward chuckled from the couch where he was snuggled up with Bella.

I shot him an icy glare and hissed. "What?"

He turned his golden eyes to me, and gave me a crooked smile that melted my iciness and made Bella beam at him. I could really see why she fell in love with him. It helped that he was the only guy who has ever made me look twice at him.

He shrugged. "Well, I have a different idea of hell than you do, that's all."

I snorted and blew hair out of my face. "Well, maybe. But this is pretty close to it. Why do I have to stay here anyway? Things are pretty much calmed down, I'm not a damsel in distress…"

Emmett chuckled and said without moving his eyes from the TV. "That's Bella's job,"

Edwards lips twitched and he tightened his hold as Bella turned her golden glare towards Emmett and hissed menacingly.

I sighed theoretically and flung my arm across my eyes.

He leering, soft voice called to me. "Aw, what's wrong, wish you still had a chance with me?"

Okay, let me just state again, that I may be pretty much human, but I was still damn fast and the iron statue of an elephant made a satisfying sound when it smashed into Gesgant. Bella caught it easily right side up in her palm and winked at me.

"Jeez, still cant take a joke…"

Gesgant frowned as he took off his coat from where he was at the front door. I snarled at him when he walked by me to plop down on the available empty couch where he rubbed his arm and pouted. Emmett guffawed and Bella laughed, her beautiful peals of laughter making Edward smile fully.

With a sigh I sat up and said to no one in particular. "I know what I need," I stopped to turn my head towards the staircase.

"Rosalie!" I whined, louder than I really needed to for a vampire's attention.

The Goddess appeared instantly and flitted down the stairs, alarm on her face.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? How's the baby–" Her beautiful arms fluttered around me looking for any discomfort.

I shook my head and leaned it against her hard stomach before wrapping my arms around her cold waist, while not appreciating all the perfect curves….

I buried my face into her shirt, inhaled that luscious vampire sent, and pleaded. "Please, save me, I'm bored. I'd pay you to bite me if it gave me a little something to worry about. And Gesgant is bothering me," I heard him snort and make a very strange disapproving noise and with a look I silenced him before continuing. "I'm bored, I'm bored, I'm bored. I cant take it. Help me! "

She chuckled and patted my head. "Okay, come on, you can help me get some work done by throwing out clothes for Alice upstairs. Bella," She looked at her sister, "Let's go,"

While I burst from my prison of blankets in excitement, Bella groaned and clutched Edward like a talisman.

Rosalie put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Edward, have you ever met a lazier Vampire? How about you Avery, you've been around? No? Well, me neither. Lets go puppet,"

With that she picked me up, to my surprise, and waited.

Edward kissed her forehead and said to his wife. "Its okay love, I think I'm going to hunt with Emmett, he's hungry."

Emmett nodded heartily and with a wide smile, jumped up.

"Whatever," She said with a useless sigh and followed as Rosalie flitted me upstairs.

When we arrived in the extravagance that was Alice and Jasper's bedroom, Rosalie placed me on the bed gently.

"You know, I liked the whole 'lets carry Avery around' thing. Its fun, never happened much before...."

Bella rolled her eyes as she accepted the clothes from Rosalie and said to me. "Don't get too excited, they just don't like waiting for slow people. Your lucky this only lasts until the babies are born, I was like a rag doll when I was human…"

Rosalie snorted.

I pouted at that. "I thought they just liked carrying me around…"

Rosalie and Bella gave each other a look, and with that, we all burst into laughter.

***

After we were done putting all of Alice's "old" clothes into bags for the luckiest goodwill in the world, we headed downstairs when Rosalie announced, "They're back,"

And with that, she scooped me up yet again and we appeared downstairs where Bella immediately attached herself to her husband.

Rosalie gently lowered me back onto the floor where Embry was and I jumped back onto him and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

"I. Miss. You. Lets. Go. Home. Right. Now." I said as I planted hard kisses on him mouth as he laughed. I heard the faint sounds of gagging so I turned around to find Nessie and Iza making the choking sounds.

I narrowed my eyes at the two who have become attached to the hip. "Iza, Darling, would you like me to tell everyone about that fine Easter day when you were six? About a certain girl who could couldn't get to the bathroom on time and she–"

Iza's eyes got so wide I thought they were going to pop out of her face.

"Okay! Gotta go, Seth, come on…" And with that she pulled him out of the back door and towards the river.

Smug, I turned towards Embry who gave me a disapproving look.

"What? She deserved it anyway." I sniffed. He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to my throat before setting me back down.

"So," I said to Edward and start to pull Embry along with me towards the door. "Thanks for watching me like a hawk, but since there is no danger or anything I will be returning to my very expensive house and car that I have been neglecting. And I warn you all, if you do not want to be scarred for life do not drop by without calling first, spread the word, visit only when necessary. So, everyone, thank you and have a good–"

"Oh, and where do you think your going?"

I hissed and turned my head to where Alice was bouncing in with Jasper behind her.

She rolled her honey eyes and said, "Oh don't be like that. I knew you were leaving all along. Just wanted to say by and give you this." She handed me a few bags with clothes and the keys to Bella's truck.

I looked out the window to see that Embry brought his truck, so I turned to Bella and pressed the keys into her stone hand.

"Oh, no, you keep it. Its yours now,"

I shook my head. "No, its _yours_, its all fixed now and even though Edward will never forgive me for this, Im giving it back to you. And no matter what, I wont bring it back home with me. Besides, its not a mommy friendly car."

I looked her straight in the eye and said the words with absolution. She curled her fingers in gently and kissed me on the cheek. I gave her a hug and then walked out of the house with Embry

***

"I'm home! Ugh, I never though I'd love to see a house so much!"

He laughed as we walked up the porch steps and out of the torrential rain. He opened the door and walked in. I blanched, then put my hand on my hips and tapped my little bare foot.

He poked his head out, his dark hair falling over his eyes. "What? Oh,"

He grinned and swept me up to walk me over the threshold.

Me beaming, he walked me inside and up the stairs. Then, it was like we were both possessed. We attacked each other's mouths and gripped each other so tightly I could barley breathe. I only remember that there were candles already lit all over my room and there was some lingerie on my bed with a million pillows. I could see out of the corner of my eye that my bathroom was open and there was a bath made with bubbles and rose petals sprinkled on top. There was also a couple bottles of champagne in a bucket with ice. So, I guess Alice hadn't been hunting after all….

We both landed on the bed and started to kick the lingerie on the floor where it wouldn't be used tonight and started to make a path in all the additional pillows Alice added to my bed. What did she think we were going to do? Have a pillow fight while I wore lingerie? There must have been a hundred of them on my bed. With a last frustrating growl into my mouth, Embry got the last one off and that when clothes disappeared and so did my train of thought.

* * *

**Okay people, listen. I cant do it. I tried. No matter what I do, I just cant make a lemon! I know, I know... I'm either crazy or a prude which I am neither!  
**

** So, after a few PM's from people I got the Idea that I should let one of you write me one. Here are the rules:**

**-It can be of any two of "my" characters, like; SethXIza, EmbryXAvery.**

**-In any of the four mentioned above's POV.**

**-Cant be raunchy or too OMG, but it can be discriptive. There are some on here that make me look over my shoulder to see if someone is watching me read this its so bad. None of that, it gives me the creeps!**

**-You can ask other authors to write one, and I will give you both honorary mention.**

**-Make it Romantic!**

**I love you all and thanks for all the reviews! =D  
**


	24. Chapter 24

I watched the sun come up in the window of my room with my hands rested on top of Embry's one hand that was lain lightly across my abdomen as he slept on his stomach right next to me. It was funny how I liked to watch him do trivial things like breathe. It seemed like one of the most fascinating things to watch in the whole world. Maybe because it was the funny feeling I got that comes in waves whenever I look at his face. It feels like the tide at the beach. Waves of fluttering inside me come then go. Coming. And going.

I tried picturing us in the future, and I couldn't. That scared me. Weren't girls supposed to have their whole lives planned and ready before they even met their boyfriends? Im sure they said stuff like that in movies. Was there something wrong with me? That I couldn't see myself getting married or having kids? I knew deep in my heart that I wanted it, so the feeling wasn't missing, but where was the picture. No matter how hard I tried, or how long I kept my eyes shut tight, I couldn't see us.

"What are you doing?"

I opened my eyes with a start. I smiled to myself as I watched Embry's turn over on his side, keeping his hand on my stomach but now drawing circles with his thumb, and smiled at me. His pony tail from last night lay lopsided and his dark hair was a bit frazzled from the pillows. His eyes and face were still heavy with sleep, and his thick voice made chills run up and down my spine and the waves pulse harder.

"Thinking,"

"Thinking about what," He murmured back.

I smiled. "Nothing,"

He pressed his lips to my cheek, too groggy to reach my lips.

"Morning," I said sweeping some hair off his face, enjoying the heat that lingered on my fingertips and how his lips caught my wrist. Smirking, I asked him. "You hungry?"

He nodded but when I got up to make breakfast, he stopped me. He sat up on the bed, and towering over me he had a goofy smile on his face. "Let me get it,"

I rolled my eyes and attempted to get out of bed against when he jumped of the bed first and caught me before I could completely hit the floor. I hissed.

"Embry, stop being stupid and let me make it."

He laughed and pinned me down on the bed where I was enjoying the position of his body over mine, and how close his face was...

"No. Please, I want to. Just stay here."

Before I could shut his mouth with mine, he was off me and shutting the door. I pouted even though no one was around, it seemed like it was all did anymore anyway.

I sighed and shrugged to myself. I don't know what the big deal was, I liked making him breakfast.

I was watching my trash TV and simultaneously dressing into some cut offs and a tank when Embry walked through the door with a two trays balancing on each hand.

"Awe, Em," I said, getting all googly eyed and dancing to him. I swear, if any of the girls had seen this, they would have barfed on me and laughed until they barfed again. Too bad I couldn't find the time to care.

He laid it all on the bed and scooped me up and tucked me back in bed.

"Breakfast in bed,"

He set the tray in my lap and then sat across from me with his own tray. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he made a ton of food. We both had a stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, toast, strawberries, yogurt and even orange juice in wine glasses (of course, his portions were considerably larger). He raised his glass, and I raised mine and we made a toast. To what, I had no real idea.

After we were done eating, I was sprawled out on the bed and him right next to me.

"What's on the agenda today?"

I shrugged, but then asked. "How long has it been since you've met up with the pack?"

"A couple days."

I sighed. "Well then, we should meet up with them and the Cullen's. Besides, I better check up with Gesgant and see what kind of shenanigans he's getting himself into. If we're lucky, maybe Paul hasn't tried to kill him. Or Leah."

Embry chuckled. "Yeah, Okay. Can I drive the viper?"

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Uh, yeah, fine"

"Never, ever, _ever_ again..."

I was white knuckling the whole ride to Sam and Emily's while Embry gunned it all the way here doing 155 MPH on the snaking wet high ways and not even slowing down once we hit the dirt roads. Like I said, never again.

"What? You're fine,"

I hissed but said nothing as I got out of the car. Emily was already waiting for us by the door when we got on the porch and laughing at us as I scowled at Embry.

"Hey you two, Sam went out for a run but he should be back really soon."

We walked into her house, and like all of the houses here in La Push, I was instantly happy.

"So, how everything going with Ness's wedding?" I followed her and I sat down at the kitchen table while Embry hit the Wii he spotted in the living room.

"Fine, I guess. Alice and Esme are practically doing the whole thing so it's defiantly going to be beautiful. I'm excited."

Emily smiled on one side of her still beautiful face, and set down a kettle of tea.

"Well, I'm happy for them two. I remember in the beginning when Jacob was in so much pain… it made me and Sam worry for him so much," She added sugar to her tea and smiled wanly. "I know Sam doesn't look like much of a worrier, but sometimes I thought that he wouldn't ever be the same again. This life… it's so hard for us." She looked up at me. "I'm sure you know what I mean, in a way. I know I will never know the true and real sacrifice of it as you but still, it's hard all around."

I nodded and took a sip of the hot tea. "Yeah, half the time I feel like im in a movie. But now… with the babies, it just feel's complete. You know?"

Emily looked up then, and flashed a smile. She put her hand on her stomach and then said. "Well, now I do."

I practically dropped my tea and I heard a thump in the living room. I could feel the confusion on my face, but I realized that I heard her right when her smile kept growing wide and wry.

"Really, Emily?"

She nodded and then said. "Yeah, I went to the doctor's yesterday. I've been feeling nauseas and moody– poor Sam, what I've put him through. Im four months along, look." She stood and grabbed something off the counter next to the coffee pot. She handed them to me and I saw that they were ultrasound pictures.

"Oh, Em… you're farther along than me?"

She nodded and rubbed the bump on her tummy.

She then pointed to the corner where there were bits of information and I saw that where it said Sex, there was an F.

"Girl?" I asked. She nodded, tears pooling in her eyes and then, although I tried not to cry, I started to sob. This then started her sobbing.

We were both hugging each other and wailing with an uncomfortable Embry shifting foot to foot and patting our backs when Sam burst through the kitchen. Making the door hit the wall so hard the glass cracked.

He was breathing hard and dripping wet. At the site of him Emily burst out of her chair.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked at me. "Nothing, nothing, I'm fine. Avery needs to read this." He handed me a sodden piece of paper out of the waist band of his cut offs.

Drying tears I took the paper and unfolded it, careful not to smear the running ink.

_Avery,_

_Sorry I took off without warning. I escaped with a help of a friend, let Gesgant know that it's Connor. I don't have much time. We have a plan so don't worry. On the thirtieth try to get everyone out of town. No matter what. Clear Forks and La Push._

_Tell Gesgant I love him, and I'm sorry for what may happen. And Avery, if I never see you again, I just want to thank you for believing us and Im sorry that your life has been hard on the account of my kind. This is my own way to repay you, don't follow me._

_Love, Emelia._

My hands were shaking violently when I finished. Embry's eyes were wide and worried when I looked up. I looked to Sam.

"When did you find this?"

He stepped closer. "Jacob found it on a tree and stuck on with a hair pin. The scent was a few hours old."

"So…she had to have come back. It's been two weeks since she's been gone. Why did she leave then come back…"

I was pacing. My mind running a hundred miles per hour and my whole body shaking, begging to phase.

She was back. Then she left. She doesn't want us to help her. She's on her own. The town. Why do I have to clear the town on the thirtieth? What was she talking about! I have to find her, and without Embry or the rest following me…

Then my phone rang and at the caller Id, I flipped it open.

"Avery Elisa Serrano, don't you _dare_ think about it." I heard Alice hiss menacingly through the phone. I heard Rosalie snarl in the background, and the sound of a gunning engine.

"What?" I asked shakily.

"Your future just disappeared on me."

Embry who was sitting across and who could hear the whole conversation went white and started to shake so violently, the window panes started to rattle. Sam shot him a worried look and placed a tight hand on his shoulder.

Alice kept on talking. "The note Emelia wrote was for a reason. Don't change anything. Wait. Let's do what she says and wait on our guard from there. Don't make any decisions–" Her voice started to become piercing and broke at the end and second later a much calmer Jasper took the phone from her.

"Avery, please. We're driving home now. We'll meet you there to have a meeting with the rest. Please, don't do anything rash."

A moment passed before I could answer. "I won't."

Before I even hung up, Embry started to speak.

"What did she mean your future disappeared?" I looked up shamefully, and Embry's face was contorted into immense pain. Emily replaced Sam's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

I looked him in the eye. "I don't really know," I admitted.

He resumed shaking. "Did you make any decisions or something?"

I shook my head, but then stopped. "Not really,"

"What do you mean Avery?"

I sighed and shook my head as if to clear it. What do I say? That I wanted to leave him to find them although it meant my death, or let him think that im am going to die? With a shaky breath, I knew what I had to do. Although it hurt for me to even say it.

"I was just planning, no, just_ thinking_ of a way to find her. That's all. I didn't mean to scare anyone. Don't worry," I placed a hand on my stomach where it was starting to feel taut. "I'm not going anywhere."

Without even realizing it, Embry had me in his arms and he was breathing my hair in. "Don't leave me."

I blanched and pulled him closer to me. "I'd by no means leave you."

Emily stayed at the house while Sam, Embry and I ran out towards the car. I jumped in the driver's seat, remembering when I let Embry drive, and we all packed in. I hit the interstate going 145 MPH, and going faster…

I could see the darting figures in the trees as I weaved in and out of traffic, knowing the wolves were following. Tourist season sucked.

When we reached the house, I burst into the house where everyone was in the living room except and Iza, I immediately noticed that. My eyes darted everywhere for her. I found Seth and went to him.

"Where is Iza?"

He shrugged worriedly. "I don't know. She's been gone all morning; I thought she was with you."

I shook my head, but before I could open my mouth to speak Edward gasped and shot his hands out to stop Seth who was sprinting pass me towards the back glass windows. I turned around to see what was wrong and saw that he didn't even stop to slide back the doors; he burst through the glass sending shards everywhere.

I then saw.

Far off coming out of the woods was Iza. Naked she limped to the edge of the river where Seth stood on the opposite but he stumbled then stopped in shock, falling to his knees and ceased breathing like the life was being sucked out of him. A disturbed and beaten sound fell out of his mouth.

She was clutching her head, and I could see were there were deep cuts and lacerations as blood poured out of them and streamed down her pale body. Her hair and body were so soaked with blood it looked like she stepped into a pool of it. She let go of her head and another torrent of blood spilled from her. She staggered one more step and then collapsed on the river bank. She reached for Seth; her glassy eyes staring at the sky where it started to pour water, leaving rivulets to stream down her whitening body and blood to make pools on the grass and spilling into the stream, turning it crimson.

I heard her gasp all the way from the house; it was choked whispers that died on her pale pink lips and made everything go black.

"_Help, help me."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry if this seems so soon and too short, I just...had to write it out really quick. Its not much, but I couldn't leave it where it was. Sorry if you hate me.**

* * *

**SETH**

My legs forbade me from moving. No matter how much I _wanted_ to, they wouldn't move. I watched her in front of me, her dark eyes cast towards the sky. She took one more breath, and the closed her eyes.

I snapped out of it screaming at the top of my lungs until my throat became hoarse.

I dove into the icy black water, not able to feel the cold. Only the white hot fire that blinded me. I burst out of the water and crawled to her on my hands and knees.

"Iza, Iza, _Iza_, baby, please," I didn't even realize I was sobbing until I saw my tears that dripped onto her face and made clear streaks. I grabbed her and pulled her cold body into my lap; I clutched her to me and screamed into her ear. "_Please, don't die_...Please? Iza, Iza? _I love you!_ Can you hear me? _I love you_," I was shaking and crying so hard that I couldn't even speak coherently any more. I brushed bloody hair off her face and continued to rock her as I hugged her, unable to calm myself as I saw the wounds on her stomach and chest. Each wound ripping through me like taking a handful of serrated knives and sawing them through me and ripping bleeding holes.

I could barley see who was around me through my erratic sobbing. All I knew that two people were literally pulling me away from her. They had to pry my hands off of her. I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to be with her. I felt a third pair of hands, but I still fought back. And then a fourth, and then a pair of colder hands that finally helped drag me a few feet away while I kicked and thrashed.

My angel was being picked up by someone, one arm hung out and her hand curled lightly. Her little, doll-like legs dangled and dripped blood on the white pair of arms that held her. Her head lolled towards me. Her eyes were closed, hiding the beautiful color behind them. Her brown hair poured blood into the gravel of the river bank and ran in a red ribbon of a line to where I was sitting until it pooled around me and suddenly, the Angel was gone.

There was this broken, feral screaming coming from somewhere I couldn't place and I couldn't get up off the ground. It went on and on and when I had to take a breath, I realized it was me and I couldn't stop myself.

**EMBRY**

I caught her before she fell and held her to me like a lifeline.

It tore through me every time he screamed. Only a few seconds passed before everyone snapped into action.

I stayed with her but kept an eye out to the river. He was rocking her back and forth in his lap sobbing like a crazed man. And that's exactly what he was, crazed. I've never seen him like this. Seth was kind, _happy_ and gentle. Anyone who met him knew that. But in front of me, showed me a part of Seth that made my heart break.

I watched as Sam and Jacob tried to pull him off her. But he fought back feverishly. Paul and then Embry stepped in but no matter how much they tried, they couldn't get him away from her. Finally Emmett helped, and dragged him a couple feet away, just enough for Carlisle to get a hold of her. And then Jacob was holding him down while the Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Esme disappeared into the trees. Then, unlike the paused screams of before, this time it was so beaten and horrific, I couldn't help that sob that escaped _me_.

I watched with tears welling in my eyes as Carlisle, Bella, and Alice flit upstairs to an infirmary that they had in one of they spare rooms for the injured wolves. Only Edward stayed came to examine Avery for me with a grim face.

"Avery will be fine," He whispered to me. "She'll wake up in ten minutes. Alice saw it."

I looked away from him and back out the broken glass. I watched as Seth struggled to stand, and when he stood. He collapsed.

* * *

**I was sobbing as I wrote Seth's part. I've never, ever, ever, _ever_ cried writing. **

**It may not seem like it, but it pulled a lot out of me. **

**As for Iza, I wont say. You'll see next chapter. Just remember that I love every single one of my characters and what happens whether people like it or not, expect it or not, I write how it comes from my heart. **

**I added Embry's part in there just because I had to. It felt right.  
**

**But, dont be too quick to judge.**

**Comment and tell me how you feel, because honestly, right now after writing Seth's part, things may change drastically.  
**


	26. Chapter 26

When my eyes opened, I was immediately filled with such fear and apprehension, it made me cry out right away and I didn't even know why.

I sat up and found myself sitting in Embry's lap, one look from him I instantly knew.

"Where is she," I said through a sob.

Instead of telling me, he led me toward the stairs as quickly as I could without falling. Before we reached the first landing, I caught a glimpse out the window I saw Quil and Pual holding Seth while Edward stabbed a needle into his arm, but right before he lost conscious I saw the look on his face and it was so..._horrific_, I had to look away and swallow the acidic bile in my throat to continue sprinting up the stairs.

She was laid out on a metal table that had drains on the side and Bella was washing off the blood and silvery poison gently while Esme stuck an IV and needles into her arms while Carlisle quickly started to get blood ready to put back in her. They were all working so fast I had to concentrate as they worked on her. I didnt notice that my breathing became shallow as I stood frozen in the doorway watching her and wondering if she was dead. So instead, I watched the watered down blood and silver liquid ripple and roll into the drain. There was so much silver, and she was just so _pale_. I could see through blurry tears that from the lacerations and the smell of burned sugar, poison, that this was bad.

"Embry is she–" I couldn't finish the question I whimpered without removing my eyes from her, and my throat felt like I had a vice around it. It hurt to even attempt to talk.

He knew what I meant to ask though. He put his hands on my shoulders and murmured into my ear as soothingly as he could, "No. She's still alive. Somehow."

With a heavy heart I walked up slowly but then stopped, not wanting to get any closer to her. With one nod from Bella, I knew it was okay to touch her.

I wiped clean wet hair off her face, and prayed to God that she would live. I closely examined at her wounds and I could see where there were some seemingly older scars which meant she got them fighting phased, and from the different patterns, I could tell that there was more than one Werewolf.

I looked up at Embry who was grimed face and shaking at the site of her up close. I turned back to Iza, her little body being worked on vigorously, and felt instant remorse.

"What did they _do_ to her…" I was suddenly over taken by a havoc of sobs that ripped through me. I found myself crumpled on the floor and let Embry wrap his arms around me, but not even he could comfort me.

I thought about Iza, from when I held her as a baby and later on when I's watch her plays in middle school when I would come and visit. She was always doing something that amazed people no matter what, it was just her personality.

I remember once when I finished tracking down a particularly aggravating wanderer in Africa and I came to visit Deliria and Eziel for Easter in England on my way back to America. I remember that the whole pack was there, and I just recently forced Andre and Azra to marry their girlfriends at the time (They were holding off because of me since they were the last in the pack to leave). I think Iza was about six or seven, I don't remember, but when I got there no one could find her. It was raining outside, completely pouring torrents of water, when Ethan came inside with the little sodden, muddy girl in his arms. She was wearing one of those silly pink dresses mothers always make their daughters wear on such celebrations when they are too young to retaliate properly. Deliria piratically fainted from relief but promptly started to interrogate Iza once she saw that her daughter was unscathed.

When she asked where she had been, Iza simply pushed muddy, drenched hair out of her eyes and said to her mother as if it were plainly obvious.

"Mommy! I was in Forks. Where Avery lives."

I think after that day, I fell more and more in love with her. I couldn't imagine her dead.

She couldn't right? God wouldn't do this to me, to her parents. God certainly couldn't do it to Seth, could he? Of course not, he wouldn't separate two of the best people in the world from each other. I knew Seth would be in pain, it was beyond pain. I couldn't imagine myself away from Embry, so I couldn't even fathom what Seth would feel. They had to save her.

I was pulled back from reality when I heard a sound that made my stomach drop to the cold floor.

_Beep._ Then nothing.

I watched with undiluted horror as Carlisle shouted something at Esme who flashed away and came back with paddles that were instantly on Iza's chest. I watched as her back arched, a beep from the machine, then nothing. Then it dawned on me. Her heart was failing.

Again with the paddles, a beep, then nothing.

Esme's brow's creased. "What's happening?"

Carlisle barked at her as he used the paddles again. "She's not coming around,"

The world tilted then and Embry held on to me tighter. His face and knuckles turning as white as the cullen's beneath his dark complexion.

Carlisle yelled at Bella to start CPR and he upped the setting on the machine and tried again. Her back arched once more, and with the last beat of her murmuring heart, her body landed with a thud back onto the table.

I watched as Carlisle swore and threw the paddles on the floor, smashing them. He whirled wildly to me.

"Avery," Carlisle leaned down. His face grim, and whiter than paper.

"What do you want me to do?"

I stared at him. There was no way. Absolutely not. He couldn't be asking me this.

After a long moment he said more fiercely. "You have to make a decision. I cant wait any longer."

I blinked. "I...I don't know..."

He grabbed my face and looked me in the eye. I stared back into eyes the color of black flint.

"Decide. Now."

But I didn't know how to answer. What do I do? Let her become a Vampire? Can I make that decision for her? Can I do that? It had to be the only way. I felt like the world was spinning backward on its axis. Like when a roller coaster darts backward on you unexpectedly and you feel confused and the feeling in your stomach was more overwhelming than before.

I shut my eyes tight and rubbed them with the heels of my hands. I nodded. Anything.

"Save her," was all I whispered.

Carlisle sighed. "Esme, get me the morphine."

But right before they could put the needle in her arm, Gesgant barreled through the door half naked only in shorts and breathing hard with Leah wild eyed and right behind him.

He burst through the room and stopped Bella by putting his hand on the needle. "No, wait!"

He spun wildly and went to a cabinet where he started to rummage around and found what he wanted.

We all watched in vast confusion as he ripped open a package with his teeth and started to assemble an empty needle as he spoke while he took off his shirt and wiped and alcohol pad across his left peck muscle.

"Carlisle, I need to you take the needle and stab me through the chest. Make sure to get my heart, Get enough blood to fill the vile."

Carlisle started to shake his head. "Gesgant, you could die. I can save her now, you don't need to–"

"No," Gesgant cut him off. His beautiful face determined and afraid all at the same time. His eyes sparkled dangerously. "Why turn her when we can save her? Just do it. I dont have time to explain." He held out the needle

Carlilsle blanched. "But… the trauma to your heart. You could die. The dangers–"

Gesgant didn't wait, he turned his head to the side and stared at me with his haunting blue eyes. We locked eyes for an immeasurable moment before he clutched the edge of a counter top and stabbed the syringe into his chest and straight into his heart.

Leah and I both yelped at the same time. I watched in horror as his face contorted in pain and I was sure he was going to die. He snarled once and fell to his knees. With one hand he held the barrel and with the other he pulled the end of the syringe. Dark red blood pooled in the vile until he practically couldn't even breath anymore.

Embry and I watched from the floor as Carlisle helped him up while Bella finished taking the blood out of his chest. When Gesgant stood, he took the needle from Bella and went over to Iza. He stabbed it into a vein in her arm. When the blood was gone, he clutched the hole in his chest and collapsed on the floor next to her like he was exhausted. He instantly gave orders.

"Put her on life support. My blood should keep her stable enough for her heal–"

Just then, it was so faint I had to look up at the faces in the room to see if it was real, and confirmed what I heard. A soft thumping of a heart.

I stood up from Embry's lap and silently walked over to Gesgant. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I made my way across the white, harshly lit, and cold room with bare feet. He was leaned against the counter examining the scar left from the needle when he looked up at me, his blond hair flopping in his blue eyes. I opened my mouth to thank him, but instead another sob erupted from my chest and I fell into his arms and he held me to his warm chest tightly while I cried.

Seth was cationic.

Carlisle had to give him a few sedatives when the tranquilizer Edward gave him only last a few minutes. He was asleep on the bed when I walked in the spare room. I sat down on the bed next to him and ran my finger's through his hair.

His kind face had marks of dried tears, and he didn't sleep peacefully.

Iza's heart was wavering and I hoped that whatever possessed Gesgant to do what he did would help her. Carlisle put her on life support immediately and he thinks its working, but there's no real way to tell even if she heals, she could stay in the coma.

Eziel and Deliria were on their way from England. Embry had to call them I was so petrified, I... I didn't know what to say to them.

Jasper and Emmett found the body on one Werewolf, but they could see the smears of blood where another had slid away and died about a mile away in human form near a river. It was evident from the scene that she fought them nearly to her own death.

From the pattern of the trails of scents, it seemed that they ganged up on her, but what made her go into the woods on her own was lost on all of us.

Embry and the pack are out making rounds trying to find out what's happening and the Cullen's are with Gesgant trying to find out where Emelia is.

And I was alone in my house with Seth and Alice.

After Gesgant could coax me out of his arms, I had Embry and the rest let me go alone, and I went downstairs where I went straight out to the river to find Seth lying motionless on the grass. The pack sat around him, dejected and remorseful, waiting for him to come back to reality. He had his arms to his side, his white shirt was covered in blood which was not his, and was staring at the grey sky that was dripping water at an even, calm pace as if all were right in the world. I stepped closer to him but Jared put out a hand to stop me and said with a low, murmuring voice, "Dont. He wont let anyone near him,"

I looked to his brown eyes that pulsed with sadness.

I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled weakly. "Just trust me,"

He dropped his arm, but like the rest, kept a close and tense eye on me.

I walked slowly and with every step Seth seemed to flinch. I sat down next to him and put my hand in his, which he instantly grasped. His wood brown eyes stared at me placidly, and leaked silent and defeated tears.

"She may be okay," I whispered to him.

He blinked, but only said in a voice that cracked like glass from all the screaming. "You smell like her."

I bit my lip to keep myself calm and not fall on the grass next to him like I wanted.

"Seth, listen to me." My voice cracked, but I was able to say the words more strongly. "She needs you. She's sick right now, but you can wake her up. Please, dont just do it for you, do it for me. Please Seth? You can _save her,_"

His eyes regarded me cautiously, and he said before casting his eyes back to the sky. "I saw her. She's dead."

"_Seth!"_ I said, unable to stop my tears now. "She's _alive_, but she wont wake up if you dont do something about it. She's going to die if you dont help her, do you understand?"

Apparently he didnt understand, because he pulled me to him and started to sob again. Which got me started, and made Embry, who was watching this whole exchange like a hawk, fly out of the house because he thought Seth was hurting me.

I guess at some point I fell asleep because when I woke up, I was in my own bed but instead of Embry, I was clutching onto Seth's bloody teeshirt so hard that my hand hurt to unwind my finger's from the stiff cloth.

When I went downstairs I found Alice on the couch staring blankly at the wall, and I could smell Nessie's scent.

"Where's Ness," I asked.

Alice wouldnt meet my eye. "In the backyard with Jacob. He's trying to calm her down."

"What happened? Where is everyone" I asked, sitting on the couch next to her.

She looked at me, her small face pinched.

"When you fell asleep Seth wouldnt let you go. Embry let him bring you home and ever since everyone's been trying to get this whole thing fixed."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Dont they know that they cant–"

Alice cut me off. "They're just doing rounds until you make it clear what to do. We're going by your call."

I had to look down to check and see if I was unraveling.

I sighed and said in a much calmer voice. "Okay."

"Who's with Iza?"

"Carlisle and Gesgant. They're both looking up what they know in medical books to get her better. They're not completely sure as to why she'd be in the coma. Blood loss doesnt generally account for that. Head trauma, nevous system disorders, even low blood sugar. But blood loss is unheard of."

"But, they think she's going to be alright, right?"

Alice gave an uncomfortable shrug. "Im being blocked for some reason. I can only see small things. Like when you'd wake up, what Jasper caught in the woods. Mundane things. Nothing of importance."

I sighed again and felt that I was ready for another nap. This whole day was really catching up on me. Standing to make my way back up stairs to Seth, I heard her call out to me. "Avery, I'm sorry."

I stopped mid step and turned to her bewilderingly. "For what?"

Alice clutched her hands and murmured. "For Iza. I should have... I didnt mean... I should have seen what was coming." She put her head down. "It's my fault I wasnt looking."

I came back down and took her cold face in my hands. Her tawny were sad, and apologetic. "Alice, if you knew what was going to happen, you would have stopped it. I know you would have. The future changes,"

Alice gave me a smiled that didnt reach her brilliant eyes but said nothing. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and told her to start planning Nessie's wedding which I could see made her look a little better.

I gently manuvered seth's bloody shirt off and tossed it in the trashbin of my bathroom. After shutting off the light I crawled underneath the covers. I burrowed close to Seth and he unconsiously wrapped an arm around me and the heat and feel instanly put me at ease, even if the sparkage and happiness of the touch was missing. The setting was romantic or intimate in any way. It was just a way for both of us to feel closer to what we missed the most, even if it was just a lousy subsitute.

* * *

**I love you all.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SETH**

When I woke up, Avery was tucked underneath my arm and when I inhaled, I was overwhelmed with the resemblance of Iza's scent that felt like a punch to the gut.

I knew that it wasn't the same. Kind of like a green apple and a red one, they both may seem the same, but they're really not. But it was enough.

The house was perpetually silent as I watched the sun rise in the window of their bedroom. The orange sun casting a warm glow in the room and making Avery's glitter and her hair turn an odd shade of bronze. I looked away from her, unable to fathom how much they can look alike despite the fact that they're not related, there was just something of an aura that mimicked each other.

It was my fault. All of it. Maybe if I didn't go check in with Sam, maybe if I just stayed for few more minutes like she asked, maybe she wouldn't be dying.

Because that's what she was, harmed and dying, right? That's what happened to people like me. They're given the most precious thing in the world, and they destroy it. When people like me get something that valuable, there's no doubt of its fate, it will be destroyed. Now I honestly know what Edward was going through when he left Bella, I understood completely now. I wondered in the beginning what could make you leave the person you love despite the fact that you were made for each other, you could just walk away on the vision that your are doing the right thing.

We were a danger to her, what all of us brought together was a poison. _I_ was a poison. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me, she stayed for me and I selfishly allowed it. She could be in England right now, in school and with her family and friends. Laughing, going to movies and being a normal teenager and worrying about her test scores, not about monsters. Monsters that we were, to protect her from other monsters. What bullshit.

But not here in this toxic dump, not where she was being selfishly coveted because I foolishly thought I could have what the rest have, and believed that it would be fine. We'd be fine, that we'd be happy. But we weren't happy, now were we? No, now because of me, she's dying. I saw her with my own eyes, my fragile angel broken and harmed because of me, and now she was practically dead.

I stifled the sob that was bubbling in my chest with my fist, I bit hard until I tasted the metallic tinge of blood but still didn't let go until the moment passed. I let out a breath and instead of the breakdown I was going to have, a couple of tears fell into Avery's hair where she was breathing softly, one hand on her stomach and the other laced with mine.

Who the fuck was I to think we could have a future? A big white wedding and kids and the whole nine yards? What planet was I living in? And to encourage her thinking, discussing the possibility of our happiness when it was only a subconscious way to kill her. Sitting around and talking all night about what it would be like to travel the world, get married, and maybe even move to New York City or something. Do things together. Road trips and maybe even Disney world or Sea world to stop by at because she'd always wanted to go. How fucking amusing.

It was a fucking miracle we never made love. Even the possibility of us having the same issue of Embry and Avery was enough to make my stomach turn in longing and disgust. It was nothing short of a blessing from some higher power that we never did, he probably prevented it so he could try and save her and stop me from tainting her. God, I hated myself so much.

There is no doubt that I love her, unconditionally.

It didn't matter now did it? None of it matters because although I never wanted this to happen to her, it did. And the fact that it could happen again was enough to stop this from getting any worse. She should stop phasing and become normal, not a monster like the rest of us. She should be what she was born to be; brilliant and happy. Get married, have kids, a job and a life complete with TiVo and maybe a golden retriever or two. Not Werewolves and Vampires. It was done. All of it.

I unwound Avery's fingers from mine one at a time, her familiar fingers sending stabbing pain into my chest, and as silently as I could ease out of the bed and out the window. I hit the ground running at full tilt.

I don't know how I got there, but the Cullen's house was deserted except for the two heart beats that thumped steadily. My wet feet ran as fast as they could across the tile and up the stairs. I only slipped a couple times before I reached the door and opened it.

Gesgant was sitting in a chair on one side of the bed she was in and he was fast asleep. The way he was sitting though you could tell that it was unintentional as he had a large book that seemed to have slipped onto the floor.

The only reason I allowed myself of this was to prove to myself that my earlier musing's were right, and they were. Of course they were.

She did look better though, her skin was glowing again and her scars were slowly going away. But still, the damage had been done. They put her on a bed instead of a gurney and she was clothed. I could tell that by the way her hair was fanned out on the pillow someone was playing with it, and by the sharp scent I was surprised to see that it was Rosalie's.

I sat down next to her on the bed and allowed myself to take her hand in mine, just to reassure myself that she really is alive.

The second I touched her that familiar bolt of energy sparked between us and she flinched. To my surprise she gripped my hand firmer and breathed my name.

"Seth," It wasn't a question. It never was because it didn't have to be.

Her eye's opened and depthless brown stared up at me lovingly. It felt like being eaten alive.

"Hey," I murmured, wondering if I should wake Gesgant. "Are you okay,"

She smiled, her delicate lips turning up into a smirk. "I'm fine."

I breathed a sigh of relief. And my eyes flitted back to Gesgant, before I could come up with a decision of what I should do about her, she whispered.

"Leave him, he just went to sleep."

I looked down at her and asked the question that had been nagging me. "Iza, what made you go into the woods?"

She smiled at me, and I started to get a weird feeling. Like there were spiders crawling up my back.

"Playing, silly, why else would I be in the woods?"

I stared at her hard and leaned in, getting a stronger whiff of Rosalie as I scrutinized her. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. She was disappearing, her shape blurred once, twice, and again. Like a fuzzy reception of a TV screen she spoke again, "I guess I have to go now, I'm bad for you."

Tears now were distorting my vision of her. "What do you mean?"

It should have been me doing this, me telling her I was the wrong one.

She giggled like we shared a big secret, leaned up on her elbows and shut my eyes with her fingers before pressing her lips to mine. She removed her hands but brushed her hand down the side of my face once, but when I opened my eyes, she was gone.

I woke up screaming.

**AVERY**

The first thing that set me off was the way his face was completely serene unlike the worrisome crease of his brow despite unconsciousness. I stood out of the chair next to the bed and put my book down, next thing I knew Edward appeared beside me and stared at Seth with a clinical and alarmed expression. Like a gazelle waiting for the Lion to attack him.

"What is it?" I whispered.

He said nothing, only watched. After a moment, his statue like face murmured for Rosalie and Carlisle to help. Also he muttered about something called Diazepam; I instantly remembered that it was a tranquilizer that was used on animals.

They appeared out of thin air, with Embry in the door right behind them.

Carlisle looked straight at Edward, asking.

Edward spoke without removing his stare from Seth seemingly peaceful form.

"I heard Jasper a few miles out and he was feeling particularly uncomfortable, like unbearable pain. Then I heard his dream, like he's talking to himself…" He paused, and then murmured again. "He's dreaming about her, it's getting worse now, it's like he's hallucinating in his own dream… I think he's going to awaken soon. And it's going to be pretty bad, he… he's just in so much pain."

Carlisle pulled a needle out and syringe, the bottle filed with fluid. Embry's face become hard and seeing him like that made a few tears well up and slip down my cheeks. Rosalie hovered next to Seth, and despite her usual disdain, she also seemed a bit miserable.

Then it happened. I was pushed back behind Embry and an ear splitting scream cut the air. He was thrashing and trying to get out of the bed, but Rosalie held him firmly and murmured into his ear while Edward held him. Carlisle's face was one of pure remorse as he stuck the needle into his arm, and I watched with shock as he emptied the whole bottle for just the one dose.

"_Let me go!_ SHE'S GONE! I HAVE TO FIND HER! LET ME _GO!!!!!!!!_"

I put my hand over my ears only to muffle the sounds of his yelling, and buried my face into Embry's chest where my tears could fall silently.

After some hard, choked sobbing, Seth started to whimper before he was pulled back into sleep.

We watched him for a moment, before Carlisle put the syringe back in the bag with more force than necessary.

"I can't do this anymore." He said angrily, shaking his head as he watched Seth. "I can't stand _drugging,_" He spit the word, "him anymore. I just can't do this anymore. I can't. Here," He shoved the bag into Edward's unwilling arms. "You do it."

Then he was gone, leaving us all equally angry with ourselves.

Then Rosalie was gone, and then Edward. Leaving us alone.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" I whispered to Embry.

He nodded, "Yes. I do. They just… they don't understand." He closed his eyes. "He would be in pure _agony_ if he were awake. I know it seems cruel, but it's what he needs. Until we can get her better, she's as good as dead to him. I've seen it before."

He opened his eyes and looked at me, the glittering gone; just grief. "And just imagining it, _literally_ takes my breath away."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around him like a big blanket that could blot up all the sadness. But I couldn't.


	28. Chapter 28

**SOOOOOO sorry for the late Post!!!!!! I've been in Europe for the summer and my Laptop crashed so I had to rewrite EVERYTHING and post it when I got home...**

**Believe me, my friends stayed a healthy distance from me for a long time after they found out what happend to my laptop, they know that I would trade my Soul to Lucifer if I had to choose between it and my own life . I practically sat in the corner of the room and rocked myself all the while whispering, "_Why me....Why me....Why me..._" for a week. **

**Lots to come though, please be patient and work with me while I try and rescue all my work! **

**

* * *

  
**

**EMELIA**

I looked up at Connor, my beacon of hope, but I still couldn't even convince myself. I was hopeless. Finished. Done.

I watched as the snow flakes landed on Connor's pale skin. The heat from the smooth ivory turning the flakes into tiny drops. My favorite was the ones that landed near his sea foam green eyes and shock of raven colored hair. He looked like an angel, I noticed. Something in his face and eyes was so pure, so good; it made me feel awful to touch him. Like someone like me wasn't allowed to touch someone like him.

The snow underneath us was starting to water from our heat, and even though I wasn't cold, I continued to let him hold me while we watched a heard of deer cross a river at the bottom of the mountain with bored expressions although I was burning inside.

Everything here was in its own way beautiful. There was nothing I liked more than places like this. I was tired of the sea and deserts. They always stayed the same all year round, same water and sand and animals. But places like t his change. Flowers bloom, animals are born, and even the air seems different. I like the way you can just sit here and pretend you had no problems. Like, so many people weren't actually counting on you. People didn't actually trust you blindly and believe that you could get things under control and hope with every last piece of your soul. It was a place you could believe whatever you wanted.

This wasn't possible, I couldn't possibly find everyone in time, there was no way now, not with the plan they had together. _An __alliance with the Volturi_.

I couldn't believe they could be so blind by revenge that they couldn't see there own demise.

Morons. Like the _Volturi_ would let them just walk away without a price. Have they not met Aro? And Caius is only going along because of the rest of the guard are making him. We all know how much he'd love to have another round of trying to get rid of us. God, he loved Avery so much he'd send her gifts and money like she discovered a new cure for glittering in the sun.

We don't stand a chance.

Connor looked at me and tried a small smile that told me he heard. Damn, I forgot to keep up my shield.

"Emelia, you're worrying too much."

I showed him my teeth and tore myself out of his arms. I didn't need all of his positivity. I like to wallow in my own angst. It's who I was.

He rolled his eyes at my thearatics and I threw up my shield and bolted it tight so he couldn't hear me anymore.

He sighed. "Stop it. We still haven't gone all the way south and the rest agreed to meet us in Vancouver and that still leaves us another day to prepare. We'll tell them at the last minute, they'll see our plan. Besides, that one Vampire Ulric is hording is keeping Alice pretty blocked so they won't be able to interfere until they need to."

I nodded, because that's all I could do. How can I disagree with a plan I made and already set into motion?

With a sigh, I stood and helped him up. He smiled down at me crookedly, the sharp points of his sleek hair falling into his eyes, and mussed my hair, earning a halfhearted growl.

"Well, the others may be looking for us. Are you well enough to depart?"

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. "Connor, sweetie, stop speaking like you're from another Century."

He rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. "Love, I _am_ from another Century."

I dismissed him with a wave of my hand as he followed behind me. "So am I, but I don't talk like I'm from _Wuthering heights_. What time is it now?"

He looked up at the sun, muttering something under his breath about proper English language.

"Noon. They should be–"He was cut off by the bells of Discha's voice.

"Here." She finished for him. We spun and saw Discha's and her mate Landon standing on a boulder that was covered in snow like a topping of sugar. Her short black bob was in tangles and had flecks of powdery snow in it. Landon, her mate and creator, had long red hair that in low ponytail hung just above his elbows like a rope of fire. Discha looked to be about twenty-five, but Landon looked older; maybe his late twenties or early thirties.

Their ruby eyes regarded us warily, but there was friendship on the twinges of their glittering smiles.

In hope that this would go smoothly, I greeted them brightly. "Thanks for coming,"

Landon smirked and said in a Scottish accent. "Aye, its Peter and Charlotte you should be thanking. They have been our good friends for many years."

I gave a nod with my head, uncomfortable with the way they both looked at my own eyes. Wasn't my fault my mother had blue eyes and they were the color of radioactive waste.

"Oh, okay…well, then. Have Peter and Charlotte informed you at all?"

Discha's answered. "Just briefly. They were in bit of a hurry to get to some friends in Africa for you."

They hopped off the boulder lithely and landed on their bare feet and stepped towards us. Creepy how vamps moved.

"Is it true that you have similar feeding habits of some of the few of our kind in North America?"

Landon's crimson eyes held amusement as they flickered from Connor and I like we were children who refused to eat their Vegetables.

I nodded and stopped myself from grinding my teeth. "Yes, the Cullen's."

Discha's nodded her head. "Yes, they and the Denali's. Are the Cullen's the ones who had a little incident similar to this?"

I said. "Yes. But this is a little bit different. My friend is in danger. And the Cullen's are as good as family to her now."

"How so,"

I swallowed. Trying to keep my head from spinning and get everything out as calmly, and as convincingly as I could without scaring them.

"Are you two familiar with imprinting? The occurrence that sometimes happens to Shape shifters?"

Landon affirmed with an. "Aye," And Discha nodded in agreement.

And so I told them the long drawn out story I've been repeating for the last week, from beginning to end. Their expression's becoming even more wary when they heard more of the Volturi's involvement.

After I was finished, they had questions. But Discha was the one to hit the nail on its ugly head.

"What are you asking of us, exactly?"

I paused and looked into her eyes. They were daring me, her expression one of someone who knew exactly what I was asking and wanted to show the fanatical of it.

"For help. I wouldn't ask of this if it weren't important. Avery is with child, children actually. A young girl in her pack has already been attacked and she's well on her way to dying. Please, innocent people are going to die because of my kind. For our malevolence and selfishness."

Landon spoke now, his tone trying to pacify and simplify. "Your kind shares the same views as we do about our feeding habits. Wouldn't we be hypocritical?"

I shook my head and dug my fingernails into the palm of my hands. Connor, sensing my agitation, put a hand on my shoulder to reassure me before I became hysterical. "No, no. I am not questioning your feeding habits. It's your choice and nature. I understand even though I do not agree. That is not the matter; the issue is please help and stop them from killing people out of malice."

Discha's face became sympathetic and she spoke softer. "But, the Volturi are a powerful coven. They–"

I cut her off. "The Cullen's are an even _more _powerful coven the world has ever seen. I saw it all with my own eyes. They have mental and physical powers no one has ever heard of. One of the women, the center of the last problems with the Volturi, has a mental shield she can protect herself and others with. Nearly all of the guard have mental powers, she can block them."

Landon and Discha's face were one of pure shock.

"Really?" Landon breathed, examining our faces for deceit.

I nodded. "Aro is petrified of her. We only need numbers. Please."

"I don't know..." Discha's eyes glanced at Landon.

"I'm telling you. The Volturi are not what they used to be. Not what you remember."

Landon closed his eyes and shook his head. "I've seen them in action. Jane, what she can do is one of a kind."

"Bella Cullen has blocked her when she was _just_ a newborn."

They both took in a breath and said nothing for a moment; they both seemed taken aback about the newborn part. Everyone did, which I never understood why it was such a big deal, but it seemed to warm up the hard ones.

Discha spoke now. "Well, if this Avery is such a prodigy, why doesn't she just fight them herself?"

I sighed and stopped myself from rolling my eyes. "There is only the new girl and her, and if she phases pregnant, her children will die."

Discha recoiled, as if I had slapped her and Landon put a hand on the shoulder of his mate with compassion. He glared murderously at me.

Discha nodded now, sure and absolute. "Okay. We'll help. For her children, I'll do it."

I felt relief torrent through me so fast I could have fainted.

Discha's smiled now. "Besides, Jane is a sappy, pubescent, tweeny who needs a taste of her own medicine. I can't stand that little bitch."

My lips pulled over my teeth in thought of a dead Jane. I replied with malice. "Ditto..."

Connor cleared his throat and interrupted our mental planning of killing the little Italian mosquito, and spoke up now. "Here is the thing; a vampire, who is a close friend of mine, has a power of seeing images of thing that are the center of problems. He saw an image of an amulet of a white opal being worn by someone, and said it had to do with the whole situation and got a hold of me to let me know that it was important that I find it. We think it belongs the Volturi by the older design, but we can be sure. Do you know anything about it?"

Discha shook her head but Landon's fiery eyes softened in thought.

"What the setting silver?" He asked, stepping toward Connor and the both of them stepping foreword in the snow.

Connor nodded. "Yes, you know of it?"

Landon's face hardened like stone and he answered. "Aye. Years ago the in Scotland a royal ship that carried jewels and such sank on the coast. Aro and a few of the guard came up to get most the Jewels, they asked for my help. You see, I have the power of knowing where something is that I want most. This is somewhat like tracking, but for objects." He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Not a wonderful gift, but it comes in handy once in a while. Well anyway, I found what they wanted, and I remember one in particular being the Opal you speak of, it belongs to them or someone that they gifted it to."

I shook my head. "That doesn't really make any sense…why would it be in Canada?"

Connor turned to me, his eyes twinkling like when he was thinking hard. "Maybe after we escaped they left. Remember when we doubled back, and they weren't back in the mountains so we assumed they moved?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and?"

"Maybe they went to Canada, maybe instead of somewhere else in Washington, they went to Canada with whoever had the Opal…of course! How stupid could I be?" He grabbed my shoulders and stared into my eyes wildly. His long black hair fell into his green eyes and his nails dug deeply into my back. "Why would they wait now that we're missing? They're coming sooner, rather than later. And is doesn't matter who has that damn amulet because we're too late."

**AVERY**

Carlisle sat down at the large table Jasper and Edward brought in from Nessie's last party and all the Cullen's sat, then the wolves, Embry and I, and then Gesgant and Leah.

We were having a meeting.

Carlisle sat at the head of the table and Edward sat at the other and we all waited for Carlisle to speak.

He stood and put his hands onto the table and leaned on them as if it were tiring for him to even stand. He looked drained and his black eyes looked up at us.

"According to Emelia, we need to get as many people out of this area as possible. Jasper and I talked about it and we agreed that it would be possible to fake a regional emergency. I have contacts with the National weather bureau and I can handle that. But now the question is strategy. I know my own family will help," His eyes flickered over all of them and paused on Esme, then back at us. "Jacob and Sam both agreed and along with the rest of the pack that they will help. I want to set up a protection area far enough away but close enough if there is an emergency for those of us who will not fight like Avery and the imprints in La Push. I think the best is to keep the younger and less experienced wolves with them for protection and communication.

"I also think that it is in best interest of Seth to try and keep him awake. I know that I cannot understand the pain he is in, but I think that it is best that he mourns consciously. He's trying to wake up despite the amount of sedative I've been giving him. And I think Iza can get better if he is awake to help her. She is at a stable enough point to wake up if she wants. The issue with this is what you as a pack think, I believe that you can come up with a better answer than any of us could…"

He looked at all the wolves and Embry and the rest looked down as Carlisle continued to speak. "Whatever you need me do to, I am more than ready to trust your judgement."

He sat down, and it was a moment before anyone said anything.

Sam opened his mouth a few times, but then spit it out. "I think…I think he should be awake. It's going to hurt, I understand," He looked at everyone in his pack, "I think we all could imagine what he feels, but for the good them both, I vote to wake him." He raised his hand.

I looked up at Embry and saw that he was looking at me. I gave him a reassuring squeeze, and then watched him raise his hand. Then the rest went up except for Jared and Quil.

Jacob started to shake. "I don't know if you guys see that your out voted, but why don't you amuse me and tell me why not?"

Quil's face hardened, not liking the tone of Jacobs's voice. "I don't think it's a good idea. What if she doesn't wake up? What if he tries to run like you did? Or tries to kill himself? I don't know about you but if that was me, I'd kill myself."

I felt myself wince and I saw that the rest of the wolves did too.

Jared nodded his eyes hard as he spoke. "Me too, honestly. No offense Sam, but you should know what I mean. The pain he's going to be in if going to practically kill him if he doesn't do it first."

Before Jared stopped talking Embry shot up and slammed his hands on the table, nearly splitting it in half. "Didn't you hear Carlisle? She may wake up. He's just going to have to listen!"

Snarling, Jared stood and pushed his chair back where it fell with a clatter on the floor he pointed at me. "Avery tried to tell him that! He just fell apart! I know you care and all but I don't think you see how-"

"SHUT UP!"

We all turned to see Leah shaking. Her hands were curled into fists and Gesgant put a hand on her shoulder when her shape started to blur a couple times. Her hair was wild and tangled. I watched as she spoke through teeth so clenched, I could hear them grinding which sent a wave of Goosebumps up and down my arms. I shivered.

"I'm his sister." She managed to spit out through her iron tight teeth. She hissed tensely, but calmly as she said the words. She looked up and I could see a fiery quality to her eyes I've never seen before, and a fierce protectiveness to her jaw. "And I want him up. He needs to stop being useless and wake her up. If he really wants her, then he'll have to fight for her."

No one said anything. There was no need of a vote or a discussion. She was right.

There was a moment of silence before Jared sat down, and then Embry.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, then, it's settled. When he wakes up it will be the last time he is sedated. And tomorrow we get ready for battle. For those of you who don't remember some of the strategies, I'm sure Nessie would be able to help you."

Before everyone could get up to leave, Gesgant stood and spoke. "Wait, hold on." He looked at me. "Avery, how do you feel about this? We go by your call."

Everyone looked at my face and I instantly felt an ugly numbness fill me. I didn't like how I was feeling lately. Like such a disappointment and poison to all of my family. My eyes wandered around the room on each face that I loved with all my heart, each face ready and willing to trust me when I didn't even trust myself.

But I had to try, for them, I had to try and help in any way that I could. I sat back in my chair and let my mind wander for a moment. When I looked back up, everyone's eyes were filled with so much certainty that I had to look back down at my hands shamefully, but not before I caught Edwards amazed and wonderful smile of encouragement.

"I think there is more to this."

I saw everyone's face turn to confusion except Edwards; he had a frozen look as he examined my thoughts.

"I think maybe the Volturi lied and didn't get the rest like Aro told you, Carlisle. Do you remember the last battle? I recognized only the lower ranked Werewolf soldiers that were there. None of the Nobles were there that night. Didn't you notice that Gesgant?" I looked at him and he stared at me thoughtfully, he nodded once and I continued talking while staring out the window where I watched fog roll off the river. "I think that they sent them there to die, so that we thought everything would be over and that was everyone. But, Gesgant got in the middle of things and screwed up their plan. And I think that Emelia was also what threw them and they tried to stop her but Iza and Nessie caught them. Besides, the Volturi has Trackers. If they really wanted them all gone like they said they had in the beginning, they'd be gone and we wouldn't have had that battle. There wouldn't be stragglers. I don't think they'd realize that we'd see that there was something between the two sides and try to blindside us. And I think that Emelia knows, and found a way to escape."

Everyone was stone silent. You could practically _hear_ photosynthesis happening outside it was so quiet. But it was Emmett's booming voice and laugh that broke the silence like a snap of a twig.

"Awesome! You're brilliant! Jasper, if you guys had her on your side during the war, you guys probably would have won."

First, Nessie giggled but then threw her hand up to her mouth with a shameful squeak, and then everyone erupted into laughter.

And for the first time in a long time, I actually laughed along with them.

**EMBRY**

I watched my magnificent girl tow Nessie into the house and into the kitchen to make some Tea, by the hand. Both girls were talking softly and occasionally kissing each other on the nose or cheek to cheer the other up like they did on the car ride over.

Jake held Iza in his arms as he carried her slowly up the stairs with me behind them. She wore simple lavender pajamas that Nessie put on her this morning, and her burgundy colored hair rippled down Jake's forearm as he led her upstairs more gently than I've even seen him hold Ness, like she was made up of matter thinner than a soap bubble.

I opened the door to our bedroom to find Seth still in bed with sheet tangled around him messily. I smoothed them out as Jake placed Iza right next to him on the right side where Avery slept.

I watched in amazement as his forehead smoothed and his labored breathing eased into small sighs the second she touched the mattress. But Iza made no change. Her breathing and heart beat stayed steady and easy as it had been, and her face as vacant and blank as possible. She was so pass peaceful that it was almost scary.

Jake sighed next to me as we watched the two unconscious beings we stood over.

"Amazing how it feels like yesterday we were sitting in your dad's Garage and fixing up that piece of crap Rabbit you had while we drank warm sodas and our only worry was if Kristen Adams would sit next to us in Algebra."

Jake laughed and punched my arm for the Rabbit crack, and said. "Nah, my worries were all about Bella. I remembered staying up all hours of the night and going over our conversations. God, I even used to imagine way down in the future us having kids and stuff." He laughed once and shook his head, "And now it feels like I was thinking about my sister."

I smirked and remembered the day I met Bella when she was human. How small and pale she was. She practically glowed.

It was my turn to sigh, "Yeah. But then the Wolfy genes interfered and messed up our naïve notions of life, _and_ ruined the new Guitar Hero I got for my birthday…" I coughed an incredulous laugh. "How the hell did we even get here?"

Jake said nothing for a moment but then just shrugged. "Who cares? Im just happy we're here man… I mean, just imagine if it didn't."

The unfathomable thought of me not having Avery made a rolling feeling in my stomach whirl and churn roughly.

Jake nodded and he even had one forearm across his stomach, knowing we were think the same thing.

_No them…_

"You know Jake, I want to say thanks and stuff. You know, for what your doing for me and Avery, its–"

He cut me off and smiled warmly. "Nothing. Listen man, when I had the Ness business all those years ago when she was a baby, you were there for me when things got really bad and I thought I was going to lose her and the Cullen's. I know it seems like your asking a lot, but you didn't even have to ask. You and Avery mean a lot to me and the rest of us, its like beyond family. Losing or letting anything happen to either of you, especially now with the babies, is something we wont accept. So, we fight with you, just like you didn't bat a lash all those years ago," He put a hand on my shoulder. "You both mean so much to all of us, we're not going to let anything happen without a badass fight."

I couldn't speak, it was like I had a vice closed around my throat, but I could feel the gratitude and brotherly love pouring out of my eyes. I gave him a manly hug, no matter how unmanly it was, and we both went back downstairs to find our girls.

* * *

**During the duration of my miserable summer, even my 18th B-day couldn't cheer me up, I reread the whole thing and saw so many changes I wanted to make, it would practically be a different story!**

**But, in the sake of Avery and the rest, it needs to be done. Nothing major will be changed and it wont be done until I am finished with everything, but just FYI if you want to reread and see what I fixed and spiced up. I see alot of faults in my haste to get chaps posted. Also, when this is over, i'm planning on doing some other Fics with my other Characters and flesh out everyone since I feel like there are major gaps. Some of the Fics are going to be like ClairxQuil, JaredxKim, JacobxRenesmee, GesgantxLeah, RachelxPaul, ConnorxEmelia, and so and so forth. Mostly lots of fluff and stuff. You know, the crap we love to read about.**

**XOXO and reveiw!  
**

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

**SETH**

The second I was awake her face is what took up my whole view, I had to restrain myself from sobbing. She was here. She was right next to me, and I felt half alive. I didn't know what to do; I waited for my heart to calm down before I allowed my hand to reach for her.

Our skin met with a spark, but to my horror she didn't flinch like she usually did even when she slept and that made a hallow feeling in my stomach ache.

I pressed my face into her hair, breathing her in and praying that I wasn't dreaming. I prayed that she was here and I wasn't going to wake up and have to be drugged again. I hoped.

I forced myself up, groaning a little finding how sore and restricted I really felt. It was like I was asleep for half a century.

I looked at her, fighting with myself not to shake her awake and beg her for forgiveness. I focused on her.

She wore silk pajamas that were a deep emerald and mostly covered the scars that marred her skin. My eyes ran down the side of her arms, each paw line and vivid red streaks making a sick feeling crawl and writhe in my stomach.

I didn't know what was wrong with her. No one was in the house who could explain to me and I wondered why they left her alone with me since their scents were only hours old. For punishment? They wanted me to see what had happened to her and feel horrible?

I was glad for it. I should feel worse than horrible; awful, monstrous, vile.

But it didn't make me feel better, and for that I was glad. I didn't want any excuse or outlet to rid my guilt. I wanted sole blame. And to live with it.

Not that it would justify anything that had happened, but it should be a start to what's to come.

Her face was serene. Calm. So still and beyond sleep that it made my heart clench painfully with the thought of Iza being so far away from me that I wanted to throw up.

I settled with stroking her hair and as much as I wanted to get up and find someone to tell me what's going on, I couldn't bring myself to leave her.

I don't know how long I had been there, touching and murmuring how sorry I was but it was dark by the time I heard running in the woods.

I listened to the sound, but it was only recently familiar. It wasn't the sure, light steps of any Vampires I've ever some across. And it wasn't the heavy footfalls of my brothers. It was clumsier and seemed to slash through brush than easily go through it.

Something tugged on my memory, screaming at me to remember and making me shake. I felt the change of air all around me. I could feel the shimmer and pulling that usually caused me to phase when something was wrong.

Werewolves.

I had Iza in my arms instantly. My foot made contact with the glass of the window making it implode outward. I tightened my hold around her, ready to fall for the ground when it was too late. I saw them dart out of the trees across the lawn through the back doors of Avery's house, making a shattering sound as they crunched through the glass inside.

My heart sank, but fear was quickly wiped out as anger brewed to the brim. Boiling over and making a heavy growl rumble threateningly through the silent room.

I placed Iza on the bed gently and phased before the door exploded. I had the one by the shoulder first, my teeth sank in and a torrent of sickly warm blood filled my mouth and made it burn. _Poison._

It snarled under me as the other one rammed me off and sent me crashing into the pillar across the massive bedroom. I rolled quickly up and back on to my feet. I didn't pause as I lunged again just missing the white shape of something dart pass me in a blur and into the other werewolf, leaving me the wounded one I started off on.

After taking the throat out of the thing underneath me, I looked up to see a white Panther.

It had startling green eyes and snow white body flecked with rubies of blood on its muzzle and dainty paws.

It retracted its nails out of the corpse of the werewolf and unphased. The body of a woman with tumbling black hair appeared in front of me, the green eyes the only recognition I had of the snow white Panther. _Remora_.

"Take Iza South," She said as she whirled around the room throwing a pair of shorts that landed on my muzzle at me and started packing a bag. I unphased and changed as I listened to her. "Go as fast as you can to Oregon and meet Collin and Brady, they have the girls from La Push. Fake ID's and money is in the car."

She shoved the duffel bags into my arms, and that's when I saw the blazing fear in her jade eyes.

"What's wrong?"

One word is all she said, but it made all the pieces fit together like a corrected puzzle piece. It was a word that made me pick Iza up and flee with her, desperate to get away. It was also so obvious that I almost laughed.

"Volturi,"

***

The purring of the car turned into snarls as I peeled out of the driveway and out on to the road. I watched as the speedometer dart onto ninety instantly and continued to rise on the empty freeway. My heavy breathing was the only sound that accompanied the growling engine. Thousands of thoughts spun and churned in my mind. I wondered where everyone was. I wanted to talk to Jacob or Sam and get news from them. I wondered where Avery and the Cullen's were. Why this was all of a sudden and no one had a clue.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when her soft groaning reached my ear, I hit the brakes so hard I had to hold a hand out to catch her before she went through the windshield.

"Damn," She hissed as the wind knocked out of her from when I pulled her to my chest.

I pulled her out of the car with me and set her down on the hood. I kept her hands in my face, looking for signs that she was okay.

"Are you okay?" I asked, tilting her head up to me so that I could see her eyes.

She had a light smirk on her lips for some reason, but I didn't know why. She nodded.

"_Iza_," I breathed into her hair, ignoring the fact that a cell phone was ringing somewhere on the passenger seat.

Her arms wrapped around me and she nuzzled her face into my neck, her breathing becoming hitched and labored.

"I'm so sorry, Iza… you don't know how sorry I am."

She pulled away from me, her brow puckered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," She said wiping at my cheeks then kissing them. "Seth, I need to talk to you. Get the phone,"

I let her go and watched with worried eyes, wondering why she can just wake up and act normal. She came back around but I noticed that she wasn't all there, she was kind of slow and her skin seemed too pale.

My fingers brushed her cold ones, and I took the phone from her.

"Hello?" I choked out, baffled on how I was functioning.

I said as I pulled her to me again, inhaling her hair.

It was Collin.

"Alice somehow saw that you were going to be up, where are you? " He asked, the sounds of talking on the other side.

"On my way. Iza's up." I couldn't stop myself.

I heard him exhale. In relief "She is? Oh my God Seth, that's awesome." There were some muffles as he told whoever it was around him, and then screams and a struggle.  
"_Iza!?!"_ I heard Claire squeal as the phone was taken from him and then another when I heard Kim snap at her. "_Give me the phone_!"

There was the shift of wind and the slam of the door. I could hear Collin's footsteps running.

"Sorry," He breathed into the phone. "How long do you think it'll be before you get here?"

I looked at the speedometer, "An hour or two."

"Great. Call before you get here and I'll give you the directions to the hotel."

"Collin," I said before he could hang up. "What's happening?"

It was a moment before he said anything. "I'm not sure. The note Emelia wrote was wrong. We were attacked by surprise, and that's about all I know except that the Volturi are on their way."

It was a second before I could compose myself.

"Did you know that Avery's old pack is phasing?"

"No, I didn't. I thought they couldn't?"

I nodded though he couldn't see me. "I did too. Legend says that they'll die even if they attempt."

Called hissed through his teeth. "I really _loathe_ legends." I laughed, and we hung up.

I looked to Iza, but she had a strange look on her face. "What?" I asked, worried by her expression.

"Seth, you need to turn around."

I looked at her, not understanding. "Iza, there's a war back there. It's too dangerous, the Cullen's and the pack will take care of it. Don't worry."

She shook her head. "Seth, they have Avery and Renesmee."

My foot smashed against the pedal again, and this time Iza was ready and her nails dug through the leather of the seat and tearing the soft material. I winced because I wasn't entirely sure who owned the car by the unfamiliar scent.

"What are you talking about,"

She looked back towards forks. "They day I was attacked; they found me in the woods with another Vampire. I killed the other two before I noticed her. I thought I was dying, and I was on the ground when she stepped from the trees. She thought I was dead and put her hand on my face for some reason, but something happened. I saw everything she was thinking. What they were planning and why she was there and other stuff. I knew the woman better than I knew myself. They were coming for me or Ave, but now that she thought I was dead they are going to get Ness and her. She touched me because she wanted to see what I knew, but that can only work if you're dead. She went away but she did something to me and said she was coming back, and that's when I ran for the house."

I expected her to be scared or sad or something. But her only reaction was anger.

"Iza," I said, unable to think of anything to say. I couldn't say anything not because _I _was sad, I was murderous and talking seemed to take too much energy I would need to kill bloodsuckers.

I did a complete three hundred and sixty degrees in the car, speeding back towards forks with Iza and our hands gripped in the middle.

***

**AVERY**

I watched as Nessie's thin, beautiful fingers braided the string. It was a Quileute promise bracelet. She wore one every day since Jacob made her probably a couple thousand of them since the day she was born. Some of the really tiny ones she would sometimes wrap around her fingers.

I liked the way she could make the leather and beads coexist when I know that if I tried, it would be a disaster. The one she was making was entirely too long for her dainty wrist, making me doubt that it was for her. Turquoise, silver, and brown beads that mingled with the thin leather made a design much like the ancient ones I studied with Charles. It was intricate and complicated and hard for my eyes to follow, but I tried.

She was humming a song that sounded much like lullaby, and I found myself enthralled by it not only because it was beautiful, but because her voice could literally put you in a trance like it did to me. And I was impressed because, in fact, it's kind of hard to impress someone like me.

"Who are you making that for?" I asked, embarrassed on how my voice differed by her angelic one. Mine was entirely too soft.

She stopped humming and looked up, her father's lips curling on the corners.

"For Jake," She held up her wrist for me to see the white and purple one on her wrist. "He makes one for me all the time; I want to make one for him as one of his wedding gifts."

She blushed, and then looked less enthused at making the bracelet.

"That's such a good Idea," I said, encouraging her to resume braiding. "And it's beautiful too."

She looked at me, and smiled. She shrugged. "Yeah, well I thought I'd start him out on this. He doesn't like to use any of our money or anything so once we're married I think I can convince him to loosen up a little. God, the gifts my family is getting him are going to make him completely freak. Jasper and Alice for one bought him that car he dreamed of for starters. And Emmett and Rose bought him a speed boat from Australia, it the fastest model in the _world_. I even don't want to think about what my parents bought…"

She sighed wanly and started to mutter. I smirked at the thought of the presents she didn't even know about yet.

"Em is kind of the same way. He just thinks that by using any of my money is like taking advantage of me." I shrugged. "I think he'll relax a bit after the babies are born."

Nessie nodded thoughtfully and continued on the braid, "They're all raised to be so differently from you and me. Some days if feels like Jake and I are the same person, and sometimes when I see him with his brothers and stuff, it makes me feel like we're from entirely different worlds. And that I don't even deserve a fraction of him, which if he never imprinted on me, we wouldn't even be together."

I thought about what she said, looking at her in all her magnificence and wonder how she could _ever_ feel any type of insecurity.

I snorted a nice, lady like sound. "How can you say that?" I said curling my legs towards me and resting my knees on my chin. "He loves you, and I'm sure that just because he's your imprint doesn't mean just that entirely. You and Jake have things Embry and I don't and I'm jealous of that. You became friends first, when Em and I could barely keep away from each other the second we met. It was like stronger than magnets. It wasn't even a conscious choice, not that I regret it in the least, it's just… it's nice that the both of you have that. Em and I never got to really know each other or love each other in different ways at first. We got together before we even knew who we really were. But now, we're doing this faster than normal and you know what, I have total and complete faith in him that it's almost comical. I don't know what his mother's first name is but I'm _more_ thousand percent sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Ya'know?"

Nessie stopped braiding and looked at me wanly. "Yeah but, don't you ever think about it? About why and everything?"

I nodded. "All the time, but in the end I just ignore it. It really doesn't matter, does it? If we love them, and they seem to love us, why look for reasons and just accept it?"

She sighed and finished with the bracelet that she stuffed in her pocket. She lay back against the pillows and looked at the ceiling for such a long time that I was sure she forgot about the whole conversation.

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She spoke to the ceiling, but then looked at me alarmed when I started laughing.

"What?" She said, her cheeks flaring red.

I sighed whimsically in between another giggle. "Because, my sweet Renesmee, you are Edward Cullen's daughter."

Her eyes narrowed at me. "Why is it that it seems like you know everything?"

I shrugged and stood, on my way to pee for the seventh time that day. "Because I usually do,"

I pressed my lips to her hair, and tossed her the remote.

***

I drummed my fingers on the side of the fridge door. I stared at the supply of food that was dwindling fast, although I went shopping yesterday, and frowned.

Long arms encased me where I was pressed to his back, and the lean fingers wiggled at my sides. I squealed, but then growled.

He kissed me. "What?"

I pouted. "I don't like that I can't hear you coming anymore. I feel incompetent." I sighed dramatically.

He smirked dangerously, and I felt my knees give a little. "I'll wear a bell if it makes you feel better,"

My pout became a smile, and I laughed. "You're such a weirdo."

He nodded and pecked at me lips. "I know."

I swatted his hands away once that started to writhe on my ticklish spots. "Did you eat?" I asked as I opened the fridge door again, only to frown.

"Yeah, Emily fed us." He said somewhere from behind me rummaging through cabinets.

"There's nothing to eat here," I whined just as he walked by. He snorted. "Honey, you spent four hundred dollars at the grocery store yesterday. What don't you have?"

My frown started to become more serious. "Everything I wanted to eat yesterday."

He laughed somewhere behind me, and when I turned around to do some cabinet rummaging myself, I found him eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you said you ate." I said taking out a couple slices of bread from the bag on the counter.

He nodded and tore another bite. "I did, this is just a snack."

"God," I said, jokingly. "I don't know how any of you don't explode."

"Because that would leave a huge mess for you to clean up"

My nose wrinkled and I looked up at him, his long hair falling into his face and bare chest glistening from the rain outside. He smelled extra woodsy, so I knew he'd phased today.

"Do you have to be morbid?"

Flicked a crumb on the counter and rested his forearms on the marble. He watched me chew. "When the occasion does arise."

I changed the subject before we started to get into our conversations that lead nowhere.

"What happened at the meet?"  
He lifted off his arms and started to clean up. "Well, mostly future planning. Sam and Jared are going to step down after everything…settles down now that Emily and Kim are starting to catch up to them."

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's great. Do Emily and Kim know?"

He nodded. "Neither of them likes the fact that they want to age, but they're coming around to accept it."

Ness bounded through the door just then, tugging on Embry's hair and sitting down on the island next to me with her Laptop and putting it in front of me.

"Look at these," she whined and stabbed a finger at the different invitations on the screen. "Alice wanted me to pick these up yesterday but I forgot and now she's flipping. Can we run to Seattle really quick?"

I took a glance up at Embry with worry. I wasn't entirely sure if I should leave, if it would be okay. He nodded but I was still skeptical. "I don't know Ness, is it safe?"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "We're getting wedding invitations, not biological warfare. Come on. If I ask my mom and she says its okay will you go?"

"Ask Alice," I said as her fingers ghosted over the keys of her phone. She nodded as Alice answered the phone and sighed. "Yes, go ahead. You guys look clear. But just don't get too close to Ave every once in a while so I can keep an eye out."

Ness shut the phone with a smug smile and said, "I'll go get your purse."

***

The shop was small and the parking lot even smaller, but I managed to park the Viper next to the beige minivan. Nessie skipped ahead of me back towards the car with a box full invitations that were a hundred dollars each, neatly stacked in their box.

"Can we stop by the mall really quick?" she begged before I could turn the key in the ignition.

I sighed. I knew she was up to something. "Sure, why not?"

The mall was crowded but the expensive boutique we entered was virtually empty. I slinked all through the aisles and random while Nessie had all the sales people sprinting from one side of the store the other. But it was fun. I liked watching her seethe when the sales lady brought her the wrong size, or when they didn't have the color she wanted. She was so much like her father if I had met her someplace else and didn't know he in fact was her father, I would have swore it anyway. I didn't know Bella very much. I loved her just as well as I loved every single one of them, but there were things in Ness that I didn't see in Edward which I accounted Bella for. Like how she'd blush as if on cue. Or roll her eyes and mutter. But there was a lot of Jacob in her too. Like when she'd laugh, I could swear that everyone in the store would stop and stare at her because it was such a beautiful sound. Or when she'd smile, it was like she was competing with the sun.

There were other things that made me want to bite her too, like when she'd make me march all over the mall for four hours straight when I was pregnant and I wanted to eat everything the food court had to offer.

"I swear to God Ness, if you buy another shirt, I'll start making a scene."

She smirked and looked at me from the side as we took the escalader down.

"How hungry are you?" she asked.

"I could eat a half vampire right now."

But instead I had Chinese food and forced Nessie to eat too since I always see her family do it, I'm sure there was a good reason for it.

"Nessie, it's a piece of chicken. Not a piece of a child's finger, _eat it_,"

She turned her head to the side and mashed her lips together. I sighed and put the fork with the said offensive chicken in my mouth.

"What's the big deal?"

She rolled her eyes and made a scoffing sound that sounded much nicer coming out of her than it did out of me. Of course.

"Imagine eating this," She pointed to the mouth watering food like it had maggots crawling in it, "And then trying to eat dog food. Sure, it's _tasty_ and edible, but it's gross!"

"Number one," I said around a mouth full of my egg roll. "That's a gross analogy. Number two, your parents make you eat the stuff all the time; so, it's got to mean that it's good for you."

She flicked a piece of rice off my shirt. "I never said that it wasn't good for me, I just said I don't like it. It's gross."

"Ness, just eat the rest of my egg roll and I'll let it go. You've got to be starving. You're staring at people like they're walking buffet tables," I thought about that one. "Well, actually to you they are…"

She smacked me on the arm playfully, but took the egg roll. "No I'm not, just because it nauseates me to watch you stuff your face in dog food doesn't mean I'm watching people because I want to eat them."

She took a bite of the rest of my roll and grimaced, paused chewing, then resumed.

It was a moment before I added, "Well, actually, you could call it _cat_ food."  
We were laughing so hard, that somehow, we both ended up on the dirty floor of the food court.

"Oh, my, God," She breathed as we used the table to heave ourselves up. "That's was such a bad joke, that it was funny,"

I went to reply, but something in her face made me stop.

She was looking at something behind me, with a dark and reclusive expression. I went to turn around to see what she was looking at, but she hissed. "Don't move."

I paused, the gravity of the situation dawning on me. The last time I saw that look on her, we were in battle.

"What is it?" I hissed back.

Her fingers trailed up to my face.

_Do you know these men?_

She showed me an image of four men sitting down a table next to some teenagers. They were staring at us with hard looks of predators seeking prey. I instantly knew who they were without ever meeting them once in my life. I didn't the senses that were lessening the longer I hadn't phased. All it took was the look in their eyes to know.

Werewolves.

I grabbed her hand tightly and waited until her large brown eyes met my own.

_Run,_

I mouthed to her.

She left her bags and we stood without cleaning off our table.

Her hand reached my face again as we walked as fast as possible through the mass of people.

_Should we run? I think I can run us both out of here without anyone noticing._

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell her that we virtually had no hope. I knew they would get to us. We were so far from Forks that getting to the car without them getting us first would be an accomplishment. I took a fleeting glance behind me to make sure. To make sure that there was an actual reason that my life seemed to be crashing in from all around me.

And there was. They kept a certain distance but pursued to keep up with us.

I whipped my head back forward and hissed at Nessie. "They're following. If we run, they'll just run too. Don't reach for your phone, or walk too fast."

She nodded, but fear started to paralyze her face. While I wondered why Alice's visions were being screwed up?

* * *

**Review, more is to come ^^**


	30. Chapter 30

**The end is almost here, a few more Chapters and that it! I'm sad, but I have so much more coming in different stories that all correlate with the Universe I created. =]**

* * *

**EMBRY**

I wondered if it anyone else in existence ever felt the way I did now. Like worry and anxiety were the only shitty emotions I was ever able to construct when she wasn't around. Like it would be completely ludicrous if I even thought about being content when I wasn't in her presence.

I watched as the fading sun wafted away from the back windows of the western glass walls and I kind of felt like how it looked; washed out and drifting.

I don't know why this seemed to be so complicated. I don't know why I just can't spit the words out at her. Why not? It seemed that I couldn't lift an arm without hitting about six people who were involved with those four stupid words and its pathetic question mark. Well, I guess that that's kind of a like a lie. She wasn't like anyone who has been asked. Avery was Avery. Avery was a girl who led a pack on her own for four hundred years, seen everything there is to be seen, killed more werewolves and vampires then the Volturi, trained people to be killers, have the valor to want to sit in a _reservation _AKA: _where all hopes and dreams come to die/Fun is not real _until she went off and fed kids in Africa or something, and had the beauty Goddess's weep for. Why would she _ever_ want to marry me?

The TV was on, but I wasn't really listening to it.

I at least had to ask her to marry me. It wasn't fair to her anyway if I didn't ask her. What if she didn't want to marry me?

But we were having babies. And she seems pretty damn happy about it, and I guess I seem to amuse her for reasons I couldn't fathom. It also appears that she likes having me around in the very least, so why couldn't I just say, "Will you marry me?"

Because I am a poor excuse of a whatever the hell I am. She was my imprint, and they very thought of her being with me forever makes my stomach twist and make me want to sing at the same time. I'm so fucked up that I shouldn't probably have any kids.

Before my thoughts started to churn to agonizing assumptions and other things I didn't want to think about, I headed up the stairs to see if Mr. and Ms. Sleeping beauty showed any signs of life.

Howls went off like fireworks. I paused with my hand on the door knob of our bedroom, and cursed under my breath.

I was hesitant about leaving them, but I could feel the shimmering in the air vibrating to my core from every direction. It was sudden phasing, and so many at once that I had to pause and make sure I wasn't imagining things. I felt a few more quakes, and then I just knew.

My very first thought, like most of my thoughts, was about Avery.

I ran outside of the house through the backdoor towards the black woods and phased. I was only a few strides in the forest when it felt like my brain exploded.

It was Chaos.

_We're surrounded! Collin, Brady, phase and get the girls out of La Push _NOW!

_Cullen's are on their way!_

_Where's Gesgant?!?! He was down by the Cullen's and I haven't heard from him!_

_I thought they couldn't phase? _

_They're coming from the North West, head off towards the clearing and stay till the Cullen's arrive!_

_What are they doing? _

_I can hear them running, _

_What? What's happening?_ I asked in the midst of the whirlwind in my head. My heart beating faster than my paws against the bracken ground, I raced to where the old clearing was barely noticing my younger brother's running at my sides.

Jacob was the most coherent to yell at me, _Where's Ness? Are they home yet?_

I didn't have to answer for him to know, because I had to stop and throw up from worry and guilt.

I saw through flashing images the Cullen's who appeared in the clearing, and several panther's lurking the grounds taking away my concentration. What the hell?

The wind hit then, making me heave at the heavily sweet stench, and it was all I needed to fuel the rest of my way to the clearing where everyone was prepared for battle that was seconds away. Vampires, Wolves, and even _panthers_ stood crouched and guarded. I took my spot next to Jacob, the both of us about to collapse on our unstable feet. My eyes scanned the clearing and I heard the light running in the woods. It was slight and sure steps. Lots of feet, lots of something coming.

Where was Ave?

The Cullen's were all knotted together as they conversed quickly; it was hard to listen though because they were whispering, and even if they talked normally, the sound of running in my head drowned everything else. The sound was louder now, so Carlisle looked to us with a violent and perturbed expression, an expression none of us were used to.

"Stand your ground, and may God be with us all."

They came then, cloaked and hooded. Crimson and black figures materialized from the black forest and so did the hulking and ugly faces of Werewolves whose teeth and hair gleamed oily in the moonlight. There must have been twenty-five Werewolves and about fifteen Vampires, most of them new, but I recognized many of the smug faces that turned stoic and impassive at the sight of us prepared. Like before, they weren't expecting us to be ready.

I knew that I should have been scared. I should have been wondering what was happening and why and everything else in a time like this, but the only thing I could think of was why I had let her out of my sight? Why couldn't I find someone to watch after Seth and go with her? Why? Why wasn't she back?

Jacob was thinking the same thing. But his thoughts were mostly logical, unlike mine that were tripping and falling over each other in desperation to be answered. Sam and the rest were relieved that they knew where their girls were, but they worried for ours.

Just then, one of Jacob's thoughts popped into all of our minds and stood out in a way that made the hairs on my neck stand up, _what was wrong with Alice's visions?_

I didn't have much time to ponder, because one of the Werewolves ambled too close to one of the brick colored panthers, and it started to hiss and snarl at it viscously. After taking a few swipes at it with its glittering nails, it back off sourly. I tensed to pounce, and so did the rest of the pack and the massive panthers who all varied in color.

But before I could roll into a crouch, Edwards hand flew up in a halting position, and we all turned towards him and watched his face flash.

Edwards face was one of wonder as he listened to the thoughts of the others, his face turning unbelieving and he whispered, "She was right…Avery was utterly and completely right…"

My knees buckled at the sound of her name. I looked over at Bella, who threw me and Jake a worried glance. We were thinking the same thing.

Aro spoke then, his voice eerie and calm in the tense situation.

"I'm sorry for what we have had to do, my old friend, Carlisle" He said this like it truly pained him, but the other leeches didn't seem so hurt. "But we had to take precautions so that our world will remain secret. It is our obligation, and as our friend I must do what is necessary whether you're like it or not…"

Edwards jaw cracked audibly, and Sam cautioned us to shut up and be quiet because snarls started to rip through the clearing with abandon. Making the Werewolves' sickly grins become smiles as they tensed, begging for a fight as they ogled at the panther's that were radiating hostility.

Where the _hell_ was Avery?

Carlisle stepped forward then, and I've never see such a malevolent feature of that man's face in my whole life, it didn't look like it belonged but it did look dangerous.

"Aro, we all know the true reason why you are here, and why you made an alliance with these creatures." He gestured the coalition that stood their ground next to the Guard "We are not fools, but we are entirely too forgiving. We only wish to live in peace when all you do is plot and attempt to unearth reasons to covet my family. I am not sorry for the loss of our friendship; I am pleased that I was able to break free from your lies swathed in charm."

Aro nodded once sadly. "I'm sorry you think that, dear Carlisle. I only do what is right for the majority. I only want what will be in our best interest. Whatever crimes–"

Edward snapped at him. "What _crimes_ Aro? What have we done other than defy your derisory reasoning's?"

Aro seemed shocked by his outburst, but only ignored the seething vampire. "I see that discussing this is only making you all more hostile. Let me confer with my brother's for a moment."

He turned, towards his coven and Edward turned toward Bella and asked quickly. "Is it hurting you love?"

I looked over at Bella who seemed to be carrying a huge weight, although nothing seemed to be the cause. She managed to puff out, "No, I just wish I was a little closer to Jane…" She flexed her hand which turned to claws.

Edward put a grim hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze before turning to all of us. He spoke in a voice that only we could hear.

"They have new vampires, one I think is blocking somehow and I'm only getting filtered or manipulated thoughts. They stopped because of the panther's. They didn't know we would be tipped off, they expected us to be with your pack, maybe, but never thought they'd have an even match. Just, get ready…"

Aro turned back to the group, taking his hand off of Caius and Marcus who stood near the line of the guard.

"My brother's and I have discussed this. We've decided that uprising was too great of a danger, but you are all in fact my old friends, so I am here to make an offer. We will trade you something you will want most, for employment of Edward, Bella, and Alice."

The hisses and growls the Cullen's made boomed through the clearing in their protest, Jacob started to shake. And the Panther's looked furious.

Aro held his hand up and said over the uproar. "Please, distinguish our bid first before you make such hasty decisions." And we all watched as his papery hand rose in the air, and snapped his finger's together. I didn't miss the expression of teeming glee on Caius's face.

Just then two unphased werewolves stalked out of the tree line slowly, and draped in their arms they were carrying an unconscious Avery and Nessie.

I felt something break inside me, and it took me a second to snap into action like Jacob did. I watched for a sickening second Edward's face twist and flash back into confusion

For some reason, the Cullen's and my brother's were holding us back. No matter how many snaps and kicks we launched at them we weren't getting any closer.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!!!! They have her! They have her!_

I screamed in my head at Sam who head butted me a few feet back. He spoke to both us even though Jacob was barely functioning mentally, just fighting blindly.

_Edward said to stop, you can't just go after them. It's a trap! They're doing what they did last time with Irina. If you fight we'll all die!_

He yelled this at me as I ducked away from him; a cold fist knocked me back towards our line though. And I watched as Rosalie ascended towards me with a blank look on her face like she was possessed. Emmett was there with a hard look as he got in front of her and blocked her from me while Jacob lunged across us and started to make leeway but was only pushed back again by Jared, Edward and Carlisle. But Jake's move made everyone's attention flit to him, but before it could dart back to me, waylay started.

I was intercepted by a vampire that was closest to them. Everyone had their hands full, and I noticed that a lot of them had surrounded mostly Jacob and me who slashed everything we could reach, but it was like they just kept coming more and more. Right before the claws of a stray Werewolf who could pull himself away from the horde of panthers burrowed into me, a voice shouted across the clearing over the snarls.

"STOP!"

Alice's voice cracked across the clearing so loud that even the air went still. We all looked to where she pointed, and I watched as a flurry of Vampires pierce into the clearing and take stance with our side. There must have been forty of them. I recognized most as the witnesses that came last time. All of them stood on our side curled into crouches.

Emelia and another man with black hair led them in human form, Gesgant in between. Leah's relief was pliable. Some were the ones from the last time, but many were new. I watched as their worried and angry eyes filter the scene.

Jake and I stopped.

Aro's eyes flitted to Caius, who looked scared and livid at the same time. The werewolves' grins quickly wiped away and became severe, and even fearful as quick realization fell into place.

They backed away slowly like someone confronted with a hissing rattle snake. I could see that the Volturi had not moved from their stance, and only the werewolves stood in various positions of fighting with a few from our side. But it only had been a couple seconds and a half since they brought in the girls. There next to them, was human Seth and Iza.

_I thought we told him to go to Oregon?!_

_She's awake? Why is she awake?_

Emelia's cool blue eyes were like a molten fire as she entered the clearing. Her dark haired friend also had green eyes, something I was beginning to see that wasn't common in Werewolves.

She put her hand up to halt the others behind her, and took a few paces forward with her green-eyed friend defensively hovering near her.

"Let them go Aro."

Aro's utterly unemotional face barley moved as he talked. "Emelia, love, what do you–"

She cut him off. "Don't play games." She pointed to a cloaked woman in the back who I assumed was one of the wives or mates. "Tell Gianna to let them go."

Jane hissed lowly, and soft whines started to come from the pack. No one understood.

"This isn't your quandary, Emelia." Caius sneered from his place next to a frozen Aro, "If you have a problem, you can have it formally addressed with your own kind later."

Emelia's pretty lips turned up at corners into a snarling grin. "My own kind has betrayed me much like they have found that you have done to them. You are clearly outnumbered, and if you want to live, I ask that you release them now."

Caius balked. "What do you know? What kind of–"

"There's a little glitch you don't know about in your newborn. She doesn't have the one way power you assumed. In some, it becomes a two wayed glass. Her manipulations have holes when she's not careful, and when your precious gem came to get what she can from Iza, she accidentally released the power onto her and upon finding her problem, used all her energy into keeping her unconscious. This is why we were waiting."

Aro's face whipped back to where Gianna stood still. Fear and remorse filled her face and tremors started to shake her. Her red eyes met his.

"I'm so sorry master; it was only a minor mistake! I didn't mean-"

They didn't wait to let her finish, with a snap of Aro's translucent fingers Gianna's body was in flames.

That's when everything happened.

* * *

**Review =]**


	31. Chapter 31

**AVERY**

Heavy smoke choked the air when I awoke. When my eyes opened Embry's wild and dark eyes met mine, his white face regained color as the light from the burning piles reflected off of him.

"Oh my God," He pulled me to his chest and held me there, he yelled in the air. "She's awake!"

"What's going on?" I slurred through the thick fog of haze that muddied my brain. I felt like I was in slow motion. The air was suddenly full of people.

"You were asleep for while honey," He said looking at me strangely. Carlisle appeared and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let me look at her," He murmured. Embry set me down and watched as Carlisle checked me over, his face entirely blank and the whitest I've ever seen.

"Gesgant, could you…check her progress." I watched as Carlisle's angelic face tilted up.

Gesgant's solemn face appeared then too. He had Leah tucked under his arm so he had let her go and kneeled down next to Embry.

He attempted to smile at me. "How do you feel?"

I furrowed my brow. "Just tired, what's going on?"

He face turned blank like Carlisle's. "I'm going to check on you, so don't freak out, relax so it's easier."

I nodded and stared up at the black sky that was turning smoky from the burning pyres. What was going on? Why wasn't anyone answering my questions?

He lifted the hem of my shirt and his hand's met my abdomen. His hands pulled quickly away and he jumped up.

"Let's go,"

Edward appeared then and picked me up. Bella was at his side with a panicky Nessie and Jacob who were holding hands.

Embry jumped up with him, his face losing color again. "What's happening? What's wrong with the babies? Is she alright?"

Edward's blank face met his as they ran. "We need to get her to our house quickly she wasn't asleep like Iza."

"What does that mean?"

"Iza was only in a coma."

"How?"

"When Gesgant injected her with his blood, it helped her heal."

"What are you talking about?" Embry's voice went up and octave and I watched as his shape blur as he ran. He was fighting to keep control.

"Renesmee and Avery weren't sleeping, they were dead." He was explaining something more to him, but as I watched Jasper's worried and wan face run with us, Alice at his side, everything dimmed and went away.

***

"Just shove her before I do, because if I miss my flight, I'm going to be really pissed off."

"Remora! She has been literally brought _back_ to life and you're worried about missing your flight!"

"_Rebecca!_" My sarcastic, and eternally beautiful sister mimicked the other, "Oh, please. If you want to camp out in an airport surrounded by these maggoty white people than you can sit here like you have for another two days."

I opened my eyes then, and found Rebecca glaring at Remora who sat on the foot of my bed and filed her nails smugly.

"Stop fighting," I hissed at them before Becca had a chance to retort.

Remora threw her file over her shoulder and flung herself on me.  
"I was so worried!" She cried into my chest, her voice muffled by the comforter.

Becca also attacked me, but she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I've missed you so much!"

Then they started to shove each other to hold more of me and I had to intervene. "Relax, both of you… what's the problem? Where's Embry?"

Remora sat up quickly, her eyes sparkling. "Speaking of a hot, hot, Quileute, what is in the water here? Does this area just sprout beautiful people, because I think I'm going to come visit you often? And if the population goes up, maybe move here."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "You're married."

Remora snorted and narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, so are you. But you were ogling that blonde haired Vamp with the little pixie wife like he was the best thing since sliced bread…"

She gasped. "No I was not! I was looking at the _bronze_ haired one…"

We all burst into laughter all at the same time, and it was a second before I could compose myself.

"What's going on? Really, where's Embry?"

Rebecca sobered, but Remora kept her shit eating grin on her face. "He's asleep downstairs, he tried to stay awake but it's been forty eight hours _and _he did help fight off an army of vampires so you can't really blame him for–"

I cut her off. "What are you talking about? What vampires?"

The exchanged a look that clearly read, "Oh shit,"

Remora cleared her throat. "It's okay now, no one got hurt. Well, except for Jacob who got bitten by–"

I sat up immediately, "He can't be bitten by vampires! He'll die!" I went to fling myself off the bed but Rebecca pushed me back down and shoved Remora once before taking over for her.  
"He's okay. Carlisle sucked the venom out. He's alive. But other than that, everything is okay. You were right. The Volturi did come, and they did make an alliance with the Werewolves, but Emelia figured it out in time and gathered a bunch of Vampires to help. She even made a call to us."

I felt my brow pull together. "Why would she call you guys? You haven't phased in years."

Rebecca bit her lip, and looked down at where she was tracing the pattern on the quilt with her finger. "_Yeah_, well…you see…it wasn't _really_ planned…and…uh…nothing bad happened…I know how much you said–"

"We phased!" Remora burst, then covered her mouth with her hand as if she said a bad word. Rebecca squealed and hid behind Remora. I felt the blood drain from my face, and my mouth drop open. I couldn't shut it.

"Who, who is 'we'?" I asked, not able to raise my voice higher than an octave or two.

Remora took a breath, her green eyes wincing as she said, "All of us. But nothing happened! Were fine! More than fine actually, I lost the last seven pounds from Nicole I couldn't even swim the English Channel to get off and Rebecca's been breast feeding so her boobs got a healthy lift!"

My hands shook. "Remora, this isn't funny."  
"I'm not joking, look how great my ass looks again," She stood to show me but Rebecca pushed her back down with an eye roll.

"What if the legends were true?" I asked, too angry to speak above a whisper.  
"Avery, honey, we did what we had too. If the situation was reversed, what would you have done?"

I opened my mouth to retort a couple times, and then stammered. "That's different. Besides, the legends–"

I was cut off by Remora sharply. "_Legends smlegends,_ God, you sound like a soothsayer. Shut up already, we're fine and Charles needs to be more informed before he tell people that they can't phase even if they need to get rid of the fifty pounds they gained having two kids! And did I mention the horror called _cellulite_?!" She shivered delicately, and then rubbed her thighs reassuringly, murmuring to them. "I'm so sorry babies… It was Nicole and Adam's fault, and their father who wanted another child and seduced me…"

Rebecca and I stared at her, rolled our eyes simultaneously, and sighed.

Rebecca shoved me lightly on the shoulder. "Oh, and thanks a ton for letting us know that you were knocked up by the super model that's sleeping on your couch!"

I smiled and rubbed my baby bump. "Yeah, sorry, it's been really hard around here."

Remora sighed and shook her head. "I thought you'd never have kids, but within a month you meet your soul mate, get pregnant, and move into a town full of aesthetically pleasing Natives…"

We laughed, and then we were interrupted by the door swinging open rudely.

"Knock–knock…" It was Ethan at the door, loping in and diving onto the bed kissing me on the temple and dramatically flung himself across my lap.

"Finally, I thought you'd never wake up."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"Well," He paused, "Technically you were dead for an hour or two, but Gesgant fixed that like he fixed Iza. The Volturi had a new vamp that controlled the heart and mind. Edward Cullen explained everything, not that I remember much."

Remora snorted. "That was because you and Azra were comparing biceps."

He flashed a mega watt smiled. "Maybe," he conceded.

I rolled out from under him and onto the floor. "I need to see Embry; the insanity in this room is too much for me."

Vertigo hit and Ethan's renewed reflexes caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Oh, and the rest are on their way over. I came here to warn you, Eziel found out about that Seth kid and he's kinda close to a stroke. He and Iza have been going at it non-stop. He wants her to go home and finish school. Just FYI,"

"Thanks," I muttered and went as fast as I could safely manage downstairs, knowing that pretty soon I was going to have to pry Eziel and Iza's hands off each other's throats.

***

I found him sleeping on the couch, his arm hanging off the side and his legs dangling off the end. He looked exhausted.

I pressed my lips to his head gentle as not to wake him, but his hand wrapped around mine that I hadn't noticed rested on his chest.  
"Ave," He breathed my name, tugging me to his chest and holding me there. His hair tickled my face and I noticed that it was getting longer. He pulled away from me and held me at arm's length, his soft eyes were swimming in remorse and fear, and it broke my heart.

"I…I thought you…I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have–"

"Hush," I hissed, moving into his lap and settling there. "I'm fine, but I won't be if you keep angsting. Please, for me, don't make a big deal about this. I'm alive, and I can't watch you become what Seth if becoming. I can't lose you Em, and if you start to dwell on this you'll find a way to blame yourself."

He opened his mouth to counter what I said, but I interrupted him. "You will. You always do. _Please_, for me."

I pressed his palm to my heart, where it was thumping uneasily as I stared at his face, looking for anything I didn't want to find.

Something on my face turned his features hard, but he nodded anyway. Pressing his lips to mine with so much love, I had to grip the sofa so I wouldn't totter over.

Iza sat fuming with her free hand drumming viciously on the dark wood, her other hand wrapped around stoic Seth's under the table.

I sat at one end of the table with Embry at my side, and Eziel sat at the other with a look that was close to his daughters, just more livid and he looked like he could stand holding Seth's head under water until his body stopped moving. Rebecca kicked him under the table to break his concentration from poor Seth who seemed on edge.

"I want to bring Iza back home with me." Eziel started, he ignored the snort of contempt that burst from his daughter.

I nodded to him. "Yes, but as supernaturalism goes in our world, it seems that Iza is now a young adult so let's democratically–"

Iza cut me off sharply and snapped at her father. "You're such a hypocrite! You were thirteen when you phased and you just ran away from home!"

Eziel snapped back. "Exactly, you don't know what I went through! I was a child and thought I knew more than I did. Just because I made a mistake as a teenager doesn't mean I want the same for you."

Iza's hand slammed onto the table, almost splintering the old wood. I winced. "You don't care about what I am. You don't want me to stay here just because you can't stand that he imprinted on me."

After many attempts to try and butt in, I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I've learned that it's best to let them yell at each other before I intervened; easier when they were tired out anyway.

"Just because this _man_ claimed you, has nothing to do with the fact that you are too irresponsible to be left fighting things that are stronger than you."

"_Irresponsible? Claimed? _" She spit the words at him, her eyes turning fiery now that he brought Seth into the argument. It was the same look Nessie gets when her father gets picky around Jacob. Any form of negativity that comes to our boys, has to get through us first. Iza's lip curled involuntarily "I think that reacting to situations at they should be addressed has nothing to do with responsibility. Above _all_ else, Seth has no claim on me. What happened to me should be seen as a gift, no, a _miracle,_ because there is no one else that can be fathomed on this God forsaken planet that I belong to."

Eziel looked like he was about to snap, the tendons in his neck taut and bulging, but instead he took a breath and started over, leaving Seth out of the argument now that he sees what a monster he can bring out of Iza just by saying his name.

"You don't understand, Iza. What you are is bigger than what you can wrap your head around. Immortality is not the greatness you think it is. There's always something over your head, always some sort of dilemma that fabricates itself. You are not ready, if you were ready, you would agree with me. And after everything that has happened over the last few weeks, and you still haven't grasped that, than you are not ready to become what you are."

It was a moment before Iza spoke again, less venom in her words but she stuck to being spiteful. "Father, if I had not reacted to your liking maybe it was because some sadistic vampire keep me unconscious for an eternity–"

"Your father is right."

Seth's voice was soft; you could barely hear him under the tirade that Iza was just about to start up again.

Iza's face fell, and Eziel looked perplexed; he didn't think Seth of all people would agree with him.

"What?" Iza breathed, her face transforming into a softer look as she gazed at him.  
He didn't look her in the eyes; he just murmured to their intertwined hands. "You shouldn't take this seriously for awhile, just until Avery can properly train you."

This was my time to speak. "He's right, Iza." I waited until her hurt eyes met mine. "You're not needed here anyway; Embry and the rest keep the area under control. Even with Sam and Jared keeping out of the pack there's still another fifteen wolves, you're hardly crucial to our safety."

Iza sighed deeply, and sat back in her chair dejectedly. She knew she was losing.

Rebecca spoke then. "Don't worry, Iza," My friend said putting her hand on our niece's hand, "everything will be fine. You can just stay here go to school, become someone, live your new life with your Seth here." Her dimpled smile met Iza's. "Don't fight with your father. Yes, this was a gift given to you but you can do with it what you wish as the rest of us have. If my own boys would soon like to become what we were, than I would support them, but you have to know that we've all done this before. We've all seen innocent people die and even a couple of our own haven't made it in harsher battles." I stiffened at the memory of the twin girls who Charles found in France. Their inexperience and stubbornness is what had killed them. Embry sensing my distress brushed his hand across my cheek and pressed his lips to my temple quietly as Rebecca spoke to Iza.

"Dying in our life is very real. Every single one of us in the room has an option. We've all made our choices with rational and experienced point of views. You have to be smart enough to know that you must take this in stride."

Iza said nothing. She pouted and fidgeted with the string on the hem of her shirt.

"Iza," Eziel said softly, his shoulders sagged as if he'd aged a hundred years in the last two days, "We are not ganging up on you. We all just know what is best, and I know you do too." He sighed. "Here's the deal, your mother won't be happy but I can speak with her, you can stay."

Iza whipped her head up and beamed, Eziel raised his hand up to stop her before she could start talking and finished. "Under a few conditions; you go to school, obey Avery, and call once in a while."

Iza flew up from her chair and ran around the table to her father, throwing her arms around him and squealing. "I promise I'll be good! I can make up my studies here no problem, oh, and I'll even help Avery out with the babies when they come."

Eziel hugged her back. "I know you will, you're a good girl."

As much as I didn't want to break them, I saw the yellow cab pass by my window so I interrupted softly, "Eziel, your cab is here."

He stood still holding his daughter, wiping a tear that welled in her eye. "I'll be back soon, and your mother will probably insist sooner. She would like to meet this Seth," he briefly made eye contact with Seth before smiling tightly and letting her go.

When he was gone and shut the door Iza walked slowly to where we all sat at the table and unlike Seth who I assumed she would turn to for comfort, it was me she collapsed and sobbed on.

* * *

**So, people, this is coming to an end. I've got an epilogue coming up but that's just about it. But dont worry, I have BIG plans for this universe I made. I've got great stuff coming and if I've been lagging in chapters its because I've been pouring myself into those other characters. -_-  
**

**Please review as payment, and don't forget to whore me out to your friends. =)  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay, maybe I'm a masochist or a sadist, but I cant get rid of this story and it's really killing me.**

**This one inparticular is taking me a very long while because for the last few weeks, I dont get home until about 10 PM and I have a few hours of homework to do, so what I can get done is always what wont put me to sleep and so I do what I can which is work within this universe.**

**I have two FF's that are currently in the womb of my literary progress, and are still being made into the "adults" I want them to be, because now learning that I cant make mistakes (Which I wanted to kick myself sooo many times with this fic) and go back. So, you know, just roll with me here.**

**Well, this is kinda like a taste of what is to come in the future with my other stories, and you should read and find out which one I am foreshadowing to.  
**

* * *

**AVERY**

"Iza! If you're not down here by the time I count to three I'll start watching re-runs of _keeping up with the Kardashians!"_

She was ready to go.

When we got in the car she instantly started to pout. "Why can't I stay home? What do you need me for, to watch you and Alice fight about flowers?"

I started to pull out of the drive way, and shot her a look. "I need you there to remind Alice that in a few more months, I can go Cat, and we can have another discussion about Nessie's flower arrangements."

"Speaking of ruining your life by being married, no matter what mythical bond, why aren't you and Embry tying the knot?" I was caught off guard not only by the initial question, but her bitterness of "mythical bonds", how dare she mock the magic of being with any of the Demi-Gods? Especially the most beautiful of them all, and who had the sexual appetite of a mating Lion… hey, and wasn't she bonded too?

I felt my lip starting to curl. "Obviously, we've been too busy battling _Vampires and Werewolves _to stop and discuss what color palate would best suit a fall wedding, _and_ monitor the health of both children inside me which _has never happened before between our kinds in the history of forever_. Sorry, sweetheart, if we haven't been functioning to your time schedule. Oh, and what's going on between you and Seth to be so bitter about 'Mythical Bonding'"

Her pout become a thin line as she saw that the tables were turning. "Nothing,"

I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Iza, do you really want me to find out, I can have Embry or a Cullen f–"

"Seth is being distant."Her voice was soft, but I still heard her.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and looked out the window. "I dunno. Ever since what happened with me, it's like he doesn't want to be near me. And he avoids all my questions and worries. He's just not the same… it's like he's broken."

I sighed. What was this place to breed such drama? Why is it that if there was a problem, it would run, scurry, and slither its way to me.

"He's just a little traumatized about losing you, and he never got the chance to properly mourn you when he thought you were dead, we was just so far away that we had to sedate him, you don't know what he's been through. Maybe you should give him some space, let him get some air and come back to you."

She smiled tightly, like she wanted to believe what I said, and I had to turn away from her hopeful face because I couldn't keep looking at her and knowing it was a lie.

*****

The Cullen's weren't home when we got there, but I knocked anyway even though Iza told me that there was absolutely no one home. I refused to take any advice from a smug teenager, despite her superior senses.  
"But I was supposed to plan with Alice!"

I sighed when the wind rushed pass us, sad that I couldn't pick anything up anymore, just the barest hints of very fresh scents.

Iza tilted her head to the side, which reminded me of a cat, and pushed off the car she was leaning on.

"The boys are running in the woods," She paused, and I watched her head tilt to the other side and her eyes dart through the trees. I knew when she spotted Seth when her eyes widened, and she darted.

"Yeah, so, should I just drive behind you smashing through the trees? Or should we just meet for lunch later?"

She skidded to a halt fifty meters away and turned to me. She muttered something, but sadly I couldn't hear. As she ran back she started to peel off her clothes and threw them at me. I looked at her distastefully.

"Honey, you need a tan."

She rolled her eyes and phased before saying, "My mother is English. It's biologically impossible for me to tan."

"A self tanner always works,"

The Iza kitty grumbled something before leaning down so I can hoist myself onto her back.

"If I fall off, you better catch me because your life depends on it…"

Running was exhilarating. It was hard to really see anything because everything was a blur, but the feel of wind and height off the ground was enough to make me happy, until I realized that Iza was going in circles and mewling.

"Iza, where are we? And why don't I see any brown boys?"

She rumbled beneath me and turned around, trotting the other way.

"You were following Seth weren't you! The others didn't even go this way did they?"

She ignored me and took off.

We made it to Charlie's house where I recognized Rachel's car parked half hazardly in the drive way, half on and half off the grass. "Iza? Did their scent stop here?"

She shook her massive head and looked up at me with confusion, I knew what happen, the wet snow shifted their scents, but I didn't understand why a couple police cruisers pulled up in front of Charlie's house like it was a drug bust.

Iza ducked down quickly and took her clothes in her mouth into the woods. My heart instantly sank.

I ran to the front porch, not caring that the snow was clinging to my hair and body as I sprinted onto the porch and pushed the officers out of the way, with images of Charlie or Sue having a heart attack haunting me.

I skidded into the living room where I found Rachel with a bundled blanket in her arms, where she was cooing at it. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Oh, Rachel, please don't tell me you baby-napped someone's kid?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, here, hold her while I talk to the police."

*****

I picked the baby up out of her crib of Bella's old room and held her to my chest. She was soft and warm in my arms and fit perfectly against me and above my swollen stomach. Her blonde hair and turquoise eyes made me wonder about who would ever want to give her away, and sad that they did. Rachel gave me a blanket to wrap her in and spoke as she watched me turn her into a tiny burrito.

"Do you know if the Cullen's found anything out?"

I shook my head and rocked her slowly. "No, but they think it's someone from out of town. The scent they picked up was female, and led to a car. Whoever it was though timed it well, because she was only on the porch for about five minutes before Charlie got there."

Rachel took her from me and shook her head sadly. "Who would leave a newborn baby out in the middle of December, in that blizzard outside?"

I shrugged. "Charlie and Sue don't know what to do with her, both are in their fifties and don't know whether or not it's a good idea to keep her, they don't want to give her away."

She sighed and sat down on the bed next to me. "Paul and I would take her, but I think Billy wants her."

I tilted my head to the side and rubbed the spot on my tummy where someone kicked me under my ribs. "Really, I didn't know he and Charlie started speaking again?"

She smirked. "Yeah, I think they want to make up but are too macho to do it. But I think it's a good idea, Billy's been lonely since Jacob and Nessie can't stay in one spot longer than a couple days, and I think he'd like to have someone to take care of. And I'll be there to help."

I nodded and smiled at the idea of Billy raising the baby, knowing that she would grow up somewhere where she will be loved and flourish spectacularly like Jacob and Rebecca and their sister Rachel.

I took her in my arms again as someone knocked on the door downstairs and watched the baby's eyes open to look at me. She yawned, her pink mouth opening then puckering back and snuggling into my chest, making a warm feeling stir inside me. She was just starting to close her eyes again when Embry walked in.

He took her from me because she started to make weak murmurs of protest, and held her up to where she leaned on his shoulder with her head to the side and against his neck. He kissed me without jostling her.

"You're good at that," I commented as he sat down next to me

He smirked, "Nah, I just watched a lot of the kids out here on the rez. And I learned that babies like the heat."

I nodded and sat up to go look out the window where Iza and Seth were sitting on the hood of my shiny car… and I had to smother the urge to throw things at them…

"Did you hear that Billy wants to take her?" I asked him while I watched Seth melt snow in his hands and murmur to Iza.

"Yeah, Paul told us."

I turned away from the window before I picked up the ancient computer sitting on the ancient desk and launched it out the window where I prayed the hood of my car wasn't buckling under the weight of Mr. Seth.

I turned to where Embry re-swaddled the baby so tenderly and expertly that I had to restrain myself from ripping his clothes off right there.

"What's up with Seth?"

His eyes met mine, and I watched as they darted away then back. He was going to either lie, or evade the question.

"What do you mean?" He said busying himself with the baby.

I took two light steps forward and crossed my arms, he was evading the question.

"I _mean_ that you better spill the beans, because my asshole radar is going off like a tornado warning and if _he's_ thinking about doing _something_ stupid that's going to break my niece I'm going to make him another hole."

Embry smirked and patted the baby on its back. "You're so sexy when you're violent."

I rolled my eyes. "And you're very bad at trying to change the subject,"

He sighed and put the baby in her crib now that she was asleep.

He rubbed his long hands across his face and sighed. "Honey, you know I can't talk about stuff like that, it's not my place."

My nostrils flared. "So, he is thinking about bailing?" I threw my hands up in the air.

"Great, _awesome_, ditch the girl after making her leave her country and school! You see? This is why I don't want you to flounder in every little thing that happens to me! All you wolfy's get all worried and selfless and it fucks everything up!"

He watched me pace. "It's not that, Ave, he's just confused."

"Well unconfused him!"

He stood and walked toward me where I was staring daggers out the window.

"We've tried. You don't understand, right now he just doesn't know what's going on. He's scared of losing her permanently; he's kinda out of it still. He's seriously not the same inside his head anymore, the only thing that soothes any of our worrying is the fact that 99.9 percent of his thoughts are about Iza. But, his heart isn't there anymore Ave. He needs some time."

I allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist. "Well, that time better be spent here, because Iza is already on to him."


	33. Chapter 33

**So...yeah...it's been awhile, huh? *crickets and glares***

**Yeah, I know, its been a long time. But I made up for it in this chapter :D So enjoy it, because there's only a couple left!  
**

* * *

**EMBRY**

I frowned at the roller that transferred the putrid color onto the white wall.

It was the color of a rotten grape that they claimed was a shade of blue, and distractingly unflattering for a boy's room. I tried protesting, but Avery and Emily almost bit my head off.

I looked over at Avery where she was eating something out of a bag and stirring a can of paint with such intent that she didn't notice the couple of pretzels that fell from the bag. I would have let her wallow in her musings, but it worried me when she didn't pick and eat the crumbs that settled on her stomach, which is a sin to pregnant-Avery.

"What are you thinking about?"

I asked her softly, as not to shock her.

She jumped anyway, and looked back at me.

"Nothing important, just wondering how I'm going convince the La Push's school system that freckled, pale, English accent Iza is half Indian."

I smirked. "You don't have to. Sue is on the Educational board. We can say her father was Makah, and her mom was English so she grew up with her in England."

Avery frowned. "I guess,"

She sighed and continued to stir the paint can, but the expression on her face made me set the roller on the pan and walk over to her.

I sat down in the rocking chair Jacob built for us and settled her in my lap. She sighed and avoided my face.

"I know what you're going to ask, but I'm going to lie, and then you're not going to leave me alone until I tell you so I'm just going to tell you."

I smiled and she looked at me, a small smirk formed on her lips and she continued to speak.

"I'm just worried."

I sighed into her hair and murmured, "About what Ave, they're not coming back. We got them all, even the few who got away were taken care of by -"

"I'm not talking about the werewolves," She looked at me and the mirth was gone from her eyes. "I'm worried about us."

I didn't understand where she was going with this, since the last couples months have been great, on the relationship side of things.

"I don't understand," I said, panicking.

What if it was me? What if she was fed up with us moving too fast? Was it because I haven't proposed?

She saw the bewildered fear into my eyes, and before the torrent of words flooded out of my mouth, she stopped me.

"It's just that everything has gone so smoothly for us. I mean, every other imprinted couple has had a plethora of problems. And it can't be about my immortality, because Iza and Seth are hanging on by threads. So what is it? What if our karma scale is so out of balance that it's only going to get worse?"

I fought a smile. "You think things are going smoothly for us?"

She waited a moment before speaking. "Um, yes."

"Well, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I do not concur."

She raised an eyebrow and waited for me to explain.

I shifted her into my lap so that she was totally facing me and said, "Avery, when you first got here, everything was a bunch of lies. And then, the werewolves got into town and we all thought everyone was going to die and for a couple months this place was infested with them. Iza and Seth were both wrecks and everywhere we looked there was a problem or someone was fighting. And then in the meantime we can't keep out hands off each other and you get pregnant. If anything, we've had the worst problems of anyone here. Every other imprint had everything from mix signals to nearly killing the other on accident." I put my hand on her face and she leaned into it. "Yes, we are fortunate but God isn't that cruel enough to give us this gift we have and just take it away. We met for a reason. Everyone else had theirs, and despite how scary it seems that we could lose all of this, you have to remember that what we have in one of a kind, and it's not something that can just be taken away."

The room was silent after I was done speaking. She stared at me with her big brown eyes and since Avery was Avery and crying wasn't her thing after mushy talk, she did what I expected her to.

She purred lightly and whispered. "You know what? I really want to do bad things to you right now."

Smirking I told her, "After you look at the wall."

She turned her head, and right in the space where I didn't finish painting, were the words I painted, _Will You Marry Me?_

Her mouth fell open a little, and she looked back from me to the wall, like it was the wall that had asked her, instead of me. I watch in confusion as she got up from my lap, with a little help from me, and waddled to the other side of the room. I watched as she picked up the paint brush I used, dipped it into the paint, and write _Yeah_ in her curly scrawl.

She turned around to look at me. Her hair was all over the place with strands covered in paint, she had crumbs on her huge stomach, she was wearing my boxer's and favorite shirt which also had paint all over it, and she had one hand on her back and the other on her stomach in a pose that told me that the babies were getting big. And I loved every single detail, and how every detail was the very essence of her.

It was my turn to get up, I met her at the wall and lightly pressed her against it, careful how much pressure I put between me and her stomach. I pulled the Diamond ring out of my pocket and slipped it on her thin finger. She stared at it with awe.

"I don't think you understand how much I love you,"

She pulled her eyes away from mine and wiped my hair, which was getting considerable longer, out of my face and behind my ear.

She shook her head and left her left hand to cup my jaw. "I don't think _you_ understand how much I truly love you."

I almost laughed, but instead I lifted my hand to hers and looked down at the ring. "This belonged to my mother, she died a few years ago of Cancer. She told me that my father made this for her when they were teenagers, and as soon as they graduated he proposed. They were together until he died when I was a baby."

Her eyes watered and I watched as a tear threaded through her lashes, and caught them before they ran across her face.

"It's _so_ beautiful, Embry. I've never seen anything like it…"

I nodded. "He wove the band himself."

"Embry," She whispered in wonder, her brown eyes wide in excitement as she stared at her finger. "I don't know what do with myself right now…."

I laughed this time. "How about you keep your previous wish?"

She looked up at me seductively, and my knees almost caved.

"Deal."

**AVERY**

He was still sleeping when I woke up early in the night, so I crept out of bed slowly, and tip toed to the nursery.

It was still painted on the wall, and my stupid unromantic reply underneath it. I went up to it to touch it, to make sure it was real. I traced every letter, more than once, and cried once the ring caught my attention, and all three stones glittered in the light.

I was so overwhelmingly happy, I never thought that we would make it official. I knew that being married didn't compare to bond we shared, something that went beyond rings and religious sacrament, but I was so wrapped up in what we had I never thought of being married, and although it was a surprise, I am happy to become Avery Call. I also didn't know whether I wanted to leave it for Iza to see, or take a picture of it and show them later.

I'd let Alice decide.

And speaking of immortals who couldn't sleep at night, neither could I. So I put something that was more of a cover up, since my previous clothes didn't last our previous charade, and headed outside. They'd be up anyway.

I took the car and drove slowly through the snow, regretting not eating when I left the house. Oh well, Esme always had food in the house for Ness.

When I arrived in the driveway, Edward and Emmet were playing an intense game of bowling, with about forty pins and one bowling ball, but the objective was to get all the pins down that were spread out vastly apart on the lawn.

Edward looked at me and smiled knowingly, and winked before throwing the bowling ball so fast I didn't see how all forty pins tumbled to the ground.

Bella met me before I stepped out of the car.

"Your stomach is getting so big!" she rested her white hands on my tummy; she smirked when my stomach growled.

"Come on," She said leading me inside. "There's some Pasta Nessie wouldn't eat earlier left over."

Esme, hearing what was said was already heating the food up when I entered the living room and Rosalie was folding baby clothes on the floor by the coffee table. And Iza was helping her, at four in the morning, after sneaking out of the house.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I walked inside with Bella. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

She looked guilty, and said like it was an apology. "I couldn't sleep?"

I rolled my eyes.

"What's this?" I asked plopping down on the cool sofa and tucking my feet underneath me.

Rosalie tossed her hair over her shoulder. "For Allison, Billy's baby. It was Nessie's clothes from when she was a baby, and obviously she doesn't need them anymore. And so we're going to give it to him."

I smiled and thanked Esme who put the plate of food in my lap. "That's nice of you guys. Have you heard more about that whole situation? I've been so busy with redecorating the baby's rooms that I haven't even had time to call Claire or Kim."

Bella sat down next to me. "Well, no one knows who the parents are, but she can't be from too far from here."

Rosalie snorted. "Who cares about who they were? They left their baby out in the snow on a door step. They don't deserve to even be acknowledged."

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I just want to know why they'd get rid of her here."

Rosalie pulled out a new basket of clothes and harrumphed "Like I said, it doesn't matter. She's probably the product of some crack whore's baby from Seattle."

Bella shook her head. "No, Carlisle took a sample of her blood. She has nothing in her system. She was a healthy baby. She was even a little over the normal weight. Who ever had her kept her healthy, and think about it, why would they keep her for a couple weeks then get rid of her? The circumstances bother me."

Esme shook her head. "Whatever the case, maybe she did the right thing."

Bella nodded her head, and Rosalie just pressed her lips together.

"Or it could be a young girl from Port Angeles, high school parents or something. Probably wanted the baby out of the town so she'd never have to see it."

Bella nodded her head, but Rosalie still seethed. I recently learned about her dire wish for children, so her reaction was understandable.

"Where's Alice?"

I said digging into my food and rubbing my stomach where someone was just as hungry as I was.

Esme sat on the couch next and answered me. "She's with Nessie and Jacob on their way to this town in Canada that makes wine. They're going to a tasting party."

I smirked. "I bet that's the only reason Jacob went."

Esme smirked. "That and the fact that half of the guests there are mortal, so Alice is determined to make the food perfect."

I put my clean plate on the coffee table in front of me that previously had food moments ago before I inhaled it.

"Only a couple more weeks, huh? Well, what do you think about Alice doing back to back weddings?"

They all looked at me with wide eyes, and became statues.

I held out my left hand, and that thawed them out. And I was instantly bombarded with three vampires, and hyperventilating Iza.

"Alice is going to be _pissed_," Rosalie cooed, swiping her finger over the diamonds.

Esme commented, "It's so beautiful. Alice is going to love it."

Bella said something too above the uproar, but I didn't hear her because everything went black.

* * *

**I know, cliffie, but you'll find out what happens soon.**

**Review, and go see the ring on my profile ;D**


	34. Chapter 34

**IZA**

Bella was the closest to her, so it was her cold arms Avery collapsed into.

I couldn't help but freeze from where I was on the floor as I watched everyone flit around the room in search of medical equipment, and Edward take her from Bella and place her on the couch. I couldn't move.

"What happened?"

Edward asked, appearing as his white finger's pressed on her neck; I still stood frozen from where I was.

Bella answered him, "_I don't know_," She shook her head, her eyes were wide and her voice was started to trill to higher octaves, "she showed us the ring and then her eyes just rolled into the back of her head and she fainted."

Edward looked up at the ceiling for a moment, his eyes focusing in on something, before suddenly picking her up and disappearing up the stairs with her and everyone else; leaving me rooted the tile floor of where I stood.

I moved as to get up after a painstakingly long moment, when I heard Bella whimper about Avery's breathing.

Just then Alice, Jacob, and Nessie flew through the door, Nessie and Alice continuing up stairs but Jacob stopped to access me from where I was standing in the middle of the floor. Like a ghost.

"Hey, you okay?"

I stared at him as an image of falling Avery flitted over my vision, something about it terrifying me in a way that it shouldn't.

He cleared his throat, looked up the staircase then back down at me. "We would have called but we left everything in the hotel."

I answered his first question, my mind not processing things as to understand that my moment was gone to reply. "I don't know. She just fainted."

I looked dumbly at him.

He left then, before lightly patting me on the head and following his fiancé who called him from upstairs.

I thawed myself out to go sit on the couch, the haunting flashback of my very pregnant aunt fainting keep flashing behind my lids.

My stomach rolled again and I had to squeeze my eyes shut and remind myself that women have babies all the time. Yes, women had complications, but Avery wasn't a regular woman, she was immortal.

I needed Seth. I hesitated calling him, and fingered the new phone Emmett bought for me because he thought it was un-American that I wouldn't go ahead and get a phone yet. He even bought me a matching pink case.

I decided on texting him.

_Where are you?_

_With my sister in Seattle. Are you okay? It's late._

_I don't know. Avery fainted and everyone's upstairs._

_I'll be there in twenty minutes._

I went to reply, to tell him that he didn't have do, but a blood curdling scream screeched from upstairs.

I jumped off the couch and focused on not phasing. I was up the stairs in seconds; peering over Alice and watching sweat drenched Avery sit up and scream.

"Well," Emmett chuckled, "She's awake now."

She slumped against the table, and then there was a distinct popping sound that we shouldn't be able to hear, and water flooded the floor.

Avery's eyes narrowed.

"Please tell me Emmett threw water on my crotch."

Emmett chuckled darkly, and guffawed as he shook his head. "I wish… I so wish…"

Bella looked sympathetic. "Honey, you're in labor."

Avery shook her head. "No, no, I can't. I'm not full term I can't. Where's Embry? I can't do this without-"

She didn't finish her sentence, because a contraction cut off her concentration, and again she screamed.

Edward started barking orders and Esme spoke to her soothingly. "Honey, we have to do this right now, we don't have time for an epidural. You've been in labor for a while, you just didn't notice."

"How the hell didn't I notice?"

Esme shrugged. "It happens sometimes, and it's more than common for twins not to be carried to full term."

Avery groaned. "Where's Carlisle?"

Esme's face pained. "In Denali. But he's on his way."

Bella turned to us and started directing, starting with Jacob. "You out, Ness go boil some water," to which Nessie rolled her eyes and walked out with Jacob, muttering about how there was no need for a false agenda for her to leave. She then motioned for me to get the scissors off the counter. I handed them to her and she started to cut through Avery's clothes.

Again, Avery sat up and screamed.

Emmett came over and patted her hand, and soothingly told her that at least now he was going to meet his niece and nephew so she should try to be strong through all this. Needless to say that Rosalie had to swat him away before Avery could poke out his eyeballs.

She let out another scream, her hands wrapped around the metal bars of her bed and she bent them slightly.

Alice and Esme started to work faster and get everything laid out for Edward.

"Edward," Avery gasped. "If something happens-"

He cut her off and covered her body with a sheet. "Nothing is going to happen." He paused and put on gloves. "I'm going to check you now, so hold still."

His eyes widened and he shared an anxious glance with Bella. "Love, grab me that there," he took the vile of morphine from her, and looked at Avery.

"Avery, you're not dilating. I'm going to give you morphine, but we have to give you a cesarean quickly so it won't harm the babies."

Avery shook her head. "No, no, just wait… I'll dilate…"

Edward shook his head.

"We need to get them out, or they may not make it. Look on the monitor," He pointed to the grey blotchy screen. "The cord is wrapped around one of their necks."

Avery nodded with fervor. "Do it. No morphine."

Bella shared a fierce glance with Emmett after he went to make a comment, but then turned to Avery.

"There's no need for not using the morphine. We can get them out in time."

Another contraction cut off Bella's reasoning, and Alice rolled her eyes and injected the morphine herself into Avery's arm.

We all looked at her in horror.

"What? She was going to start insulting me, and besides, the birth is going to be fine. We just need to get this show on the road, because Embry's getting closer and her future is waning from me."

Rose shook her head, and Bella wiped the sweat off of her forehead. I stepped forward to where Avery was starting to look better.

"Alice, nothing better happen to them…"

Alice rolled her eyes and handed Edward the sterile scalpel. "Don't worry. They're going to be fine, Edward knows what he's doing and the one with the cord wrapped around his neck is the boy. He'll be okay."

Avery gripped my hand, and even all pale and worried she looked beautiful.  
"Everything's going to be fine, Ave. You'll see."

I managed a half smile, but then jumped four feet in the air because the door slammed against the wall and Embry, half naked of course, barged in with wild eyes and shoved Rosalie aside where Avery was gripping her hand too. Rosalie snarled.

"Are you okay? Are they okay?"

Avery rolled her eyes and nodded, he face turned calm and easy like she gave birth to babies every day.

"Everything's okay. I hope you're not too queasy around blood though."

His brow's furrowed. "Why?"

"That's why," I pointed to where Edward sliced a line parallel to Avery's hips across her stomach. Blood seeped through the line first, then started to pour as he reached into her stomach.

Embry and I looked away immediately.

"Gross," I muttered.

Avery shut her eyes, and I thought it was a good thing she didn't feel or see what was going on, because I was about to blow chunks.

**AVERY**

Iris and Silas were both swaddled and in Embry's long arms at the foot of my bed. He was talking to both of them, his eyes watering and brightening the more he stared at them.

Jasper and Carlisle came back from Denali right after they were both born and I was already stitched up. He looked aver everything, even after saying that there was no need, and applauded how well Edward handled everything pristinely.

Emmett eventually made enough courage to come up to Embry and ask to hold one. He even ended it with a 'Please'. Embry laughed and placed both of them in his bear like arms. "Here take both of them. I'm sure they're going to want to meet their future partner in crime." And they seemed to agree. They both awakened and stared at him. Silas's blue eyes never left his face, but Iris took a peek at him, and uncaring, went back to sleep. Emmett laughed, and I watched painfully as Rosalie's face's contorted for a moment. Her eyes turned red fast and I knew that if she could, she'd be crying.

"Rose," I whispered, she shook her head and closed her eyes. Emmett looked at her and I knew if he could he'd wrap an arm around her. "No," she opened her eyes again. "I'm okay. I'm just happy. I'm very happy," I knew she meant it. But I also knew she was in pain.

Embry leaned over from his side of the bed, his frame long enough to, and he kissed my temple and then my lips. He looked into my eyes and leaned his forehead against mine, "So. We have babies now,"

I nodded and sighed. I looked over at where Jasper and Bella were now holding a twin a piece and laughing at Emmett who pouted because he wanted to hold them longer.

"I know,"

Alice piped up, "well, since neither of you got done finishing the nursery because you kept having _other_ affairs to attend to, although I don't know what can be so romantic about a nursery…" she gave us a pointed look while Embry and I smiled widely and Emmett snorted. "I'm going to head over there with Bella and Iza, we'll have it done by tonight, but you'll have to stay here for just some observation and for the paint fumes to air out."

They left, and Bella handed the baby to Edward who rocked gently from side to side.

Emmett plucked Nessie up out of Jacob's arms, and set her in his lap.

"I remember when you were small enough to hold," he laughed boomingly, "and you were never put down. And you'd always bite him for fun." He guffawed again and pressed his lips to her hair before putting her back down.

The day was mostly uneventful. Claire, Kim, and Emily came by with the pack. And while the babies were awake they were passed like glass around in a sea of wolves that were just killing immortal creatures weeks ago. Other than their birth and a few moments I could steal them away, I didn't get to hold them very much. I comforted myself with the fact that I'd hold them all evening anyway.

Carlisle told me I could phase as soon as I'd like so that I didn't have to heal at a normal rate of a human. And he said it could get painful, especially since the stitches would have to be in for a while and I wouldn't be able to have sex.

I started to climb on to the closet person next to me at that moment, which happened to be Edward, and strictly ordered him to run me outside this instant!

"But, Avery, are you sure? If you plan on breast feeding, you may not be able to after your phase."

I made an extremely bored face; I turned his head towards Embry who was talking animatedly with Paul. "Do you see that tall native man with hair that is getting torturously longer, and all the rippling muscles, there is no way I will wait to have sex with him. I will risk it. Thought I am sure I'll be able to breast feed."

Edward went to speak again, but then Alice moved him aside and picked me up. "If you told her to think about her decision, she was going to try and stick that scalpel into your arm even if it broke."

I stuck my tongue out him as she carried me out the door.

Esme and Emmett came with, and so did Kim and Claire who pretended to weep because my body was going to go back to normal.

"Can we at least see the little stretch mark on your stomach for the last time?"

I rolled my eyes and let them see my grotesque and recently cut open stomach, reminding myself that I was going to phase back to normal in the next few seconds.

After they were done mourning, I turned around and faced the forest. Not caring that Emmett was behind me, I lifted the gown Esme put me in and took it off and leaped into the woods.

I did a couple laps. Running and climbing trees. It felt good to be out again, and even though it was pouring outside, it was beautiful the way the water dripped through the greenery. I turned around before I could make a mud puddle in the circular pattern I was running in and phased back all muddy and naked with Alice there to hand me a towel with a sour expression.

"Here you go, now that you're done gallivanting, come and see Allison, Billy just brought her over."


End file.
